Through Fire and Flames
by Voishen
Summary: This is the story of the next generation of Bleach heros the sons and daughters of Captains and Villains. Action, Romance, comedy, fight scenes included. UlquiorraxOc GinxRan ToshiroxMomo ByakuyaxHisana RenjixRukia and tosn more between their kids.
1. Chapter 1

Directors note:

Directors note:

T.S.M.S proudly presents the first season of our Bleach roleplay in full script as it is actually read. There are just a few things you have to accept: one, Gin is not evil; two, Renji's mother's name is Uno, and she is alive; three, everything I tell you is true in my version. Who cares if it's true in the real thing! XD. This fanfiction was named for its theme song.

Credits:

Plot line: Voishen

Characters are roll played by either Sam or Tara.

Editor: Yagton

**Through Fire and Flames: **

**Season One of T.S.M.S's Bleach Roleplay**

By: Voishen

**Chapter One: Children Are Such A Pain**

The screen is black and all you can hear is a voice.

Taro: My name is Taro Abari Kuchiki. I was born in the climax of a war with the enemy know as Hollows…A war my kind has been fighting for all of recorded time. In my life, it would end….My best friend's name is Neyoshi Kuchiki…

Shows a busy hospital room where Hisana is giving birth. She's screaming and sweating a lot. Her nails are digging into the sides of her nightstand. The screen shows Byakuya standing outside, pacing. He stops and looks up when Hisana screams. He shakes his head and keeps walking. One of the doctors walks out of the room.

Byakuya: How is she?

Doctor: She's doing as well as we would have expected. It won't be long now.

Byakuya winces as Hisana screams again.

Byakuya: Can anything be done to console her?

Doctor: We've done what we can. Is there any-

Rukia and Renji come running down the hallway.

Rukia: We're here! I am so sorry it took us so long, we just got the news.

She stops and pants a few times as her husband catches up to her. Renji sighs; births are boring to him, and noisy. Another loud shriek comes from Hisana's room.

Byakuya takes on a helpless expression for once. Rukia notices but doesn't know what to say. Hisana yells again, accompanied by encouragement from nursing staff to keep pushing. Byakuya grits his teeth.

Renji: So how long did she hold it?

Rukia: Renji! That's a horrible thing to say, you know how hard this was on her!

Byakuya: 29 weeks. Everyone was surprised.

Renji: Not bad for someone who wasn't supposed to be able to have a kid.

Hisana shrieked again, this time louder then before. The nursing staff picked up morale. Byakuya's mouth hung open slightly as the commotion started. Hisana continued to yell for another minute or so before she paused to catch her breath again. Rukia couldn't help but notice the break in her brother's cool. Byakuya really did look like a father, scared shitless (I loved Juno).

The nursing staff conglomerated in "that's it's," and "good jobs," and "just a little more"s, and "come on, Lady Hisana"s. Rukia pulled on Renji's sleeve to make him wake up. It must have been 2:00 am. Then they heard it. The fall in noise…the breathlessness…the sort of silence that's legendary. Byakuya was holding his breath.

Taro: It's hard to imagine my best friend's voice so shrill and high, but I think it would have sounded kinda like a burping kitten.

Byakuya turned to mush as a baby began to cry. Rukia smiled at Renji, who didn't seem to get the big deal.

Taro: I was born a year after that. Neyoshi and I grew up in completely different worlds…

A two year old Neyoshi played with his wooden sword while whooping and hollering in the courtyard. Byakuya watched from nearby.

Taro ran down the streets with a bundle of rice, avoiding his father who was running full steam after him.

Renji: Come back here, Taro!

Taro: I would often go stay with my grandmother whenever my parents had to go on an assignment. One time I stayed the whole summer. During my stay there, I picked up some new words.

A four year old Taro is messing around with some rice bowls. Uno walks in and asks for one.

Taro: Nh' way ya' older woman' I'ma getting me sum rice!

Taro: I also caused a lot of trouble. You see, I kinda had this thing with spices…

A bunch of people run out of Uno's rice stand barfing and holding their guts. Most of them clamber into the same outhouse. Then a loud fart noise is heard with a bunch of dust flying up from the outside.

Taro: For that little incident I was banned from the rice shop and sent to live with other family, namely my aunt and uncle.

A six year old Taro comes walking up with a piece of paper in his hands. The wind's blowing behind him and his hair's gotten in his face. He looks like he's about to cry. He sniffles then adjusts his shoulder bag. The camera pans out and shows that he's in front of the Kuchiki manor. Taro walks up to the largest doors he can find in hopes that it's the front door. A servant opens it.

Servant: Ah, Master Taro, I'm glad to meet you.

Taro: He wouldn't be for long. The Kuchiki clan apparently had a huge supply of spices for me to cause more untimely defecation with!

The servant and a few other high ranking men all run out of the house barfing and holding their stomachs.

Taro: Everyday, I would walk down the hall and there'd be Neyoshi. I never knew the kid very well, but when I walked down the hall, I could almost swear he wanted to talk to me. But there was always someone there with a sharp eye on him. And for that matter, I started noticing people watching me too.

A five year old Taro goes walking down the hall alone. He passes Neyoshi, who is looking dead ahead with a stoic look that imitates his father's. His eyes are fixed ahead the whole time they approach each other. Then, just as they pass, Neyoshi glances at Taro for a second, not changing one facial muscle even; but it was enough.

Taro: Then one day, my Dad and my Mom came home after a whole summer away.

Rukia and Hisana were sitting side by side with their sons on either side of them. Renji and Byakuya were training in the courtyard in front of them…which Taro wasn't interested in. Just two old guys (not really) fighting for no good reason; he got to see this every week. What he was really fascinated with was the kid on the other side of his aunt. Ney… blah blah something. He had been trying to talk to this kid his entire summer, and he wasn't about to go home unsuccessful. In his mind, enough was enough! Taro leaned back and turned in the direction Neyoshi was in.

Taro: Hay kid, kid-d-d-d-d….

Neyoshi moved an eyebrow in irritation. He frowned, then creased his face back into a look of clam.

Taro: KID!

Taro almost yelled at him. Rukia and Hisana looked at one another and understood what was going on. The two smiled. They had predicted the meeting of their sons for years. Their fathers didn't seem to notice. Neyoshi leaned back in a similar manner to Taro.

Neyoshi: What!? You're causing a scene!

Taro: I'm Taro. What's your name?

Neyoshi: I am Neyoshi Kuchiki, future 29th leader of the Kuchiki clan.

Taro: Oh… okay, do you want to be my best friend?

Neyoshi blinked at him and his face lightened; the offering of friendship seemed to spark interest in him.

Neyoshi: What do best friends do?

Taro: You know, play games and take care of each other and stuff.

Nayoshi: Okay.

Taro: Funny thing was, after that we did become the best of friends. We did everything together. Neyoshi was the coolest guy in the world. Byakuya wasn't happy, though.

Byakuya argues with Hisana. Neyoshi and Taro watch through the window.

Taro: But he cracked eventually.

Byakuya stood in front of Taro and Neyoshi with a lot of distain.

Byakuya: I feel that you two boys are definitely going to cause problems, but in the interest of keeping my son happy, I will allow you two to be friends…On the condition that you never act boyishly in public or misbehave in front of your elders. You may only be…silly when you are in my home or the Abarai family household. Understood?

Taro and Neyoshi both nodded their heads eagerly with excitement.

Byakuya: Good. You two are dismissed.

The two of them laughed and ran off into some new game.

Taro: We've stayed best of friends, too.

Years later. Taro and Neyoshi are now 18 and just finished with passing their exams to judge what company they will join. The captains have yet to watch the demonstration where the candidates show their skills, but the test is over…Taro is relieved.

Taro walked down the road, dragging his feet as he passed. He yawned and rubbed his chin with boredom. He turned and began to pace in front of the Kuchiki manor.

Taro: _What a bore, can't that Neyoshi hurry up! I know his dad likes to question him, but this is stupid! _

Neyoshi slid open the door and walked out into the street. He sighed and shook his head.

Taro: So, how'd it go?

Neyoshi looked up and hummed for a second in question of what he just said.

Taro: I mean, he didn't kill you or anything.

Neyoshi: Well, I'm not dead and that's all I can say for it.

Taro and Neyoshi began to walk in the direction of the examination hall.

Taro: Come on! He didn't expect you to get one hundred percent!?

Neyoshi: I'm sure he did!

Taro's contorted his face to disgust.

Taro: Nah!

Neyoshi: Um, yah, yah. I think he really did.

Taro: Phew, he needs to get out more. Nobody gets one, Oh …Oh percent-tile.

Neyoshi: I missed three points in Basic Battle Theory.

Taro: Ouch. That's his thing too, ain't it?

Neyoshi: Yah…he got 99 when he tested.

Taro: But, dude…you got 97, that ain't the end of the world. That's actually an exceptional score. That's damn hard to even come close to. Do you know what guys would do to get that score?

Neyoshi: I don't know, what would you do to get that score?

Neyoshi smiled, knowing his best friend didn't like tests. Taro stopped walking and put a hand on the back of his neck, getting ready to brag about something.

Taro: Well, you see, I wouldn't trade dirt for your score, cuz… I GOT A BETTER ONE!

He smiled from ear to ear as he said it.

Neyoshi: No way! No way did you score better then me!

Taro: Not all around I didn't. I got an 84 in Kido and an 80 in Soul Society History. But I did get a one hundred percent in Basic Battle Theory.

Neyoshi: …

He was not amused. He promptly turned on his heels and walked a little faster to their destination.

Taro: Oh, come on! Don't get sore about it. I just so happen to rock at all things Battle Theory. If you want help, you can ask anytime.

Neyoshi: And bow down to you? Never!

He almost had to yell his retort from the startling distance he had gained on his friend.

Taro: Well, suit yourself!

Meanwhile Matsumoto was busy trying to track down her children.

Rangiku: Where on earth are they?! Don't they know they have a demonstration to do today?

Gin walked in from their bedroom, still putting on his captain's jacket.

Gin: Sorry Ran, can't help yah. I have to go and see the other captains before the demo, 'kay?

Rangiku: No problem. I can get Izuru to help me. But before you go…

She stopped and turned to look at him.

Rangiku: Did you hear about Ai going over to Ukitake's last night?

Gin's smile dropped for a moment.

Gin: She what now?

Momo Hitsugaya stuffed another bagel into her mouth as she got ready to sprint for the examination hall. Toshiro himself was also running very late. He ran through the house in a pair of boxers and socks yelling something about getting his Zanpaku-to out of the case. Momo ignored him and continued to eat.

Toshiro: Momo! Do you know where my undershirt went?

Momo: I think I saw it in the laundry hamper.

She had almost spit out her food when she replied. She finished tying her sash and made a break for the door.

Toshiro grabbed her by the back of her shirt and grunted to tell her no.

Momo turned to face him.

Toshiro: Good luck, and…don't do anything stupid. Please, just be careful.

Momo was completely distracted and not listening to her father at all.

Momo: Yah, okay, bye dad. I gotta run.

She gave him a half-ass hug and ran off out the door. Toshiro stood there and sighed, letting his shoulders sag with the weight of his plight. Fatherhood was a business he both loved and dreaded.

Toshiro: _If only you could see your daughter now. chuckle She's old enough to disregard me and everything. Oh, Momo, the things you've missed. _

The groups of students collected outside the examination hall and slowly started to pour in through the doors that didn't seem to serve their purpose. The captains all met in a room behind the normal judging area.

Yamamoto: As you are all aware, many of you have children going into companies. I have mixed feelings about their joining our ranks. You are aware of how much I encourage talent like I know your children possess; but I can not favor them just because they have captain class parents. They will be placed where I feel they will do the most good. That may mean that they don't wind up in your company. I expect you will accept that, and understand my decision is for the betterment of the Soul Society.

The group nodded. Those who had no connection to the topic just nodded their heads at those who did.

The captains all filed out of the backroom and took their spots on the judging area.

Yachiru: Hay, Kenny?! Do you think we'll get any good people this year?

Kenpachi: One can't ever really say. It seems like theirs a good chance though. With all the captain kids and all, although it doesn't seem really likely I'll get any of them…

Gin: What are you talking about? I'm sure Byakuya would just love to have his only son go through the hell that is your company!

Gin sneered as he spoke in a sing song voice.

Yachiru: Really?

Izuru: Sorry, Yachiru, that was the very unobvious version of my captain's sarcasm. (Really it's hard to tell when his face doesn't change.)

Yachiru: Ohhhh…Okay then!

Ukitake came walking over to the table and sat down slowly and lazily, letting himself flop face first onto the counter. Renji, who was sitting right next to him, looked somewhat appalled at the man.

Renji: What's the matter with you?

Ukitake: I am so weak!

Renji: Did that girl of Rangiku's get you again?

Ukitake: It's sick and wrong and I know it…yet some how…

He stared to cry a little in dramatic effect.

Ukitake: I can't resist her beauty!

Gin: Who can't you resist now?

Renji and Ukitake both span around and gave their biggest cheese coated smiles.

Renji/Ukitake: No one!

Taro and Neyoshi were sitting and talking with some fellow classmates. Neyoshi was talking to Tiburon, and Taro was busy telling Momo everything he knew about ranch dressing. Hisana came walking out of one of the side doors and walked over to the group of graduates.

Hisana: Neyoshi! Neyoshi! Neyoshi Kuchiki, where are you?

Neyoshi stood up and walked over to his mother.

Neyoshi: I'm right here, what's the matter?

Hisana: Oh nothing, I just had a few things for you. Here's your lunch, your inhalers, a lucky rabbit's foot, a toothbrush, a sharpening kit, a second lunch incase you get hungry, and here's the stuff Taro left over at our house last week that I keep forgetting to give back to Rukia…"

She rambled on about the stuff while she handed it over to him. He grew a deeper shade of red each time. Soon the pile of useless supplies became extremely difficult to see over. Neyoshi kept trying to tell her to stop, but she was being so sweet it was hard to complain over a dull whimper…which wasn't the manly thing to do anyway.

After Neyoshi had been loaded up and Hisana had retreated to her place by Byakuya, the whole hall stood quiet with anticipation. All side conversations had died down and the last of the spectators had just climbed the loud metal bleachers.

The Captain General finally stood up to begin the demonstration.

Yamamoto: I'm sure you all know what to do by now, so… you may begin.

The entire crowd of children suddenly erupted into a violent storm of clashing swords, battle cries, and Zanpaku-to special attacks. All was total chaos.

Neyoshi found himself in the midst of a bunch of people who felt it was a good idea for them to pick on the captain's kid. One of them clashed blades with him, and another gave him a swift kick to stomach. Neyoshi grabbed the foot and threw it into the next attack of the blade. The two collided in blood. Neyoshi ducked beyond his foes in hopes of finding better equals. The ringing of blades completely incased his world as he tried to move forward.

Neyoshi: _Damn it! There's no room to breathe! I can hardly move, let alone strike! _

Suddenly, the crowd parted in a great violent eruption of retsu. The students around him went flying to his sides. Neyoshi himself dug his blade into to the ground in order to stop himself from flying off. The great blast of red color left him blinded for a few moments. He was brought back to his senses quickly by the brush of some person on his side moving to the source of the attack.

Tiburon charged forward in his normal fashion. His movements were quick and efficient. He didn't waste time or effort in his seldom placed blows; he ran forward onto his foe. The boy in front of him had carrot colored hair with purple eyes and an incredible Zanpaku-to that gave him memories of swords he had seen belonging to captains. Tiburon rushed him anyway. Their blades met with a high C; their movements could have been reflections: Tiburon moved to the left and his foe moved to the right. The two of them stayed locked. They each put more pressure on their opponent in order to get space, but they found their strength to be parallel. They both broke apart, careful to get out of the other's striking distance. Tiburon had to move more because of a shorter Zanpaku-to, but found his movement to be just enough to knock himself into the hordes of people behind him. And just like that the crowd engulfed them and Tiburon's foe was lost.

Taro soon found Neyoshi in another multiple opponent fight. Neyoshi was hacking away in frustration at the people in front of him while the others attempted to use the little knowledge they had of their weapons to show off. Neyoshi delivered a butterfly kick to a boy's face. The boy's nose had been relocated to his cheek. Taro drop kicked the guy for Neyoshi then used his Zanpaku-to to block another attack from the side.

Taro: How are you doing?

Neyoshi: I've only been scratched.

Taro: Really? I took a nasty one to the ribs.

Neyoshi blocked another assault from a girl throwing daggers at him. He caught the two daggers thrown and threw them at another foe. He then jumped backwards, landing on his hands and mule kicked the girl who threw them.

Neyoshi: And why would you do tha-?

He knife-hand-chopped a boy in the throat, removed his Zanpaku-to and stabbed through the opponent coming towards him. Neyoshi panted shortly for air.

Neyoshi: And why would you do that?

Taro: Oh, I took the blow for Momo. I think she got hit anyway, though.

Neyoshi: Well, that sounds useless!

His voice rose to a yell as he choked a boy in a headlock. Taro slapped Neyoshi's victim and snapped him neck.

Taro: It's quicker that way.

Suddenly, the ground began to shake. Neyoshi stumbled as the person next to him fell over, dead in his path. Taro looked up, noticing the bright light from a higher up window. The whole room turned in curiosity to see the disturbance. The window broke, sending glass everywhere. Many of the students ducked or exited the mob to get away from the panic. The crowd on the stands all leaned away from the windows which seemed to all be breaking now. A boy with white hair and a creepy smile flew in standing on top of his Zanpaku-to. He reached the ground level and jumped off grabbing his sword as he fell.

Haburi: Am I late?

Gin: Just in time for the closing bell.

The crowd realizing that it was almost over, all made a quick dash at the nearest person in an effort to get in one last strike.

Old man Yamamoto raised his hand. Captain Komamura stood up and roared to silence the chaos. The students all quickly dropped what they were doing and stood in attention. Komamura sat down, satisfied with his work.

Yamamoto: Thank you. This demonstration is over. We have taken notes on all of you and are happy to say you all seem to be doing a fine job.

He then turned to the families on the bleachers.

Yamamoto: You may, at this time, collect your dead.

The children all exited talking to one another about their success.

Toshiro sped through the crowd to where his daughter was, looking for her amongst every group he passed until finally he found her on a bench. Momo sat there clutching her hand, which was gushing with blood. Momo cursed under her breath as she tried to stop the bleeding. Toshiro squeaked with terror and ran over to her.

Toshiro: Momo! Are you alright!

Momo: I'm fine dad, just lost two fingers, that's all.

Toshiro: That is not something you say "that's all" about! About where did you lose them?

Momo didn't quite catch what he was going to do, but she answered anyway, lest he be cross.

Momo: Um, about over there…

She pointed with her good hand to the left far corner of the hall. Toshiro ran off in search of her fingers, diving (literally) in piles of guts blood and dead kids.

Momo: Oh, come on! There is no way you are going to be able to find my fingers in all that!

Toshiro: Found 'em.

He walked by her, grabbing her good hand with his, and leading her off to the hospital, freezing the fingers as he walked.

Toshiro: _This girl will be the death of me yet! _

After a six hour wait at the hospital, Momo had fallen asleep on her father's lap, still caught up in the drama of the day. Toshiro hadn't been able to sleep at all.

Toshiro: _This is the same hospital I lost her in. What was that, seventeen years ago? God, how time has passed… Seems like I just talked to her yesterday…_

Ukitake walked out of one of the back rooms.

Nurse (to Ukitake): Now, remember, a condom won't protect you from the danger of passing it on, you simply have to stop letting her take advantage of yo—

Ukitake covered her mouth when he spotted Hitsugaya in earshot of them.

Ukitake: Thank you for your time nurse, I get the point.

He walked over to his fellow captain. Histugaya became aware of Ukitake's presence immediately.

Toshiro: Oh, Ukitake, what brings you here?

Ukitake: Oh, you know, cough just making sure cough I'm not dying too soon.cough cough chough (no, really, he's coughing, the guy is actually sick in that kinda way.)

Toshiro: I understand.

Ukitake: How long have you been waiting?

Toshiro looked at the clock on the wall.

Toshiro: At least six hours now.

Ukitake: Wow! That's incredible! We're down that badly in heath staff? I didn't know! Maybe it's just the rush from the exams. Oh, well…

He paused for a moment, noticing Hitsugaya's particularly bad mood.

Ukitake: Hey, nurse! cough cough Would you mind mending my friend's daughter's fingers quickly? I don't think that's too much…

Nurse: Well…um, sure, bring them in and we can get her fixed up…

After Momo gets her fingers fixed up, she and Toshiro are going home. Momo is still half asleep, leaning on her father's shoulder. Toshiro is guiding her as they walk through the halls.

The next day, at a class for all the graduates and those who just want to get caught up with their knowledge of Hollows.

Ukitake: Okay, now who can tell me what the most dangerous type of Hollow is?

Neyoshi raised his hand; being the best in the class, he normally spoke first.

Nayoshi: Those would be the Arrancar Vasto Lordes, who are also Espada.

Ukitake: Yes ,you're right in the sense that those are the best fighters...

He let everyone hang on a string for a moment.

Ukitake: …But who can tell me who the most dangerous are?

Ai: Would those be the Natural Born Arrancars?

Ukitake: Yes! That would be them. Very good, Ai.

Ai blushed and popped her gum.

Ai: Thank you!

She winked with her comment. The whole room sighed with the knowledge of their affair.

Ukitake picked up where he left off.

Ukitake: Ai is right. The Natural Born are considered to be the most dangerous out of all the Hollows, even though we do not consider them to be better warriors then some of the Espada.

Ukitake went over to his desk and took a drink of water from a flask.

Ukitake: Where do Hollows in general come from?

Everyone just shrugged; most of them were too bored to care.

Ukitake: No one…no one at all. Fine, then. I will start answering my own questions. Hollows come from the souls of people who pass on, yada yada yada, we cover that in your basic training…The point is, Narual Borns are, clearly, naturally born.

The class readjusted themselves with this new information. They began to understand that Ukitake was going to tell them a whole lot of stuff they already knew before he said anything of value.

Ukitake: All of the Natural Born come from one mother, and her name is Paqueña.

Paqueña sat alone with Ambrosio on her lap. She hummed softly as she sat with him. She pulled some loose, fluffy kitten hair out of his eyes and chuckled at him. Ambrosio looked at her briefly, and went back to sucking on his thumb. Lagarto and Dionisio were arguing about a card game off in the corner of the room.

Ukitake: Paqueña is a one of a kind: she is a female Hollow, and not in the sense we think about. Yes, there are a lot of Hollows who appear to be female, but none that can actually give birth. In reality, most Hollows lack gender altogether. We just are not aware because they take on human qualities. For the most part, Hollows appear male. Many of you have noticed that you are much more likely to fight a male Hollow than a female. This is not because the female Hollows are all off somewhere else; it's because the male appearance seems to be the look most Hollows take on. However, it is true that some male Hollows do to have the capacity to reproduce. Or, at least we can assume, because we've only tested the theory that all Hollows have no gender on Hollow levels normal through Adjukans. All Hollows above that, including the Espada, we have not tested on. We have seen that some Hollows, although having the correct physiology, are sterile.

Taro: Wait. So, does that mean that somebody in research has to feel up Hollow dick to find this out?

Ukitake sighed, knowing this question was coming.

Ukitake: I think they are a little more professional then that, but yeah, that's actually someone's job.

Taro: Gross...

Ukitake: Anyway, about eighteen years ago, an entire company was almost wiped out when they stumbled across a little Hollow girl who could spit acid. It turned out that she was a female, capable of reproduction. On that day, an Espada found her and took her back to Aizen.

Neyoshi: Why didn't anyone do anything to stop that?

Ukitake: We tried, but at the time we had no idea how to deal with her acid. At least twelve of our men were killed because they charged her and got hit with her vomit.

Taro: Wait now, vomit?

Ukitake: Yes. Vomit. She spits up worms that are coated in acid. We think that's where it all comes from. Now, can we please continue? Paqueña is a Hollow who we do not know the exact origins of. All we know is that she's here and she is capable of giving us troub–

Haburi: What kind of trouble?

Ukitake: Well, over the past eighteen years she has given birth to 57 different Natural Born Hollows. Of those 57, 4 of them were what we consider to be Vasto Lordes level Hollows. They were all male.

Haburi: And what makes them so dangerous?

Ukitake: All of them have identical retsu to Soul Reapers.

Everyone sat up straight and some people started to say "what?" and look at each other in disbelief.

Taro: Does that mean that we could have a Natural Born Hollow amongst us right now and not even know it?

Nayoshi: _They'd be able to use all the same techniques as a Soul Reaper! And with the amount of retsu that they already possess, they would be close to second captains simply by being born!_

Ukitake: Don't worry, though. All four boys are too young to do as much damage as their superiors do. For now, the strongest of the Espada are still the worst of your worries. The reason they're dangerous is because they make good spies.

Ai: What are the names of the Natural Borns?

Ai:_ I don't want to be caught off guard. What if I already know one of them?! Yikes!_

Ukitake: The eldest is named Aledjandro; the next is named Dionisio, then Lagarto, and the youngest is Ambrosio. Reports from new missions tell us that Paqueña is pregnant again, and this time with a girl. That poses even more outcomes we cannot yet consider.

Neyoshi_: That must be the reason they're telling us this, so we're informed when they start giving us orders to do something about the situation. It doesn't sound to me like they're going to be ignoring a threat like that._

Neyoshi: One more question?

Ukitake: Sure. What?

Neyoshi: Who's the father?

The screen shows a pair of feet with black sandals walking down a hallway in bad lighting. There is s soft click as they hit the floor.

Ukitake: Ulquiorra Shiffer.

The screen moves up to meet Ulquiorra's face level. He glanced downward then raised his head so he faced forward in a sort of confident un-enthused look of lethargy.  
The whole group was stunned. To most of their knowledge, Ulquiorra was one of the Hollows that you just ran from when ever you were given a chance. He was powerful enough to kill anyone of the captains they so greatly respected. Maybe old man Yama could stop him, but no one else. The concept of him having children he was endeared to was frightening. Momo gulped.

Momo: _No way would I last five seconds against some one like that!_

Taro: _I wonder if his kids are anything like him…_

Ulquiorra walked forward at a steady pace, blinking slowly every now and then. Then he felt something under his foot. He looked down not changing his face at all. A chew toy in the shape of a star was on the ground.

Ulquiorra: _¡Haga cuántas veces yo tengo que decirlo recoger sus cosas! (How many times do I have to tell him to pick up his things?!)_

Ulquiorra walked down the hall with the toy in hand. He paced over to a large door (white like the rest of the building) and knocked on it.

Paqueña: Come in!

Ulquiorra opened the door slowly so not to disturb any of them.

Paqueña looked up from Ambrosio and smiled at him. Ulquiorra walked over to a small lion-like Hollow on the ground, who was apparently one of his children. He handed over the chew toy. The cub latched on to it and rubbed his head up against his father's hand in thanks. Ulquiorra stood up and walked over to Paqueña. He sat down on the bed and looked at her, waiting from some kind of remark from her at his presence.

Paqueña: You know, I don't mind if you don't knock, this is your room as well as mine.

She smiled in a belittling way at him. Ulquiorra just shook his head, growing a bit of a smile. He laid his head down in the right crook of her neck and kissed it. Paqueña rolled her eyes; Ambrosio made a face when both of his parents ignored his existence on Paqueña's ever shrinking lap. Paqueña moved away from Ulquiorra and picked up Ambrosio. She chuckled at his face and kissed his forehead.

Paqueña: Sweet little one, what's the matter with you?

Ambrosio made his face again and hummed. Paqueña just hugged him to her chest and hummed back at him in a more musical tune. Paqueña dropped her expression and set Ambrosio down next to her. She rubbed her stomach and smiled.

Ulquiorra: What?

Paqueña looked at him like he was stupid, which he didn't much like.

Paqueña: Oh, just more kicking. She's been doing this all day.

At once, Ambrosio crawled over to his mother and put his face up against her belly to feel the movement. Lagarto and Dionisio both got up from their game and hurried over.

Dionisio /Lagarto: We want to feel, too!

They both clamored onto the bed and put a hand on her stomach. Dionisio pushed Lagarto, but Lagarto got his footing. Ulquiorra found some space to feel too. They all sat there for a few moments like that.

Lagarto: Is it over?

Paqueña: You sound disappointed?

Dionisio: Oh well. I got better things to do anyway.

He and his brother both stood up and got ready to go leave the room.

Ulquiorra: And where are you two going?

Lagarto: Oh...we were going to go see what Grimmjow was up to.

Ulquiorra: ¡Grimmjow, que desechar! (Grimmjow, that trash!)

His words were in Spanish, which normally meant he was mad (or just saying something to himself). His tone was no different, but everyone knew he wasn't happy. Lagarto and Dionisio cowered for a moment in fear of their father's wrath. Paqueña tapped Ulquiorra on the shoulder. He turned to her for a moment. She gave him the "sit out, I'll handle this" look.

Paqueña: Boys, you both know that your father doesn't like Grimmjow very much…much less when you two are around him. Can't you go find something else to do?

Dionisio: Like what?

Paqueña raised an eyebrow.

Paqueña: You could go find Lord Aizen's waxing kit and use it on the Gillians over in the barn.

Dionisio and Lagarto smiled and looked at one another in devilish approval. They both nodded at their mother and ran off.

Ulquiorra: ¿Cómo es que cualquiera mejor en todo? (How is that any better at all?)

Paqueña: ¿El heno, yo los conseguí lejos de Grimmjow, y eso es todo que importa el derecho? ( Hay, I got them away from Grimmjow, and that's all that matters right?)

Ambrosio made a face to tell them he wasn't happy.

Ulquiorra: Well, if you don't like not knowing what we're saying, why don't you learn to speak the language?

Paqueña: Um, Ulqui…he can't even speak yet. Isn't that asking a bit much?

Ulquiorra: Perhaps you're right.

The children all went off to find out who's team they had made on their first day of becoming true Soul Reapers. Taro and Neyoshi had found their ways to the front of the line.

Taro: Who do you think you got?

Neyoshi: Anyone but my father if I'm lucky!

The list:

Name: Company Officer  
Neyoshi Kuchiki 11th Kenpachi Zaraki  
Taro Abari Kuchiki 10th Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Ai Ichimaru 7th Sajin Komamura  
Haburi Ichimaru 3rd Gin Ichimaru  
Momo Hitsugaya 11th Kenpachi Zaraki  
Tiburon 10th Toshiro Hitsugaya  
Nanba Kurosaki 10th Toshiro Hitsugaya  
...etc.

Neyoshi: Well that's... pretty bad anyway...

Taro: Alright! I can deal with Hitsugaya!

Toshiro pushed through the crowd of people until he came to the list. He threw Taro and Neyoshi to the side, despite his small size. He took one look at the list, gasped and ran off to go speak to Yamamoto.

Toshiro burst into the Captain General's office in what could be described as panic.

Yamamoto: What is it, Captain Hitsugaya?

Toshiro: You put my daughter in 11th company? Under that murderer!

Yamamoto: Calm down, Captain Hitsugaya. Anger does not suit you.

Toshiro: How can I when, as we speak, my daughter has to report to the most dangerous company in the whole Thirteen Court Guard?

Yamamoto: I had assumed you wanted her there.

Toshiro: HOW WOULD YOU GET THAT IDEA!?

Yamamoto: If you can't calm down, I will have you thrown out.

Toshiro took a deep breath and sat down on the floor.

Toshiro: I am sorry…it's just, this makes me very nervous.

Yamamoto: I understand. I think there is something you should see.

He reached into his desk and pulled out a piece of paper. The paper was a form written by Momo that stated she wanted to be put into 11th company. Toshiro was shocked and frozen.

Toshiro: Why...why didn't she tell me?

Yamamoto: I can't say.

Toshiro stood up and inclined his head to Yamamoto.

Toshiro: I am sorry for my disturbance and my rudeness, sir.

Yamamoto: I understand your anxieties, Captain Hitsugaya. It's not easy to take care of a child without the help of a mother, especially with a girl like Momo.

Momo walked into the building that all 11th company members were supposed to report to. She opened the doors and poked her head in to see what was going on. The building was completely empty except for lockers, a few practice dummies, and some weights.

Momo: Hello? Anybody in here!?

She walked around the room examining the stuff.

All of 11th company: boooooogahghgdxgdfcydwfgyuigarghetrkhgnmb,cmb zxc,mbvlkafjhvk;eufhg;tjhotgtrjihougihbjklvsbkjnv.klbsf boooo boo bask!

Momo: Ahhhhiiiiieeeiii!

Momo shrieked and fell back onto her butt. Everyone came out from behind what they had been hiding behind. Laughing, a few people gave each other high fives. Neyoshi walked in after Momo and walked over to where the girl lay.

Kenpachi: We didn't scare you, did we?

Momo: Just a bit.

Momo pulled herself back up onto her feet and brushed off her clothes.

Yachiru: That was a good one, Kenny!

Kanpachi: You think so? Me, too

Ikkaku: Well, I hope so. You thought of it.

Yachiru turned and spat at him. Ikkaku dodged it this time.

Momo: Isn't there some kind of official business you should be telling me about?

Kenpachi: Oh, yah! You're right!

He whistled and someone threw him a pair of keys. He handed them to Momo.

Kenpachi: Here, these are for your locker.

He pointed over at a rusty locker that looked like someone had used Bankai on it.

Kenpachi: And that's your locker. Learn to love it!

The whole group behind him began to laugh at this.

Yachiru: I'm the second captain here, and that's Ikkaku the third seat. And over there is Yumichika the fifth seat. Don't mess with any of us. It's a bad idea. And, of course, there's Kenny, but I don't need to tell you about him!

Neyoshi: And I'm under the impression I'm your new forth seat.

All: Huh?

Yachiru was in total disgust, Kenpachi was just dumbfounded, and Ikkaku's mouth was hanging open. Yumichika didn't care.

Kenpachi: Wait, old man Yama stuck you as my fourth seat and didn't tell me?

Neyoshi: Well, they were supposed to have sent you a letter, but...

There was a pile of unopened mail in one corner of the room that looked like it had been gathering for years.

Kenpachi: Yah see, Yachiru? This is why that stuff is important.

Yachiru: Well, how was I supposed to know?

Kenpachi: Ah, never mind!

He scratched his temple and thought for a moment.

Kenpachi: _Well, if old man Yama says this guy is my man, I guess I can't really argue. And if he's no,t he'll be dead within the month. I can't lose._

Kenpachi: Alright. If you're so convinced you belong in my company, tell me why.

He sat down with a thud on one of the weight lifting benches. He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow like he was going to be sitting there for awhile. The rest of the company figured they'd do the same and leaned up against something or sat down.

Neyoshi: I come from the proud—

Kenpachi: Wait, you're not Byakuya's kid, are you?

Neyoshi: Yes, I am.

Kenpachi: No shit! snort Carry on, proud clan boy!

Neyoshi: I can fight, and I am knowledgeable about all varieties of Hollows.

The room stayed quiet for a few seconds.

Yachiru: Is that it?

Neyoshi: Pretty much.

Kenpachi:...I've just got one question for you...

He got really serious and looked at Neyoshi with interest.

Kenpachi: Do you love to fight? I mean, do you have it in your blood?

Neyoshi: Sir, to my clan, being a Soul Reaper is our blood. There is no honor without it, no life without it.

Kenpachi leaned back and studied his options for a moment.

Yachiru whispered in Kenpachi's ear...

Yachiru: He's cool with me!

Kenpachi: Alright, then. You can be my fourth seat, but you had better be as good as you make yourself sound.

Kenpachi turned then to Momo.

Kenpachi: Then what about you? Why are you here?

Momo: Because you don't scare me.

Kenpachi looked at Yachiru with a smile and shook his head.

Kenpachi: Then you don't know me well enough.

Momo: I think I know you just enough to understand you're not all that bad.

Kenpachi laughed as he began to speak.

Kenpachi: Oh really? Well, let's test that. Ikkaku, throw me the rope!

Ikkaku: Sure.

Ikkaku went over and got some rope out of the closet and threw it to him.

Momo: What's that for?

Yachiru jumped down off of Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi walked over to Momo. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her so she could see the wall to her left. He leaned down to speak to her.

Kenpachi: You see that rampart up there?

Momo: Um, yes...

The hair on the back of her head stood up as she started to get where this was going.

Kenpachi: How high up do you think that thing is?

Momo: Maybe fifty feet...why?

Kenpachi grunted and stood up. Momo stared, realizing this would not end well for her. Kenpachi with one hand, picked her up threw her over his shoulders and jumped into the air. Momo kicked and screamed for about a minute before she realized that was useless. Kenpachi landed on his target and tied Momo upside down to the beam.

Toshiro came stomping into 11th company to talk to his daughter about five minutes later. He walked in and noticed the entire company was training for once…which was odd enough, considering out of all the days they were supposed to be training they only worked about 20 of the time. Toshiro looked around the group for where his daughter was supposed to be, but didn't see her. He walked over to Kenpachi to ask him about it. Kenpachi was standing up in front of the group accusing various people of not doing what they were doing right.

Toshiro: Captain Zaraki–

Kenpachi: It's Kenpachi That Captain shit isn't needed.

Tochiro: Very well, Kenpachi. Where's my daughter? I want to speak to her.

Kenpachi: Well, I don't know, somewhere around here. Look around and find out for yourself. I'm busy.

That's when Toshiro noticed the indications of retsu levels coming from the ceiling. Toshiro spun around and finally noticed Momo hanging from a rafter.

Toshiro: What is the meaning of this!?

Kenpachi hummed and turned around not really interested.

Kenpachi: Oh, right, I almost forgot about that. Just a little discipline. I had to get something straight with her is all.

Toshiro: That is what you call discipline!?

Toshiro walked over to the wall to go get her. Momo yelled down to him.

Momo: No, dad, don't worry about it! I can figure this out! Go back to your own company! They need you right now!

Matsumoto came walking in at that point.

Rangiku: Captain, we need you at 10th company. We still have to get all the men briefed and get the new recruits settled in...What is your daughter doing on the ceiling?

Toshiro: Ask him!

Momo: Go on, dad! I can handle this myself!

Matsumoto: Come on, Captain. We need to go.

Kenpachi: Yah, Hitsugaya. Get gone. We don't need you around here.

Toshiro gave Momo a look that said "you better get home soon." He turned and left with Matsumoto.

When Toshiro arrived at 10th company, all was quiet. The experienced members of his company were in rows standing by the back wall, and the three new recruits were all on their knees in the center of the room. Toshiro and Matsumoto walked in front of them and stood facing the three of them.

Toshiro: The second captain has already given you the keys to your lockers, I am told.

Rangiku: Yes, sir, that's true.

Tochiro: Good. Then let me start out by saying that I read over your past resumes, and I was very impressed the three of you all come from exceptional...(he keeps talking)

Tiburon wasn't listening to him. He was busy taking note of the fact that the opponent he had met during the demonstration was now sitting to his right.

Tiburon: _I didn't think I'd wind up in the same company as this guy… I'm surprised. I thought someone like him would have gone to a higher ranking captain. I wanted to be under Captain Hitsugaya, but this guy could have easily been under Captain Kuchiki, or better. _

Toshiro:...I noticed when I was reading that you, Tiburon, didn't have a last name. Is that correct?

Tiburon broke out of his thoughts at the mention of his name.

Tiburon; Yes, that's true. I don't know my last name.

Toshiro: What's the reason for that?

Tiburon: I came from one of the higher numbered districts. I am not aware of who my family is, and I never bothered to name myself.

Toshiro: I understand.

Toshiro noticed the two swords that were on his back. One of them looked like a Hollow's sword; the other one was a Soul Reaper Zanpaku-to.

Toshiro: In my company, the only time we are armed is when we go out for training and in times of alert. I'll have to ask you to disarm.

Tiburon: I'm sorry. I can't do that, sir.

Toshiro: And why is that?

Tiburon: Because. I just can't.

Toshiro: Alright…but I'll expect then that you not draw either one of your swords, or else your punishment will be four times what it would have been.

Toshiro turned his attention to the boy to Tiburon's left.

Toshiro: And you are Nanba Kurosaki?

Nanba: Yes, that's my name.

Toshiro: Any relation to Ichigo Kurosaki?

Nanba: Yes. He is my father.

The whole crowd drew in their breath as they realized this. Most of them had thought of it before.

Toshiro: I see. Well, the three of you are dismissed. You may get your uniforms in the locker rooms; they are waiting for you there.

The three of them all stood up and walked in that direction.

As they walked, the temptation to talk to this new guy came over Taro.

Taro (to Nanba): So you live with Ichigo Kurosaki?

Nanba turned and smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Nanba: No, just his son, that's all; I don't live with him!

Taro: Oh...sorry, I didn't know about that.

Nanba: I won't hold it against you; yesterday, no one knew I existed.

Tiburon: I wanted to ask you about that. Where did you learn to fight like you do?

Taro turned to Tiburon.

Taro: Hay, dude, you didn't go to the Soul Reaper academy either. How'd you like it if I asked you that?

Tiburon: I picked up most of my skills in basic training lessons I got from an old man I once knew. Everyone has heard that story. I just want to know where this guy learned his skills.

Nanba: Don't argue over it! It doesn't bother me at all!

He smiled.

Nanba: I learned everything I know from Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin.

Taro: Is everyone in your life a Soul Society legend?

Nanba: Legendary? Huh! Never viewed them like that before…

Taro opened the door to the locker rooms and held it open for the two of them.

Taro: Then what do you view them as?

Nanba: Primary caretakers, more or less.

Taro: Wait. So you're like their son?

Nanba: Yah, pretty much. They never had any kids and my dad didn't want me so I went to them and they raised me like I was their own.

Taro: Sad...

Nanba: Not really. I'm perfectly happy with it.

The two of them stood there, waiting for Tiburon to come back, who had gone off to find where the uniforms were supposedly at. The two of them searched for their lockers as they talked.

Taro: So, do you even know your dad?

Nanba: You sure do ask a lot of questions. But to answer you, no, I really don't. I've never met the guy.

Nanba: Ah! Found my locker!

Taro: I still can't find mine...

He frowned and gritted his teeth together.

Taro: Well, I'm an only child. I live with my mother and my father, and I sorta live with my aunt and uncle who are smoking rich. End of story, my life rocks.

Nanba : Yah, but...Kisuke has a PS3.

Taro:...I no longer feel bad for you, you lucky son of a–

Tiburon walked in with the uniforms.

Tiburon: Found them.

Matsumoto sat at home reading a magazine and drinking some sake. She heard the door open. She looked up from her reading. Ai walked into the room with a bit of a smile. She walked over to her mother with no hesitation at all.

Ai: Mother, I need an abortion.

Matsumoto raised an eye brow.

Rangiku: Already?

Ai: You're not surprised?

Rangiku: Not at all, actually. With your behavior it was bound to happen.

Ai: Good point.

She sat down.

Rangiku: You know you are going to have to tell your father.

Ai: Now, mother, that's cruel. I'm mad at the guy, but that doesn't mean I want him dead.

Rangiku: So, who is he?

Ai: No one you know about.

Rangiku: No one I know you've had sex with, or someone I don't know?

Ai: The first.

Rangiku: Have I raised a girl who will live like that?

Ai: Like what?

Rangiku: From man to man.

Ai: What? Like you?

Rangiku: Sure, I had a lot of men, but that was just an excuse.

Ai put her feet up on the coffee table.

Ai: An excuse for what?

Rangiku: Making your father jealous.

Ai pursed her lips.

Ai: And you think I'm trying to make someone else jealous?

Rangiku took a sip of sake and turned the page in her magazine.

Rangiku: No, not at all. I think you don't have an excuse and are looking for one. It's someone you'd like to have but know you can't. Seems like you've been trying out the people that are the farthest from that person so far, but no luck. Now you want to clean up your mess and you expect to get off without a hitch.

Ai: You seemed perfectly fine with it when I walked in here.

Rangiku: No, you misunderstand; I'm fine with it. I lived that life; how can I get angry at you for doing the same? It's your father who's going to be angry. Ai, he loves you so much. When he finds out about this, there is going to be blood spilt...so...

Rangiku looked up at her.

Rangiku: Who's the father?

Izuru adjusted some papers in a file cabinet. He carefully rearranged the files that were messy. A drop of sweat fell from his brow. He looked at the tiny splatter mark on the file cabinet in shock.

Izuru: Am I sweating?

He glanced over at his captain, who was sitting at his desk, sharpening his Zanpaku-to. Izuru cowered a little at the sharp noise the blade made. He felt his face start to contort into dismay. Izuru caught himself and smiled again at his file work. He went back to what he was doing.

Gin: Hay, Izuru.

Izuru nearly jumped out of his skin. His captain was no more then a few feet away from him, then standing behind him rather then to his side at the desk.

Izuru: _No. There is no way he could know. You are being paranoid Izuru. There's no way he could know; not yet at least!_

Izuru spun around.

Izuru: Oh! Captain…You scared me, sir. What is it you wanted?

Gin wasn't even looking at him; he was spacing off, looking out the window, not really paying attention to his second captain at all.

Gin: I need to you come over to my house about 5:00 tonight; Ran has some heavy lifting to be done and I don't want to do it. Think you can help?

Izuru: _NO! By that time he's bound to have found out! I'm dead! I'm dead! What to do, what to do?!_

Izuru: Sure, that'd be okay.

Izuru: _That was not the thing to do!  
_  
Gin: Okay, see you then. I'm going to take off, it's five minutes till my shift is over anyway.

He turned and walked off down the hall.

Izuru stood there for a second with a hand over his mouth then ran after him. He rounded the corner that Gin took.

Izuru: Captai–

The hall was empty. Too late...

Izuru: I'm doomed.

Gin walked into his house the way he always did: careful to not knock over the vase from Matsumoto's grandmother, and narrowly fitting past the couch. Matsumoto sat on the arm chair across the coffee table from the couch today, sipping on some kind of beverage. Gin looked over at the rooms of their children. He raised his arms and pointed at the two rooms with his thumb.

Gin: They home yet?

Rangiku: Ai is, but Haburi won't be home 'til dinner.

Gin leaned his head back a little in thought, then decided to go through with his plan.

Gin put an arm on the top of the couch vaulted over it, slid over the coffee table and wound up sitting in front of his wife. Matsumoto tilted her head to the side in question of what he was doing. Gin snatched her drink from her, smelled it, and looked at her.

Gin: Starting early, are we?

Gin downed the drink and threw the cup to the side. Matsumoto leaned forward and kissed him.

They sat like that for a minute. Matsumoto finally open her eyes and pushed him far enough away to have some kind of conversation.

Rangiku: Your daughter has something to say to you.

Gin: What?

Rangiku: Your daughter wants to tell you something.

Gin: Yes, I know that. What does she want to tell me?

Rangiku: Ask her yourself.

Gin's smile faded away.

Gin: Rangiku Ichimaru, I demand you tell me what's going on.

Rangiku: I think you would take it better from her.

Gin: I would rather hear it from you. Tell me now!

Rangiku: I think you should hear this from your daughter.

Gin sat this for a moment and entertained the idea of inventing mind control. He stood up and walked over to his daughter's room. He knocked calmly on the door.

Gin: Ai, will you open the door? It's locked.

Ai: Ahhhh...can we talk later? I'm busy right now.

Matsumoto cringed knowing that, that was a mistake. Gin backed up.

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!!**_

The door fell in. With one kick the thing splintered to pieces all over Ai's room. Some of the dust still was in the air.

Gin walked through the door, brushing aside a piece of wood still clinging to the hinge.  
Ai sat there, cowering at her father's current mood.

Gin walked over and grabbed her arm and twisting it to one side.

Ai: Ow! You're hurting me!

Gin: That would be the point. Now that I have your attention...

He leaned down in her face. His eyes opened.

Gin: What are you not telling me?

Ai: Nothing!

She started to sob, one of her hands reached for her arm that he was holding. His other hand batted it out of the way.

Rangiku: For heaven's sake, Ai! Tell him already! This is getting out of hand!

Ai: I... I

Gin twisted her arm a little harder.

Ai: I'm knocked up, okay!

Gin dropped her arm immediately, and he went back to smiling and squinting. Ai stood there frozen and slack jaw, in absolute awe of her father. Gin sat down beside her.

Gin: Don't make that face Ai, you have such a cute face it may stick like that.

He patted her head.

Ai: Don't hurt me! I'll get rid of the thing tomorrow and - you're not angry?

Gin: At you? Never. Just a little annoyed, that's all. Not at you, though. We'll take care of this. Who would the father be, by the way?

Ai: Izuru...

She still was stuck in a haze and didn't quite know how to react to her father.

Gin stood up and tussled her hair as he walked out.

Gin: That's my girl. You can do what you like until dinner, but be at the table by 5:00.

Rangiku: Just like that?

Gin: Just like that.

It was 4:58 that night. Izuru stood outside of the Ichimaru household.

Izuru: Well, I suppose I was dead anyway... this is going to hurt, though. I doubt that he'll let me die quickly. At least I won't drown.

Izuru gulped and opened the door.

Gin: Ah, Izuru, I'm glad you're on time.

Izuru: _Maybe he doesn't know!_

Gin: Won't you sit down and have something to eat? I'd hate to deprive a man of his last meal.

Izuru: hopes crushed Never mind.

Izuru sat down at the kotatsu.

Izuru: So I guess you found out about our little fiasco, huh?

Gin: Please don't use those kinds of terms at my table. I wouldn't want to have to kill you before my Zanpaku-to is done baking. I plan to slowly chop you to pieces with a super heated blade, you know?

Izuru: _Why am I still sucking up to this guy? He is rude and abusive. He dumps all of his work on me, publicly demeans me, treats me like I'm an idiot and then goes around and tells my friends about it. Come to think of it, I don't have any friends because of this guy_!

Gin: Would you please pass my wife the butter, bitch?

Izuru's eyes narrowed and he slammed both of his fists down on the table.

Izuru: No, I will not pass the butter!

Haburi: Okay, just don't cut the cheese. (This is a funny joke, laugh!)

Ai: What's kind of sad is that you respond to bitch...

Izuru: See? You've even got them trained to do it!

Gin: Do what?

Izuru: Say things to make fun of me!

Gin: Now why would I do that?

Izuru: Because you hate me! You have always hated me, you hate me to the core and I have no idea why! And you know what, I hate you, too! You are a selfish, violent, evil bastard who does nothing but hurt the people around him. You are a horrible captain! Half the time I do everything for you! You are so lazy I have to come over to your house at least four times a week for hours, just to do the stuff you don't want to do. AND I HATE YOU FOR IT!

Everyone just sat there. Izuru breathed hard to get his lungs back from yelling them out. Gin just smiled at him, his lip twitching. His eyes, still closed, looked like thry were about to snap open.

Izuru quickly pushed the butter over to Rangiku.

Izuru: Here's the butter, Ms. Ichimaru!!

Gin's smiled suddenly dropped.

Gin: Izuru! Look out!

The Ichimaru family all ducked. Gin tackled Izuru down to the ground. A second after the two of them hit the ground a huge sedo beam ripped through their home. Gin popped up at once; Izuru rolled to the side and stood up.

Gin: Ai, Haburi, Rangiku! Get out of here! Run until you can't feel my spirit pressure anymore, then get help! Izuru! Go get the other companies!

Grimmjow landed down on the roof across from Gin. Grimmjow cracked his neck from side to side then turned to go run off; Gin took off running after him.  
Izuru did what he was told and ran off in the direction of the nearest company.

_Izuru: Did captain Ichimaru just save my life? And after I said that stuff about him... he was going to kill me...And he still…Oh, now I feel terrible!  
_  
Gin lunged forward in a barrage of sword movements. One after another, Grimmjow blocked all of them with no effort.

Grimmjow kept trying to get away and go do something else.

Gin: Shoot to kill!

Gin's Zanpaku-to extended in dangerous proximity to Grimmjow's head. Gin moved more to try and get him in an after swing but Grimmjow moved to fast.

Grimmjow_: Damn! I hate captains!_

Gin lunged forward and bringing his zanpaku-to back to its normal length, the steel finally made contact with Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled to some extent, then grabbed the blade and chucked the zanpaku-to, Gin included, into a nearby wall. Izuru soon found the 11th company and woke Yachiru and Kenpachi. Neither of them were happy to be awake.

Kenpachi: What seem to be the hold up?

Izuru: Captain Ichimaru has just engaged battle with an Espada near his home!

Kenpachi: Well, why didn't you say so sooner?! Come on, Yachiru, let's go!

Yachiru jumped up on his shoulder and hung on for the ride. Kenpachi took off running with great speed...in the opposite direction of where Gin was.

Izuru: A lot of help they'll be!

Izuru ran off to go find someone else to help him.

Gin was thrown up against another building. His whole body jerked with the impact. Blood ran from his mouth and he let go of his zanpaku-to. Grimmjow ran, then slid, bringing his elbow into Gin's ribs with a sharp crack. Grimmjow stopped for a moment, satisfied that he had beaten him badly. He turned to go leave and attend to his other business, but stopped dead in his tracks. Komamura, Ukitake, Byakuya, Toshiro, and Soi Fon were all standing there with their zanpaku-to drawn.

Byakuya: I advise you leave now, before we have to seriously injure you.

Rangiku walked up beside all of them.

Rangiku: Honey, I brought friends!

She called in a sarcastic voice. She got a better look at how her husband was doing and quickly took on a more serious tone. She walked around Grimmjow with Zanpaku-to in hand. She got to Gin and tried to help him up. He couldn't stand, so the two of them just sat there waiting for Grimmjow to move, or for the ever growing group of soul reapers to attack. Now there was at least a whole company of people on the scene.  
Grimmjow looked around himself for a moment.

Grimmjow: If I took them on one at a time I might be able to take them, but in one big group like this with just me…it doesn't seem like a good idea.  
He scoffed.

Grimmjow: Fine, I give.

He threw up in the air a metal thing that was only in any of their visions for a few moments. The thing was up in the sky in just a matter of seconds. With that, he was gone.

The next morning, all the captains and their companies were out getting any information they could on what Grimmjow was doing there, including finding out what he threw. Some of the companies were patching up walls and fixing roofs.

The screen opens with a view of the Research and Devolvement department. It then switches to a view of a dark room with an examination light over a metal table where what looks like a white gigantic seed pod was laying on the table. Byakuya, Renji, Komamura, Kenpachi, and Yachiru were there, along with a few others including Kurotsuchi, the current head of the department.

Mayuri: What we have here seems to be some kind of container. It's silicate based and has a similar composition to that of a Hollow's fingernails.

Renji: Wait. So that's a Hollow fingernail?

Mayuri: Did I say that?

Renji: Kinda...

Mayuri: No. I said it's similar, not that it is. All I was implying is that this thing is definitely Hollow created; not from our world or the human world. Are you satisfied with that?

Renji: Kinda...

Komamura: What is this thing supposed to carry?

Mayuri: When we examine the inside we found traces of tin. That could mean anything, so what this thing contained is unclear.

Byakuya: Does that mean then that someone in the Soul Society would have had to have removed the contents of this thing?

Mayuri: Yes, that's true.

Komamura: Well then, what are we waiting for!? We must inform the Captain General at once before this gets ugly!

Mayuri: That will not be necessary; he has already been informed.

Renji: When did that happen?

Mayuri: Almost five months ago, when the first one of these things showed up.

Renji: Wait, there are more of these things!?

Mayuri: Six more, at least.

Byakuya: Why were we not aware of this?

Mayuri: I'm not sure. I wasn't told to inform anyone unless asked, and you were all never let in on the information. These things were being found by people in the lower districts, and even in the better class housing. Then we started finding them in the walls of our own fortress, and now we find out who's been delivering them.

Komamura: Do you have any suggestions as to what may have caused a need for one of these things?

Mayuri: Supplies, maybe. I'm not sure. I don't know what you could fit into such a small container that would do a spy much good here.

Momo and her father were taking a walk in one of the classier districts at lunch the next day after the meeting in the Research and Development department.

Toshiro: So, are you aware of what's going on?

Momo: Thing's are starting to heat up, that's what! I can't wait to finally see some action around here!

Toshiro: Momo, that's a terrible thing to say! People are going to die because of what's happening.

Momo: No one too important.

Toshiro stopped and gave his daughter a stern look.

Momo: Okay! Okay! I get the point.

Toshiro: I want you to be safe when that finally happens...

Momo went over and picked up a stack of papers out of a mailbox.

Toshiro: What's that all about?

Momo: Oh, nothing. Captain Kenpachi wanted me to pick these up, that's all.

Toshiro: Oh, alright. Do you have to leave, then?

Momo: Yah. Lunch will be over in five minutes, and I think I'm going to have to clean out another corner full of papers.

Toshiro: Alright…Be home right after your shift is done.

Momo: Alright. I'll be there!

She ran off and got ready to turn down a corner.

_**BAAAANNNNGG!!**_

Momo: Ouch!

Tiburon: Hay! What the-?!

The two of them collided head-on. Momo fell on her butt, dropping all of her papers and Tiburon fell to his side. Tiburon looked up to see who he had so foolishly run into. He blinked when he realized it was his captain's daughter. He immediately stood up and extended a hand to help her up.

Tiburon: I am so sorry! I didn't see you coming at all.

Momo: Oh…no, I'm sorry. It was my fault that I was going to fast for someone carrying...that...many...papers…

She started to drift off in thought after staring at him for a while.

Momo: _Is this guy for real? He's acting like one of those gentlemen you see in movies. And he's so cute..._

Toshiro saw the two of them hit one another and rushed over to see to his daughter.

Toshiro: Momo! Are you alright!? You're not hurt are you?

Momo: No not at all.

She took Tiburon's hand, and he helped her stand up. Tiburon then looked down at the papers that were all over the ground. He began to pick them up, one by one, until he had them all in a nice stack. He handed them up to Momo. It reminded her of how someone looks when they give a girl an engagement ring. She smiled and took the papers.

Momo: Thank you.

Toshiro: Where are you going at this time of day Tiburon?

Tiburon: Home, sir. My shift is over.

Toshiro: Oh. I see.

Tiburon nodded his head and bowed to the both of them. He then walked off in the direction he was going in.

Tiburon opened the door to his house and then closed it. Tiburon locked the door and threw the keys to the side on an end table. He turned around and looked at his visitor.

Tiburon: Father...what brings you to my home?

Ulquiorra: Just here to make sure you're doing alright…son…

End of Chapter 1!

**Preview of chapter two:**

The screen is black.  
Momo: I want you to have these, just as a gift from me to you.

Momo hands Tiburon some homemade rice balls and chocolates.

Izuru: Sir, there's a large number of Gillians and Arrancar that have just invaded the Soul Society!

Yoruichi: Nanba, this is your father...Ichigo Kurosaki...

Soi Fon: We must mobilize and fight now! Our defenses are perfect! It's just a matter of attacking with force! We must move now or be killed in our sleep!

And yes, there will be more Paqueña, I swear


	2. Preempt to Disaster

Chapter Two: Pre-empt to Disaster

**Chapter Two: Pre-empt to Disaster**

Aledjandro: Is that all?

Ulquiorra: I'm also here to ask for what reason you accepted this mission without seeking my permission.

Aledjandro: I'm sorry you had to be the last to know, but there was no other way. Had I asked you, you wouldn't have allowed me.

Ulquiorra: _Why does he insist about these things? I would have allowed him if he had only asked! _

Ulquiorra grunted and ignored his son.

Aledjandro: Will you be leaving, then?

Ulquiorra: …Why do you think I wouldn't have allowed you to do this mission?

Aledjandro scratched the back of his head, finding correct words to describe it.

Aledjandro: Because you baby me.

Ulquiorra scoffed and left.

Ulquiorra: _I have no reason to deal with this; clearly, he is doing fine on his own. _

Ulquiorra walked into his room with a scowl. He opened the door and almost let it slam, but decided not to for fear of waking his children, who slept just across the hall. He passed the second set of doors and walked on into the actual bedroom. Paqueña sat out on the sun deck that was attached to their bedroom. The curtains billowed with the slight breeze. Her bleach white night dress blew weightlessly. Paqueña rubbed her stomach as she sat in deep thought about something.

Ulqiuorra approached her, making sure to make enough noise so as to not sneak up on her.

Ulquiorra: What's on your mind?

Paqueña turned her head a little, but still didn't face him.

Paqueña: What's on yours?

Ulquiorra: …Children and everything they can do to make you angry.

Paqueña chuckled and turned her body to face him.

Paqueña: What did he say to you?

Ulquiorra: Enough…He said I baby him…do I baby my children?

Paqueña: Well…you don't "baby" them like I do, but…

Paqueña stood up with some difficulty. She brushed off her backside and walked into the bedroom.

Paqueña: …You do favor them.

Ulquiorra: And what do you mean by that?

Paqueña: Only that you think them weak. You act like they're so easily harmed. Every parent does that; it just means you love your kids. It's nothing to worry about.

Ulquiorra: Then why doesn't he know that?

Paqueña: Because he isn't a father.

She walked over to him. Ulquiorra looked off in another direction, attempting to ignore her approach. Paqueña took his face in her hands and forced him to look at her.

Paqueña: Fatherhood is hard on you, isn't it?

Ulquiorra: I don't like these kinds of situations. I've got a problem and I can't do anything about it but wait it out.

Paqueña: You'll live.

Ulquiorra hugged his wife, careful not to squish her or make her uncomfortable.

Ulquiorra: I don't like it when they get mad at me.

Paqueña: I know…I know, just give him some time. He'll come around.

Paqueña broke away from him and went over to sit on the bed.

Paqueña: Now, do you want to screw me to make yourself feel better?

Ulquiorra looked at her like she was crazy.

Ulquiorra: Um… Paqueña, have you examined yourself lately?

Paqueña: What? Am I unattractive to you now, all of a sudden?

Ulquiorra: No, that's not what I mean! Aren't you due any day now?

Paqueña: Yah, but that doesn't mean we shouldn't have some fun! Besides, this is about you, not me!

Ulquiorra rolled his eyes and sat down next to her.

Ulquiorra: You may not be concerned with your general welfare, but I am.

Ulquiorra kissed her forehead.

Ulquiorra: Get some sleep.Ttomorrow's the day Aledjandro comes home.

The next day, at approximately 10:00 am.

Tiburon was on his way to the 10th company, where he worked, when Momo came bounding up behind him. Tiburon barley had time to react before the small girl was practically on his heels. He whipped around to meet her greetings.

Momo: Ah! Tiburon! I wanted to talk to you!

Momo: I want you to have these, just as a gift from me to you.

She unraveled a ball of cloth to reveal a large package. Momo handed Tiburon some homemade rice balls and chocolates. He though of what he should do, and decided that thanks and a smile would be how people normally react. Tiburon smiled and nodded to her.

Tiburon: Thank you. What's the occasion?

Momo: I just wanted to thank you for being so kind to me yesterday.

Tiburon: I knocked you over! If anything, I should be apologizing to you!

Momo silenced him with a smile. Tiburon realized that this whole time she really hadn't been paying one bit of attention to what he was saying. This girl had been locked onto his form and was apparently very taken with him. It was kinda like the look he had seen his mother give his father from time to time. Truth be told, he was somewhat intimidated.

Tiburon:_ Does this girl seek some kind of intimacy with me? No, can't be! She just met me! _

Momo: Tiburon, you're looking at me kind of strangely. Is there a problem?

Tiburon: No! No problem!! Look, I'm going to be late, and I need to go. May I see you later?

Momo: Are you asking me if you can see me, or if you will see me?

She made a face to show her confusion.

Tiburon: Both.

Momo: Well, I'm no mind reader, so I can't tell you the second one, but…I would like to see you later…

She held the 'later' out longer and in a lower voice that moved some part of him to wonder if this girl was all her appearance said she was.

Tiburon:_ Maybe this girl's affections wouldn't be so bad…what am I thinking?! _

Izuru sat doing more filing work. He hadn't stopped working since Gin went to the hospital. Gin had been there for severe flesh wounds that had been inflicted by Grimmjow Jeagerjaques only three days earlier. Only his family had been allowed to see him so far, but rumor had it that he was going to make full recovery. In the meantime, Izuru was put in charge of third company and instructed to do massive amounts of paperwork. It all had barley anything to do with what the company was currently doing, but Izuru did it, concluding that this was Gin's punishment for him. At the moment, Izuru was considering death as a happy alternative.

Izuru: _sigh Why am I even here?! I should be out helping the men, but noooo! Captain Ichimaru strikes again!_ _But I would feel horrible if I didn't do something…he did save my life…_

Izuru turned around and screamed in a high girly voice.

Izuru;\: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEfkdsfhglsfihktsuhblgkibhskhblkgjhogjhgpouogfiuiosdjhodbnlzcjnoicvjnlfkgnjpfnjlfbjl! (Oh you get the point!)

Gin's face couldn't have been more then a foot from Izuru, not to mention the fact he was standing there at all after not being around for three days.

Gin: Hello, Izuru. How have you managed?

Izuru stepped away from his captain. He bent over and braced himself on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

Izuru: Captain! I'm pant surprised to see you.

Gin: Yah. I got that from the scream. You still haven't answered my question.

Izuru: We're all doing fine as far as I know…

He stood up and tried to regain his dignity.

Gin: 'As far as you know.' What do you mean by that?

Izuru: Well, I have been doing lots of paperwork, and—

He was cut off by the sound of the alarm. Izuru ran over to the window and looked outside. He went pale as he looked at the scene before him.

Gin: Izuru, what's going on out there?

Izuru: Sir there's a large number of Gillians and Arrancar that have just invaded the Soul Society!

Gin immediately turned on his heels and went back out the way he must have come.

Izuru: Sir, you can't go! You're too injured to fight!

Gin: I'm not going to fight. I'm going to go and get my family. I wanna make sure they're alright.

Kanpachi and crew all charged through the streets. They were the first company to get to the assault, because they were the closest. Momo hung on Ikkaku's heels which he didn't much like. Yachiru was clinging onto Kenpachi's shoulders.

Yachiru: This looks like a big one, Kenny! A REALLY big one!

Kenpachi: I sure hope so. We haven't seen any real action in ages!

With that, Kenpachi charged forward ahead of the group. Kenpachi rounded the corner, then stopped.

Grimmjow, and at least ten other non-Espada Arrancar were all standing behind him. Behind them were at least thirty Gillians.

Kenpachi: Looks like you guys brought the whole fleet!

Grimmjow: Oh, these? They're nothing.

Yachiru: Kenny, look up there! That one! He's the strongest!

She pointed up to the top of one of the Gillian's heads. Ulquiorra stood there, overseeing the invasion.

Kenpachi: Yah, he's the strongest, but I don't think I want to waste all my time on someone like him. I'd like to get to all these guys first!

Grimmjow: _Man, Soul Reapers are dumb!_

Kenpachi ran forward.

Grimmjow:_ Ah, damn! Here he comes. They're always so slow!_

Grimmjow pulled up his sword in time to block Kenpachi. He then swung his arm out, knocking Kenpachi's blade to the side. Grimmjow spun around and gained some momentum, then punched his opponent in the face. Kenpachi saw the blow coming and rolled with it; literally. He rolled to the side and picked up his sword. Grimmjow flashed and stepped a foot away from him. Kenpachi flung his sword up in defense. Grimmjow kicked him in the face instead of a sword attack. Kenpachi's head jerked back and sat there for a moment. He chuckled as Grimmjow stood there.

Kenpachi: Chuckle So this is what an Espada fights like.

Grimmjow put his blade to Kenpachi's neck.

Grimmjow: It's not even a fight yet.

Grimmjow motioned for the herd of Arrancar and Gillians behind him to begin moving forward. They did so at an extremely slow rate. People ran from their lodges as the entourage came toward them. The Gillians stepped on them as they ran. Thick liquid-filled splats were heard as the contact was made. Kenpachi watched Grimmjow's concentration drop for the moment at the sound. Kenpachi slapped the blade aside, and, taking two fists, he push/punched Grimmjow away from him. Grimmjow cringed a bit.

Grimmjow: _I H.A.T.E Soul Reapers!_

Grimmjow ran forward before Kenpachi could event detect his movements. He fired two sero blasts in the same fashion Kenpachi had punched him in. Kenpachi jerked with the sudden impact and bent his head down, watching the blood flow from his abdomen.

Kenpachi: Is that it?

Grimmjow growled. He jumped up in the air for a flying roundhouse kick. Kenpachi caught his leg and threw him 25 meters through the air.

Yachiru and Momo had stuck together and were at the time trying to avoid being killed by the Arrancar who were currently casing them. Yachiru, of course, could have ran and left them behind in a second, but she knew Momo wouldn't last long if she left.

Yachiru: Come on! Can't you run any faster!?

Momo: I haven't even been a Soul Reaper for a full week yet! Give me a break!

Yachiru: Okay, but I don't think they will!

Momo: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHhhahahahhhhahahhhhhhhhiiiieiieieieieii!

Toshiro and the tenth company approached the scene rapidly. A hell butterfly flew down by him.

Rangiku: Captain! What's the current status of the situation?

Toshiro: …The Captain General has advised extreme caution and ordered all personnel to help evacuate those trapped inside the area. They have two Espada with them, and at least six or more Arrancar.

Rangiku: Where does that mean we're going?

Toshiro stopped running.

Toshiro: You take the company and help in the evacuation. I have to go get my daughter.

They both suddenly turned their attention to their company. Tiburon had kept running when they had stopped.

Rangiku: Where are you goin-!?

Tiburon ran past the two of them and kept running toward the commotion.

Rangiku: What do you think is going through that guy's head?

Toshiro: I don't know…but that guy isn't what I would call trustworthy.

Back in the ranks, Nanba and Taro were waiting for some kind of order. Nanba was shaking and a bit stirred up by this whole business; Taro was used to this because of family. Living in the Soul Society his whole life helped, too.

Nanba: So, we're the new guys…does that mean we're expendable?

Taro: What on earth are you talking about? Man…you're such a wuss when real danger comes around. I thought you were tougher then that!

Nanba: Hay! I am not a wuss! And I'm certainly tougher than that! You don't seem to get it! There're Espada over there! Those guys make people like you and me look like ants!

Taro: Why can't they ever make us look like uncles?

Nanba: Oh, ha, ha very funny. What, did you need a joke book for that one? That hurt dude. That hurt.

Ulquiorra scanned the area. There wasn't much to see; lots of scrambling people; kids who, no doubt, were scared shitless of him; others who didn't look like they knew what they were doing…

His eyes glanced over and over until he found what he was looking for: Aledjandro was running toward where he currently was. He wasn't making very good time, which showed he was still trying to blend in. Ulquiorra scoffed at his son's current appearance. Everything that made him look remotely Hollow-ish had been replaced with some kind of ability that all his children possessed. Still, his costume bothered him…

Momo ran over to where it looked like Ikkaku and Yumichica had been. Instead, they found some more Arrancar and some dead Soul Reapers. Momo froze. The Arrancar adjusted themselves, and then noticed Yachiru and Momo's presence. Yachiru stepped in front of Momo.

Yachiru: Keep behind me and you should be safe!

Momo glanced back at the group of Arrancars, who had apparently not stopped chasing them. They were now running at a good pace toward the two of them, who now stood in between at least four of them. For all they knew there may have been more of them hiding.

Momo: Um, Yachiru? Those other ones are still behind us. Uh— Yahciru! Look out!

Yachiru: Huh?

A gigantic Gillian foot suddenly came crushing down on top of Yachiru. The thing had cloaked all of it's retsu with the help of the Espada riding on it's head. Yachiru cried out for a moment, but the foot muffled her scream.

Kenpachi abruptly winced and realized something was wrong. Grimmjow fired another sero blast from about ten feet away while running to the side to get some cover. Kenpachi let the blast hit him hard. His neck tissue tore a bit and blood began to pour down to his shoulder, staining the white of the Captain's uniform he wore with rustic crimson.

Kanpachi: Yachiru…?

Grimmjow: What's that?

Kenpachi didn't care to clarify; he quickly took up his sword and ran over to the nearest road to try and find his Second Captain.

Kenpachi: _Something's wrong. She's not as easy to find anymore! Damn! I wish I knew where I was going! Yachiru! _

Momo drew her Zanpaku-to, but she didn't even know how to use it. Nonetheless, she lunged forward and did her best to dig it into the foot. She was hardly even able to break its skin, so she just stabbed randomly, hoping the thing would move it's foot.

Ulquiorra looked down at her, faintly remembering her from some lecture Aizen had given.

Ulquiorra: _Captain Hitsugaya's daughter? Yes, that must be her. _

He looked up. The Captain himself was within a block of where they now all were. Kenpachi Zaraki wasn't too far away either. A thought then came to Ulquiorra in one of his mean streaks...

The foot finally removed it's self from Yachiru. Momo dove under the foot to get to her Second Captain. Yachiru lay there with her arms and legs crushed in directions they shouldn't have been. Her chest barley rose at all and her breathing came in wheezes. Blood was splattered all over her; small bone fractures had pierced her skin. The sides of her mouth sparkled with the red liquid. Momo could hardly stand to look at the little thing. She considered her options, and decided to pick her up.

Momo: I know you're not supposed to touch people with broken body parts, but if we stay here we'll both be killed!

The Arrancar had backed off into other allies, to go find more interesting things to do. Toshiro came running up to Momo.

Toshiro: Momo! Are you alright?! You aren't hurt, are--

He trailed off at the sight of Yachiru.

Toshiro: We need to get her to the hospital.

Momo How?! I can hardly find my way around here!

Toshiro: Momo, this shouldn't surprise you, but I've been a Captain since before you were born...I know what I'm doing.

Momo: I trust you.

Toshiro ran off in the direction of the hospital. Ulquiorra extended one finger and fired a sero beam in-between the two of them. The ground in front of Momo went flying from side to side; rocks that had been buried there for centuries now were flung into Momo's face. The small girl yelped, and stumbled back to where she had been standing. She jerked, and Yachiru screamed with pain. Kenpachi came running around the corner at this point. Toshiro stopped him with one arm.

Toshiro: Wait. Ulquiorra Shiffer is up there; if we attack now, this may not end well for my daughter or your Second Captain.

Kenpachi wasn't listening to him. He was staring at the tiny broken child in Momo's arms. She hardly even looked like a person anymore…now she was just a glob of flesh.

Kenpachi: Yachi...ru?

Toshiro glanced over at him.

Toshiro: Captain Zaraki, this is not the time to panic!

Kenpachi slapped Toshiro to the side and bolted over to where Yachiru was. Ulquiorra fired yet another sero beam and cut short his path. Kenpachi fell to the ground. On normal circumstances, this wouldn't have done more then made him laugh, but what he could see of Yachiru was enough to make him shut down. He just lay there, even though the sero beam had barley even hit him. Eyes small and mouth stuck in an awestruck position, he merely lay in place.

Izuru sat on top of a nearby building with a radio of some type and a bunch of the other assistant captains. They all sat there with their companies not far off. They were the closest to the mayhem. Yamamoto had asked them to be on call should something try to enlarge the invasions total area. The entire Soul Society was at odds ends. Almost everybody was gathered around the hospital or out finding casualties. Either way, everybody had there eye on the colossal Gillians and the people directing them.

Izuru: It doesn't get much worse then this!

Renji: Nah, this is just the starter phase!

Rangiku: He's right…this is just the beginning.

Nanao: You think there'll be more today?

Renji: Well, of course; we haven't won yet.

Izuru: chuckle Good point!

Nanao: Hay...what's that thing running over to Ulquiorra's Gillian?

They all turned to look at what was going on. A black streak of some kind was making incredible speed toward what appeared to be the epicenter of the attack.

Ulquiorra turned to the girl who now stood looking up at him, terrified. He pointed his finger. Toshiro's eyes widened. He yelled something at Momo, but she was deaf to his cries. She stared at Ulquiorra; almost at the point of tears she realized she was dead and just stopped moving. She was too stunned to understand she could run. Ulquiorra lipped something and the beam was fired. She watched it come toward her, but again did nothing. It was like the whole world was in slow motion. Her eyes caught every detail in the sero beam being directed at her forehead; for a moment, she was transfixed by its luster and iridescence. She just couldn't close her eyes. Then something happened: Her view of her death was blocked by some wall of muscle. She closed her eyes and leaned forward in relief. Aledjandro drew his Hollow blade, batting off the sero beam like it was air. Ulquiorra stared and frowned.

Ulquiorra: _What is he doing, that stupid trash!_

Aledjandro winced as his Hollow features returned to him. Two tears fell from his eyes. They solidified and turned to bone, and they grew into his half face mask. As they engulfed his face, his eyes turned completely black except for one sliver in his left eye. The flesh fell from his Hollow hole, turning to sand as it fell. Momo quacked as she watched.

Aledjandro: Not this one.

Ulquiorra: Why not?

Aledjandro: She's a friend of mine. Let's put it at that.

Ulquiorra: You must be joking. This human is your friend?

He sneered and jumped down from his perch. He landed in front of Aledjandro. Grimmjow watched from his rooftop, interested in what the two of them were going to do.

Ulquiorra: Move.

Aledjandro frowned and took a step toward him. He looked down at his father.

Aledjandro: No.

Ulquiorra: And…what do you intend to do if I should choose to ignore your words?

Aledjandro raised up his sword. It levitated and hung vertically as it began to spin. The entire sword blurred as its speed increased. They only thing visible was a slit that ran down the inside of the sword. The area around it began to warp and twist, and eventually form into a circular bubble around the focal point. A light flashed and a beam of blackness engulfed the area in front of the sword. The beam reflected no light, and gave off no light. It was simply a blanket of blackness, distributing itself out into a cone all around the area. The Gillians in its path (all of them) were swallowed up by it in one swoop. All the buildings, and pretty much the entire area of the attack, were gone. The blackness then inverted back the way it came; the blanket coiled back into a rat's tail and then at super sonic speed rushed back through the slit, then through Aledjandro's Hollow hole. The entire feat happened in less then a minute.

Everyone stared. Ulquiorra blinked a few times, and concealed his interest well. Grimmjow leaned back and scratched the back of his head. Momo stood, knees locked, staring straight ahead. Toshiro made a move to grab her. He quickly pulled her away from the two Arrancar, pulling her into a hug.

Aledjandro turned to his father.

Aledjandro: …I will do that.

Ulquiorra turned to Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra: We're leaving.

Grimmjow jumped down from the roof and walked over to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow: You know, you aren't the only one who gets a say as to when we leave.

Ulquiorra: Shut up and move.

The two of them promptly walked through a hole in the dimensions, and left.

Aledjandro turned to Momo.

Aledjandro: You're safe now. So why do you still shake?

Momo: gasp

Her voice quivered at a whisper.

Momo: You're one of them?

Aledjandro: I am Aledjandro Tiburon Shiffer. I'm the eldest of the Natural Born Hollows, and a Vasteo Lordes level Arrancar. I am very much one of them.

Momo: Then, sniffle why help us…why help me?

Aledjandro shrugged and looked away.

Aledjandro: I don't know. You were nice to me. It doesn't make any difference anyway…I can act up if I want.

Momo: Where will you go now?

Aledjandro: Home, I suppose.

Momo: Won't they be angry with you?

Aledjandro: That's very possible.

Momo pushed away from her father and took a step towards him.

Momo: Then why go? Stay here. I know we can protect you and we owe you for this.

Aledjandro: I don't think that would work. And besides, I'll be fine there.

Momo: Why not?! Why can't you stay?!

She began to raise her voice.

Toshiro: Momo…

She turned and glared at her father. Toshiro flinched back with alarm and anger.

Aledjandro: Well, for one thing, I don't have the food I need.

He held up a tin flask.

Aledjandro: I'm running short.

Momo: Whatever you eat, I'm sure we can get more!

She took yet another step towards him and away from her father.

Toshiro: Momo…

He had a tone of pleading in his voice now.

Aledjandro: I…I have to go.

Momo: Please don't leave! I would feel horrible about not repaying you for…

Aledjandro waited for her to finish. She smiled a little and a bit of her anxiety fell away from her face.

Momo: …For saving my life…

Aledjandro readjusted himself and smiled comfortably.

Aledjandro: Well, you don't exactly have any rice balls and chocolate to thank me with this time, so I think it will have to wait.

Some of the companies were beginning to arrive with more reinforcements to make sure the area was secured; even the Captain General was there.

Toshiro: Momo, we have to leave now. This is dangerous.

Momo didn't pay any mind to him; she was too focused on Aledjandro.

Momo: Are you going to hurt me?

Aledjandro: If I had any intention of doing that, I would have by now.

Momo: Then…

She took one final step toward him so that they were standing about a foot apart.

She leaned up and put a hand on his upper arm. He wasn't quite sure what she was up to but he leaned down to her level. Momo smiled briefly as her eye lashes fluttered. Her mouth twitched from being a smile to barley open to a neutral middle ground. Aledjandro tilted his head slightly to the side but found her hands there. She chuckled.

Momo: Don't move.

She almost whispered.

She leaned forward slowly. Her lips brushed his.

Momo pulled away.

Momo: Thank you for saving my life…

Aledjandro stood back up, Momo let go of him, embarrassed at her eagerness.

Momo: Please come back…

Aledjandro nodded with vigor. When he noticed Toshiro's look of disgust, he put a hand on his shoulder and closed his eye. When he reopened them, there was a certain sadness concealed in the darkness.

Aledjandro: Goodbye, Momo…Momo, right?

Momo: Yes. Momo Hitsugaya.

Aledjandro nodded and phased out through another porthole.

Toshiro stood there, shocked and betrayed.

Toshiro: _How could she just abandon me like this? Have I taught her nothing about situations exactly like this?! Why would she behave like that, and why would she…? GUUUGGhhh! No matter what I do, she just keeps making the same mistakes as her mother!_

Toshiro walked away from the scene, letting someone else approach his daughter.

Toshiro: _I just can't deal with this right now…_

Aledjandro reappeared in Las Noches, in the main meeting area. All of the other Arrancar were waiting for him. He stepped forward into the light and looked out upon the many members of his "family". Ulquiorra stood in a side corridor. He was awaiting of his son's punishment. Paqueña was sitting down on a bench with her youngest children around her. She was one of the first people Aledjandro noticed. All was quiet for a minute…then Aizen began to clap.

Aizen: Well done, Aledjandro. Very well done. Your mission was a complete success.

The entire room began to applaud and cheer for him as he walked over to greet his mother.

Ulquiorra frowned. His mouth fell open a bit. He lipped the word "what" and tried to understand the meaning of this.

Grimmjow walked over to him from the same corridor he had been in.

Grimmjow: Uh-oh! Looks like someone left Ulqui out of yet another big plan! This one was really important, too. You almost blew our cover when you went to visit him. But everything worked out in the end.

Ulquiorra: What was the purpose of this mission?

Grimmjow: Aledjandro was assigned to go and get in deep with the children at the Soul Society. That way, if we needed to, we could get him in there as a spy. As a grand finale, we marched in and "showed off." That whole thing was just so Aledjandro could pull off the whole, "oh, I saved your life, you must think I'm on your side" thing. Worked pretty good, didn't it?

Ulquiorra scoffed and stormed off to go speak to Aizen about this.

Aledjandro helped his mother stand up as people cheered around the two of them. She carefully hugged him.

Paqueña: I am so proud of you. You did so well!

Aledjandro smiled and leaned his head on the top of hers.

Aledjandro: Thanks, Mom….

He let go of her.

Aledjandro: Where's Dad?

Paqueña: He's off angsting. No one told him about this, I don't think he's very happy about it.

Aledjandro: That would explain his behavior. I thought he was way too genuine.

Paqueña: I'll deal with him later. You go have a good time!

Aledjandro turned back to the crowd of people who were all congratulating him.

Aledjandro: Right…

Later on that night, all of the seats from 11th company were gathered at the hospital. Their captain had been sitting in the waiting room for the past three or four hours. Even after he heard the news he still didn't go home. He hadn't said a word to anyone ever since. Ikkaka and Yumichica had stayed near to him lest he do something unexpected. Everyone was worried he'd go crazy and kill something in blind rage. Momo had stayed there, too. She hadn't seen her father, but she was aware he was in the hospital. She figured she had better stay there so she could be easily found.

Kenpachi sat with his face in his hands. He had his shoulders propped on his knees. He was clearly deep in thought.

Momo (to Neyohsi): What was the final word?

Neyoshi: She passed about two hours ago.

Momo couldn't help but blame herself for not getting Yachiru to safety faster.

Yumichica turned to Momo.

Yumichica: Don't feel so bad. No one blames you for her fate. You did your best to get out of there. She had the few hours she did because of you.

Ikkaku: Besides, we all owe you. Because of you…he got to say goodbye.

Momo: …Thank you…

She looked down at her feet. She still felt shame for her inadequate attempts to save Yachiru.

Momo looked up at them all.

Momo: I think I'm going to go find my father now. I'll see you all tomorrow.

She walked away from the group.

As she traversed away from all the bleak sadness of the hospital, she couldn't help but remember the last words she ever spoke to Yachiru.

_Those other ones are still behind us. Uh— Yahciru! Look out!_

She wiped a tear that was meandering down her cheek.

Momo: I'm so…stupid! AAARRGGHHH!!

She kicked a bench that she had been passing by. Now she was sobbing and standing. Her knees buckled beneath her, and she collapsed onto the pavement.

Momo: I could've shoved her out of the way! I could've picked her up! I could've defended her from the Arrancar behind her! I could've done anything but act like a retard!

Momo's face slammed into the sidewalk as her screams intensified. Amidst her screams, she heard someone say, "Really, that's loud." She got up and turned around. There, standing alone with the hospital in the background, was Kenpachi.

Kenpachi: I know how you must feel – but the others were right. You did all you could for her.

Momo: No, I didn't! I didn't do a damn thing for her!

Her protests were hushed by Kenpachi lifting his arm.

Kenpachi: Something tells me this was unavoidable – her demise. But at least you got her here as quickly as you did. At least I got to tell her goodbye, and how much I cherished her. I couldn't ask for more.

He smiled weakly.

Kenpachi: Yachiru was the kindest person I knew. Whenever something was troubling someone, she was always there to help them laugh and forget about their problems. She was the most loyal companion anyone could ever ask for.

Momo: …I feel guilty. I should've died, not her.

Kenpachi: I know that feeling well. But it wouldn't have done any good for both of you to die…

Momo finally began to understand what he was talking about.

Kenpachi: Go on. Your father's probably waiting for you.

Momo: Yes…Captain…

She faced him with a half-ass smile that was barely convincing.

Momo: Thank you…

She turned and walked back towards the hospital. Kenpachi's gaze followed her. Momo continued on her way, but couldn't help but take one last glance at the Captain. What she saw amazed her and brought her to tears again.

Kenpachi Zaraki was crying. 

Toshiro was busy visiting his company members who had been injured during the invasion. Toshiro had made a habit of personally thanking them all. He was just getting done with the last of his meet and greets when he noticed his daughter come walking down the hall. He almost scoffed at the sight of her. He still was in disbelief of what, in his mind, marked betrayal.

Momo: Dad! Wait up!

Toshiro turned on his heels and walked back towards the section of hall he had come from. Momo walked after him and grabbed his hand. He shook her grasp off of him. He turned and scoffed at her, then kept walking in a huff.

Momo stood with her mouth open, trying to find words to give her father. She found none. So, she stood trying to figure what she should do.

Momo: _What did I do wrong? Why would he just leave me like th_is? _He loves me! Why would he act like this? _

Toshiro: _Sorry, sweetheart, but I need to think…_

He turned and walked away down another hallway. Momo sighed and relaxed in thought.

Momo: _Now what? I can't very well go home and face that, at least not tonight. I need to get out of here._

She didn't notice another tear slip out of her eye.

She walks off the screen and the screen goes black. It re-opens with a view of the outside of Nanba's doorway.

Momo raised a hand to knock on the door. She sighed and lowered it. She spun around with her hands on the back of her head.

Momo: _What the hell am I doing? I hardly know this guy! I mean, I met him once, but I don't know him that well!_

She bit her lip and lowered her head.

Momo: _Still…do I really have any other option?_

She raised her hand and knocked on the door. She winced at her decision and considered running away before he opened the door; it was flung open within five seconds of her knock, and she was forced to state her purpose.

Nanba: Hay. Can I help you?

Momo: Um, hi. I think you know me. My name is Momo.

Nanba: Yah, I know who you are. You're that one girl I meat after training that day, with Taro and Tiburon. Ah…Momo Hitsugaya, right?

Momo smiled and was a bit relived to see he at least knew who she was.

Momo: Yes! That was me! Can I please come in?

Nanba: Uh, sure. One second.

He closed the door and unlocked a few of the door chains. Opening the door, he gestured for Momo to come inside. She walked in and sat down on a couch. There wasn't much to Nanba's home; there was a living room that doubled as a kitchen, a bedroom, and another bedroom. Altogether, the entire house could have fit in her father's living room. It wasn't surprising, though; after all, he was supporting himself on not even a seat's salary.

Nanba: Can I get you something? Water, Tea, Cup Noodles?

Momo: No, I'm alright. I just ate…Nanba, I need to ask a favor of you…

Nanba sat down and gained a more serious composure.

Momo: Where did you live before you came to the soul society?

Nanba: With Kisuke and Yoruichi. Why do you ask?

Momo: Because I want to get out of the Soul Society, and I was wondering if you could take me to where you used to live.

Nanba: Why are you desperate you get out of here?

Momo: I just need to, okay?

She lowered her head and put her hands on her hips.

Momo: If you won't, then—

Nanba: No, I'll do it. I was just surprised you wanted to leave, that's all. Actually, Taro approached me about the same thing yesterday. He wants to get out of here before the real action starts up; Neyoshi's coming, too.

Momo looked up with surprise.

Momo: Taro doesn't think what's going on now is real action?!

She was almost disgusted at the idea that this incident was being taken so lightly.

Nanba: He said he had heard his father and Neyoshi's father talking about it, and they seem to have agreed it's going to get worse.

Momo: Well, if they think so, that's got to mean something!

Nanba: I suppose…we leave tonight in about an hour. Do you want to just kick around until then?

Momo: Sure…

Momo: _I should go say goodbye to Dad…but then, what would be the point of running away? _

She sat down on the couch. She reeled backward as she sunk in.

Momo: Akkkkgggghhh!

Nanba: Ah… that's probably not the best idea….

After Neyoshi and Taro joined up with Nanba and Momo, they did what we have seen happen in Bleach too many damn times. They went through the gate thingy, got chased by the cleaning spell, and narrowly arrived on the other end…right in front of the Urahara Shoten.

Neyoshi picked himself up from the mud, holding his arms away from him. He shook them once, then figured out they weren't coming clean. Taro sat up, perfectly alright; having landed on top of Neyoshi, there was no real reason to be complaining. Momo and Nanba stood up, messy themselves. Nanba walked over to the door. He knocked, and they all waited for what ever was going to happen.

Nanba: Hello? Anyone in there? Hello! Kisuke? Yoruichi? Ururu? Jinta? Somebody?!

The door opened a crack to reveal a bucket hat and a pair of viewable but blacked out eyes. (How does that work?)

Kisuke: What do you want?

Nanba: Kisuke, it's me! Nanba! The kid you practically raised…

Nanba: _Boy, am I loved…sweat drop_

Kisuke: OH! NANBA! I'M SO GLAD TO SEE YOU'RE ALRIGHT!

He bounded out from the door, notably throwing into Jinta's face. He grabbed Nanba in a bear hug, sizeable even in bear standards. He actually picked him up for a few seconds.

Kisuke: Why are you back so early?! I thought you wouldn't be coming home 'til summer!

Nanba: muffed and stifled Choking…! Not breathing…!

Kisuke drops him abruptly and puts his hands on his hips.

Kisuke: Oh, sorry…

He looked up at the other people outside his door.

Kisuke: Hay, Nanba, who are these people…and do they know how they got here?

Nanba picked himself up off the ground. He turned to face his friends.

Nanba: Well, this is Taro Abarai Kuchiki, that's Momo Hitsugaya, and over there is Neyoshi Kuchiki. None of them know where they are.

Kisuke: Good. Now, um…do you all want to come in and get the wet out of your clothes?

Momo: Oh, please!

Neyoshi: That would be wonderful.

Taro: What wet?

Neyoshi smacked him over the head.

Ten minutes later they were all sitting around a kotatsu, eating takeout and enjoying warm blankets. The children had just finished relaying the events of the new invasion. Kisuke had sipped on some tea in a serious tone the whole time; Yoruichi, in human form, simply leaned back on the wall as she listened; Jinta and Ururu listened on the edge of their seats.

Momo: Then I kissed him, said something or another, and he was gone.

Yoruchi chuckled.

Yoruichi: _What shallow love... _

Kisuke: I guess I've heard stranger stories. I imagine everyone at the Soul Society is pretty shaken up, then?

Taro: That's for damn sure. They're holding a special Captains meeting tomorrow night just to talk about it.

Kisuke: I can see why. It's odd that they would attack in the way they did.

Neyoshi: What was so odd about it?

Kisuke pulled a fan up over his mouth and glared at him from under his hat.

Kisuke: Nothing! Why do you think there was something odd about it!?

Neyoshi: But you just said—

Kisuke: Said what? I didn't say anything. Maybe you're just reading my mind…Stop it! Mind reading freak!

Taro: _What the hell is with this guy?! somehow I imagined him more serious then this!_

Yoruichi turned to Kisuke, then looked back at the children.

Yoruichi: I think all of you should go to bed. I need to speak to Kisuke about some things. Momo, you may sleep in Ururu's room. The rest of you, sleep in Nanba's room.

Kisuke and Yoruichi lay in bed next to one another, staring straight up at the ceiling.

Yoruichi: Of all the times for Nanba to come back, it just had to be now…

Kisuke: Maybe it's best he's not there, though.

Yoruichi: If he's there, it's only a small chance he'll get hurt. While he's here, it's almost certain.

Kisuke: I can already feel his sprit pressure from this far off.

Yoruichi: He'll be here by tomorrow morning.

Kisuke: Get some sleep; we'll need all of it.

Yoruichi: …That Hollow invasion was odd, wasn't it?

Kisuke: We'll talk about it when he's here…in the morning.

Yoruichi shifted to rest her head on his chest. Kisuke wrapped an arm around her.

The morning came without incident. Kisuke got up at the crack of dawn to order food for breakfast. The rest followed once the smell of teriyaki filled the house. Nanba sat arguing with Neyoshi and Taro over who was the strongest out of all the captains. Yoruichi was brewing coffee, and Kisuke was reading some kind of informer from the Soul Society. Then the knock on the door came. Kisuke's eyes immediately snapped up to it. Yoruichi walked over to the door wordlessly. She opened the door just barley; just enough for her to see was on the other side, although, by this point, she knew the person's identity. Nanba shuddered suddenly, as he became aware of the person's spiritual pressure. His eyes widened as he leaned forward, breathing with some difficulty. Taro and Momo couldn't yet sense spirit pressure, but they both shivered and winced as a painful throbbing began at the back of their minds. Neyoshi had the best senses of any of them; as a result, he fell to the side, unconscious.

Yoruichi turned to the group in semi-panic, then turned back to the person outside.

Yoruichi: For heaven's sake! Cloak your spirit pressure! You are harming the children!

Ichigo Kurosaki stood outside the door, shivering in the early morning frost Japan got that time of year. He looked up at Yoruichi.

Ichigo: I can't.

Yoruichi: Well, you're going to have to, unless you wanna be kicked out of my sight. They can't take it, Ichigo—

Ichigo had opened up the front of his coats to reveal blood stains running like stripes across his torso. At that moment, Yoruichi noticed how thin he had become. The more she searched him, the more she realized what trouble he must be in.

Yoruichi: Wait here for one minute. I'll go get a medical kit.

She walked off to go get something to help him. Ichigo flopped up against the nearest wall, breathing hard. He cringed for a moment and suppressed a scream as he cloaked his sprit pressure.

(in Ichigo's head) H. Ichigo: You know, you really shouldn't push yourself like this. You'll hurt yourself if you try any harder.

(in Ichigo's head) Ichigo: What choice do I have? They can't take my spirit pressure.

Ichigo pushed the door open, which turned into slamming it open. With a lot of effort, he pulled one foot up and placed it into the house. The rest of his movements could have been described as a sort of stable falling. Had it not been for gravity, he may have been considered to have good posture. Nanba froze upon looking at the man in front of him, knowing very well who he was. Though he had always been told he looked like his father, he didn't think there was this close of a resemblance. The only thing different was his eyes. The man before him had deep chestnut-dark brown eyes; he had purple eyes. Ichigo collapsed on the ground; or rather, resisted collapsing onto a wall. He simply slid down to the floor, trying to keep it together. Blood smeared on the wall as he sank down. Taro jumped up and tried to grab him before he landed hard on the ground. To Taro's surprise the guy weighed a ton. Taro slowed him, but Ichigo still hit the ground. Momo yelled for Yoruichi; Kisuke still just looked over his informer like this happened everyday.

Momo: Yoruichi! Help! He fell down!

Yoruichi practically flashed down the stairs. She promptly kicked Ichigo in the face upon getting there. The whole group gaped as she bended down to examine him. She roughly flipped him onto his back.

Momo: Hay! Shouldn't you be more careful?! He's really badly hurt!

Yoruichi: I'm sure he'll be fine. He's taken much worse then this. Besides, if his spirit pressure is still that strong, he's too far from death to be worried about.

Taro: Who is this guy!?

Nanba finally stood up. Yoruichi sighed, figuring she had better just say it.

Yoruichi: Nanba, this is your father...Ichigo Kurosaki...

Momo: You mean that guy who saved Taro's Mom from execution!?

Kisuke: He did way more then that, but yes, he's the same.

Taro looked down again at the person who he was still helping to sit up.

Taro: _So this is the legend then. I thought he must have been dead or something! Where has he been all this time? _

Yoruichi wound up fixing Ichigo until the point when they could actually watch his body heal itself. Ichigo now sat scarfing down more takeout that Kisuke had ordered. He hadn't said a word to anyone since he had arrived. So far he had just sat and ate. Nanba had been staring at him all the while. Ichigo looked up from his food every now or then to meet his gaze for a moment, but he always just re-concentrated on the food a second later. Finally, he cracked.

Ichigo: You know, it's really impolite to stare.

Nanba nodded, not removing eye contact. Ichigo sighed and decided this was some kind of cruel punishment for leaving him at such a young age.

Kisuke spoke to break the awkwardness.

Kisuke: Why did you come here?

Ichigo: For food and medical supplies, that's all.

Kisuke: Then why make the trip now?

Ichigo: Well, it's not like my wounds could wait.

Kisuke: Most of those injuries were old. When we washed them, there was a different stage of dried blood on them. And before that, you had tried to clean them yourself. Ichigo, you're a brilliant Soul Reaper but your medical talents are subpar. You could have gotten food somehow.

Ichigo: I'm homeless and not paid. How I'm I supposed to pay for food?

His bluntness slightly annoyed Kisuke past his usual threshold. He began to crack.

Kisuke: You would have stolen it if you were really that hungry!

Ichigo: I wouldn't do that!

Kisuke looked up. He shot Ichigo down with a look that wished death.

Kisuke: One part of you would.

Ichigo paused in his eating and shrugged.

Ichigo: I suppose that's possible.

Kisuke: It's possible. Harrumph!

That sly old Kisuke grin reappeared on his face; there was just no way to be mad at Ichigo for long, although a lot of people tried.

Kisuke: So, then, why are you here?

Ichigo: I came to ask these guys, the children, what they know about the Hollow invasion that happened yesterday.

Kisuke: Well, you came to the right place. They seem to know quiet a great deal about it.

Taro suddenly lit up. He pointed an over exaggerated finger at Kisuke, who frowned at the gesture.

Taro: I knew it! You _did_ say there was something strange about the attack!

Kisuke slapped him over the head with his fan.

Kisuke: Be quiet, child!

Momo: Why don't you start by telling us what you think was strange about it all.

Ichigo: Well, I suppose…

Ichigo took out a large cardboard plate which he got from the McDonalds. He set it down in the center of the table He then picked up about thirty marshmallows and placed them at one side of the plate.

Ichigo: Okay. The Gillians arrived here, at 11th company, at this part of the Soul Society. The plate is the Soul Society; the Gillians are the marshmallows.

Ichigo picked up some green olives and some black olives. He set two black Olives on top of the marshmallows and scattered the green olives amongst the marshmallows.

Ichigo: Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were both with them, and they brought some other Arrancar friends. These guys all show up in a company that is coincidentally close to where their mole is.

Taro: Mole?

Ichigo: Yah, mole - Aledjandro is a mole for them. That's why he was there.

Momo: But not anymore. He gave himself away to save me.

Ichigo: puff! Yah, right! I'll get to that later!

Momo: _What did he mean by that?!_

Ichigo stuck a toothpick in the plate to mark 11th company.

Ichigo: In 11th company, we have Momo and Yachiru…

He pulled out a piece of ham and an M n'M.

Ichigo: Momo is the ham, and Yachiru is the M n'M.

_Momo: Is he insinuating something?_

Ichigo: Right off the bat, Yachiru gets killed.

He picked up a marshmallow and crushed the M n'M.

Everyone looks somewhat sad and disgusted.

Ichigo: So, Momo gets forced to stay in this area right here.

He picks up an onion ring and sets it down around the ham and the crushed M n'M.

Ichigo: Meanwhile, the rest of the Soul Society is scrambling to help.

He picked up a bunch of shrimp and placed them all around the plate. He picked up one of them and stuck a tooth pick in it.

Ichigo: Captain Hitsugaya gestures to shrimp is trying to save his daughter.

Ichigo sets the shrimp down outside the onion ring.

Ichigo; But Ulquiorra has got plans of his own. moves black olive and marshmallow over to the onion ring He is going to kill this little girl, just like Aizen knows he will.

Taro: Wait. What do you mean by that? Aizen wanted Momo dead?

Ichigo: Probably not; I think he just needed someone who was going to be drawing a lot of attention, so that what happened next would be noticed by everyone.

Ichigo picked up a California roll and set it down next to the piece of ham.

Ichigo: I think Aledjandro was planted to save Momo. Aizen wanted the Soul Society to think Aledjandro was some love struck teenager who was willing to help them, when in reality, he's his father's son - a "Hollow Prince" of sorts. He's working for Aizen, and I'm sure the Soul Society knows it……So, how'd you like my diagram of stuff you already knew?

Taro: The information was useful, but the visual presentation was a bit distracting, I must admit.

Ichigo: Out of curiosity, has your mother ever used the bunnies to explain something?

Taro: Yah. All the time. It's really helpful, actually.

Ichigo went blue and sighed.

Ichigo: Hopeless…

The Captains meeting had just begun. The seriousness of the situation had bred tension between everyone. Even the Second Captains were present for this, just to make sure that all options were explored.

Yamamoto: I would like to start off by saying I am somewhat skeptical of how the defenses were held yesterday. I feel that we, as a whole, didn't keep a level head. The panic that occurred was more than I believe we should have had to deal with. Although altogether we did come out on top, it was only because the mission of the Hollows was not to destroy us in the first place. I assume all of you have put aside the idea that the Hollow by the name of Aledjandro Tiburon Shiffer is not our friend?

All: Yes, sir.

Yamamoto: Then we must come to the next topic. What are we to do now?

Soi Fon: I believe under these circumstances it is best to take up the offensive. We do have superb defenses when we are properly prepared. We must strike before we are struck again! We must mobilize and fight now! Our defenses are perfect; it's just a matter of attacking with force! We must move now or be killed in our sleep!

Komamura: I do not believe it would be a wise decision to attack. We do not know what kind of forces Aizen has built up over these past eighteen years. The greatest risk we should be taking is a small force to investigate their current arsenal.

Soi Fon: If we do that, we risk prompting another invasion. Must I remind you that we have innocent souls just outside our walls who may be eaten or destroyed if we receive another larger hit then we took yesterday? We were lucky to get out with the little damage that we took!

Shunsui: Little!

He put a hand on his hat.

Shunsui: I thought little meat. A few rooftops? We lost almost all of 11th Company's training facilities!

Kenpachi: It's no big deal. We hardly use those things anyway. We still have the main one, which is all we really need.

Mayuri: That still represents a sizable amount of time and effort to rebuild that we simply do not have.

Gin: Personally, I would be alright with just attacking. We have a pretty good idea of who the Espada are, and those are the worst of our problems. Am I right?

Komamura: You are correct.

Gin: Well, assuming we were given a large amount of force and a decent strategy, plus a goal, I think it wouldn't be too hard to assume we could make a pretty good dent in their forces.

Toshiro: I will vote to move the fight from here to Hueco Mundo. I agree with Soi Fon; too many innocents would be harmed if we continue to fight in our own home. We got lucky that they attacked where they did. I don't want to take the chance again. I will ask though, that if we were to invade, no one below a seat position would be allowed to accompany us Captains.

Unohana: I will request that Forth Company should be allowed to stay here in case of an emergency.

Yamamoto: Then it seems it has been decided. We will attack Las Noches. I, myself, have a request that we bring along some experts in the field of Hollows. I would like to request Ichigo Kurosaki and Kisuke Urahara, despite his banishment, be allowed to join us.

The whole room began to roar as everyone muttered loudly to one another.

Komamura: SSSIIILLLEEENNNCCCEEE!!

The room was still.

Komamura: Captain General Yamamoto has requested the presence of these men. Treat it not as a humble request but as an order.

He growled in everyone's direction, causing a few to jump and most to scoot a bit back from the gigantic fox.

Yamamoto: And so it shall be.

The Soul Society had arrived at approximately 10:00 pm that night. In Hueco Mundo time, it was just past dinner, but there was no particular time of day. The companies all stood respectively behind their leader. Yamamoto, Unohana, and Kurotsuchi all had elected to stay behind and watch of the Soul Society. Meanwhile, the rest of the Soul Society's brightest and best now stood 500 yards away from Las Noches.

Byakuya: We already discussed who would be charged with what…

The other captains nodded.

Byakuya: So, then, all that's left to say is that our primary goal, along with doing as much damage as possible, is still to destroy the Hollow mother and her unborn child. Is this clear?

The entire group nodded.

Komamura: roars FALL IN!!

Ulquiorra and Paqueña sat on their bed, admiring the night. Or rather, that's what Paqueña was doing. Ulquiorra was currently worrying his face off about his wife and her child, who was to be born soon. Both of them were, at the time, unaware of the pending threat of the Soul Reaper armada outside their home. Ulquiorra, as a nervous habit, had begun rubbing Paqueña's swollen midsection. A rumble was heard outside, but Ulquiorra figured it was probably just another one of the Espada practicing. Nonetheless, he jumped and put more pressure then intended into one of the passes of his hand. Paqueña winced.

Paqueña: Ulqui! That hurt!

Ulquiorra came back to himself and quickly shook his head.

Ulquiorra: Did I harm you? I'm sorry.

He pulled his wife onto his lap resting his head on her neck and shoulder. Paqueña grunted at the motion.

Paqueña: Can I ask why you haven't gone to investigate that noise?

Ulquiorra: Someone else will do it. Besides, I need to keep an eye on you.

Paqueña: I'm fine. Go see what's going on. I don't want one of the boys going to investigate if it's something harmful.

Ulquiorra laid her on her side and got up.

Ulquiorra: If you insist…

He got up and walked out into the hall way. He got about twenty feet before the entire complex rumbled and shook as Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai hit the front gate. Ulquiorra's eyes widened.

Ulquiorra_: Paqueña!_

He dashed back to the bedroom.

Paqueña picked herself up off the ground and ran toward him.

Paqueña: What was that?

Ulquiorra: I have a hunch. Come, we must get you to the safe room.

Paqueña: I know.

The two of them walked into Aizen's throne chamber, where Aizen himself, along with Grimmjow, were both standing.

Paqueña: Grimmjow! Please, if you would go find my children and get the others out of their cages. Please! I don't know how much time there is!

The building shook again, this time even more violently.

Grimmjow: Alright, I'll go! But you two owe me!

Paqueña nodded and turned to Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra embarrassed her like he indented never to let go.

Paqueña kissed him, running her hands through his hair. The two broke away, but Ulquiorra still held on to her.

Ulquiorra: Be safe, mi Amor.

Paqueña: …Tell me again when you come back to me.

She hugged onto him again. The building shook. A few pieces of plaster and stone started to crack and fall. Ulquiorra let go of her, briefly kissed her again, and ran off. Aizen gently took one of her hands and led her down into the safe room, which was located under the throne room. Aizen let go of her hand and closed the hatch, sealing it off with a bakudo. Aizen then walked over to another room where he began to mutter something.

The camera slowly advances to the doorway, then the people who Aizen was talking to run off.

Kenpachi ran blindly down the halls, followed by the seats of his company. They had been given the assignment to see to the destruction of the Gillians. Kenpachi was itching to do the job.

Kenpachi: _Yachiru…for you, I'll kill these things or die in the process._

He blinked and his eyes closed. They opened back up, and he charged forward.

Yumichica: Up here! Left, I think! I can sense their spirit pressure!

Kenpachi turned left. As he stopped running, everyone else came to a halt. Before them were two huge doors at least 150 feet high.

Ikkaku: …I will assume that this is the main chamber for the Gillians.

Yumichica: …I'm willing to go with that.

Kenpatchi walked forward. He put a hand on each one of the doors. He hung his head and pushed the two of them open using spirit pressure. The doors shook up and down violently as they hit the inside of the room; one of them cracked in half. Plaster fell form the ceiling. Kenpachi walked forward. The shrieking from the inside of the room was so loud, Ikkaku and Yumichika lost hearing. They both clutched their heads as the noise heightened. Kenpatchi sized up this group to be at least two hundred strong.

Kenpatchi: Damn. That's a lot of dead meat…

Kenpatchi ran forward into the blackness. Ikkaku and Yumichica came after, running with battle cries and all!

Kenpachi: _Yachiru!_

Toshiro and Matsumoto ran down a completely different part of the building.

Matsumoto: Captain, I can't sense the spirit pressure of the Hollow mother anywhere! I think we may be going the wrong way.

Toshiro: Well, we have to be going towards something. We can figure out where she is later; for now, we must accomplish something!

The two ran past a hall that branched off in another direction. Matsumoto noticed, out of the corner of her eye, that the hallway had an end.

Rangiku: Sir! A door!

Toshiro turned around and skidded to a stop in front of the other hall. Before him was another door with something scrolled on the wall above it. The message read "Shiffer el Cuarto de Niños Familiar".

Toshiro: Let's see what this is.

Toshiro pushed open the doors and proceeded to freeze in shock. It may have been because "Shiffer el Cuarto de Niños Familiar" is Spanish for Shiffer Family Children's Room. Nah…

The walls in the room were completely lined with brass cages, some of which were very large. In every one of the cages sat a snarling Adjucan who was pissed off due to all the shaking. All the locks in the room were connected by one small brass chain that, if pulled, unlocked them all at once. The thing that was particularly threatening about this entire scene was that at the end of the room stood Grimmjow, with that very same chain in hand.

Grimmjow: Hay, guys! Meet the Shiffer family Adjucan class children. Pretty neat, huh?

Grimmjow pulled the chain. 10th company ran to try to exit the room, but the door had already been closed by someone from outside. The Adjucans pounced, leapt, fell, and flew down onto the group of them. Toshiro drew his zanpaku-to to block an incoming sweep of claws. He dodged to the side, narrowly avoiding another attack. One of the larger ones came bounding over all the rest; Rangiku kicked it in its face, sending it to the side. Rangiku cried out in pain and pulled her foot back down. The foot had hit the Adjucan's headpiece, and was now bleeding.

Toshiro: I don't have enough room to use Bankai!

Rangiku: What do you mean?! Just—

She drew her Zanpaku-to and sliced at an incoming worm-like thing.

Rangiku: Mow over these things!

Toshiro: I can't! I'll hit the rest of you, too!

Rangiku turned to him in exasperation.

Rangiku: After eighteen years of training, you still can't control it perfectly?!

Toshiro: Don't patronize me in the middle of a fight!

Rangiku: Fine! Be that way! Haineko, roar!

Rangiku's sword dispersed into dust about the room. The ash slid up against the attacking children, slicing some of them very badly; the old and more developed of them charged on and attacked still, despite the injuries. Some of the other seats got to work finishing off the smaller children who had been injured by Haineko. Toshiro ran forward, meeting a large bull-like Hollow dead on. He pulled his sword up to smash in its head; the bull flash stepped forward, knocking Toshiro in the stomach with wrecking ball force. Toshiro went flying back onto one of his seats.

Dionisio: That's enough, all of you.

The children backed down as their older brothers - Dionisio, Lagarato, and Claws - entered the room. The three of them walked over to Grimmjow.

Lagarato: Hay, Grimmjow! We thought we would come help you out!

Grimmjow: I'm glad you did. I was just about to go looking for you three. I'm s'posed to bring you to your mother.

Grimmjow looked down at the ranks of 10th company. They were already pretty banged up, especially the seats.

Grimmjow: Why don't you have a little sparring Dionisio? I'm curious to see what those bones of yours can do in a good fight.

Lagarato: Against a Captain and his seats? Isn't that too risky?

Grimmjow: I didn't ask you to do it; I asked your brother. I think I can take these guys, or at least give them a run for their money. Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Show off if you want.

Dionisio: Sure, I'll play.

He got down on all fours and rolled over onto his back. He tucked his head into his chest and popped his joints in such a way so that his body became a wheel. As Dionisio curled, the spikes protruding from his vertebrae began to spit and spill out more. By the time he had finished contorting, he looked something like an armadillo with cleats glued to it. The whole processes took only a few seconds. Then, he rolled at ridiculous speeds toward his enemy. Before Toshiro had grasped exactly what was going on, the boy had already run over him. Toshiro tried to doge to the side but the barbs had already caught onto his leg. He flung himself to the left so that he could escape without hitting his heart. Dionisio went flying through the air as he rolled off of Toshiro. He stuck to the ceiling, rolling along it and working his way down the wall. He came up this time behind Matsumoto; instinctively, she stuck her zanpaku-to down in front of him, blocking the oncoming attack. Dionisio quickly reversed the direction of his rolling and hit a seat that was behind him. The seat was ripped through in an instant; blood spewed everywhere. Grimmjow squealed in delight. Dionisio was now pinstriped red. He turned sharply and hit another one of the seats who had frozen up when the guy next to him had been made into cribbage board. He rolled through him, looped back down in the air, and came down, ripping into another seat who had been trying to get away. Matsumoto turned and pushed the remaining four seats into different cages before running into one herself.

Rangiku: Toshiro, kill that thing!

Toshiro pulled himself back up. He thrust his zanpaku-to forward and screamed.

Toshiro: BANKAI! DRAGON HAIL FLOWER!

His Bankai immediately grew into place. His wings barley fit into the small space between the two rows of cages. Dionisio landed down on the ground and rolled at about 80 miles per hour back to Lagarato.

Dionisio: Like hell I'm gonna deal with a Bankai!

Dionisio looked up and noticed that Grimmjow was gone.

Dionisio: Where'd he go?

Lagarato: He got the children to safety. Let's get out of here before that guy hits us.

The two of them and Claws all ran off through a door at the back of the room. Toshiro powered down his Bankai. Matsumoto and the seats all walked over to him.

Rangiku: What's your call? Do we follow them?

Toshiro: They said something about going to their mother. I'd say it would be smart to follow them from a distance.

Rangiku: Right!

The group all ran through the same door as the children went through.

Ulquiorra stood facing a window as the captains who had been assigned to destroy him entered the room. They all flash stepped in swords drawn ready for battle. Byakuya, Renji, and Ichigo all faced down their assignment. Ichigo, over the years, had become very good at working with H. Ichigo (who, from now on, will be known as Hichigo). Ichigo, without hesitation, promptly allowed Hichigo to take control over his body. The mask covered his entire face with no resistance at all.

Hichigo: Well, Ulquiorra…it's been a while. A very long while…

Ulquiorra: I fear our strength still remains very unequal.

Hichigo: Just this time, I'm the more powerful one!

Ulquiorra: Very well.

Hichigo: You don't even deny it, yet you still fight me?

Ulquiorra: I have to, to defend my mate.

Hichigo: Didn't anyone ever tell you that doin' that will get you killed?

Ulquiorra: It's worth it. If you paid any attention to your family you would understand that.

Hichigo: Hmm…that stung a little. Well, I'm tired of talking to you. You're still dull as always. Defend yourself if you can!

His face contorted into a sick smile of bloodlust you could feel, even from under the mask.

Hichigo flash stepped forward and within a second Ulquiorra's chest was covered in little red lines that suddenly burst into a fast trickle of blood. Hichigo landed on the opposite side of the Arrancar.

Renji: What should we do?!

Byakuya: Watch. I doubt we will be needed for this battle.

Ulquiorra turned and thrust a knee into Hichigo's head. The impact lasted longer than the head's presence. Ulquiorra only lightly brushed Hichigo. Hichigo ducked down, avoiding the impact. He slashed Zangetsu into the back of Ulquiorra's knees. Ulquiorra winced in pain as the blade sliced into the slightly less armored skin. He threw a knife hand strike at Hichigo, but his target jumped up into a back flip over the top of him. Hichigo dragged Zangetsu as he flew. He landed on the other side of Ulquiorra, pausing for a moment to watch the blood begin gushing.

Hichigo: I suppose if I really wanted to hurt you, what I should do is go after the woman who is hiding in the chamber below us.

With that he used his spirit pressure to drill down into the ground until he was out of eyeshot. Ulquiorra flash stepped over and pulled him out of the ground by the neck.

Ulquiorra: NO!

He threw Hichigo into a wall near them. Hichigo laughed manically as he hit. He rejoiced in Ulquiorra's break in character for the sake of his mate.

Paqueña sat on a bench in a badly lit room underground. She shuddered with every shake and worried for Ulquiorra, praying that whatever monster he met would not mark his end. Grimmjow walked into the chamber, escorting the 56 children who he had just rescued.

Grimmjow: I think I've got them all.

Paqueña glanced over the group.

Paqueña: Where's Aledjandro?

Grimmjow: I think he was alright upstairs, fighting off some of the captains. He was doing fine when I saw him. Yammy was helping him out, and so was Haibel. He'll be fine.

Paqueña: I suppose…have you seen Ulquiorra?

Grimmjow: No. I think I sensed him on top of us, in Aizen's throne room, though.

Paqueña: That's what I thought, too. Is one of the top three fighting with him? There's some kind of extremely dense spiritual pressure very near him.

Gimmjow: No. To my knowledge, the top three were just sent away. I don't think that's one of our guys.

Paqueña's eyes widened.

Paqueña: Grimmjow, you have to go help him! Go now, before he gets killed!

Grimmjow saluted sarcastically and flash stepped away.

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to any of the Shiffers or Grimmjow, 10th company was hiding under on the stairway where they had followed Grimmjow. Luckily for them, he took a different way out, so they weren't seen.

Toshiro: All of you seats stay here. Matsumoto and I will deal with this.

Paqueña put away some of her Adjucan children in cages. The Vasteo Lordes class ones simply went off into another room to talk. She sat down on her bench again, still praying for Ulquiorra's safety.

Toshiro drew his sword.

Ulquiorra received another hit to the face, the third one in the last ¼ of a second. He fell to the ground, finally, after having his knees weakened so badly. Hichigo stepped down onto his chest, pushing out the air in Ulquiorra's lungs.

Hichigo: Have you grown weak, or have I grown strong?

Grimmjow: Hay, you half-human freak with the sub-par mask!

Hichigo detested his human traits being mentioned. He turned to face Grimmjow. He placed the tip of Zangetsu on Ulquiorra's neck, just to make sure he wouldn't move.

Hichigo: What?

Grimmjow: Why don't you come knock me around for awhile? I haven't had a good fight all day. I'm sure Ulquiora isn't nearly as entertaining anymore.

Hichigo picked his sword up and stepped off of Ulquiorra. He charged forward and ripped through Grimmjows torso with one hit. He was carful not to chop him completely in two; in fact, the blow only pierced through his abs (which, let's be honest, is a shame). Gimmjow leaned forward, taking the blow for all it was worth. Blood ran down Zangetsu as Hichigo bothered to draw out his strike longer then he needed to. Ulquiorra, during this time, had gotten to his feet and pointed a finger at Hichigo.

Ulquiorra: Sero…

The blast rippled Hichigo's flesh as it nearly grazed his right arm. Hichigo flipped around and was already in motion to subdue Ulquiorra before the blast ended. Ulquiorra felt the foot on his chest before he saw it. He jerked as the force broke his lower ribs and sent him flying into Aizen's throne. Ulquiorra hit his head on the chair and blacked out.

Toshiro examined the room next to where he sat with the reflection in his sword. As far as he could see, this was going to be easy. Toshiro and Rangiku both flash stepped into the room at the same time, landing about fifteen feet away from Paqueña.

Toshiro: Paqueña Shiffer, I presume?

Paqueña stood up with some difficulty.

Paqueña: That would be me. You're here to kill me?

Toshiro: That is the case.

Paqueña: Do what you like.

With that, Paqueña vomited up about thirty or forty slugs all over the ground. Amidst them was acid. The acid began to burn away from the ground on contact. Paqueña picked up the Zanpaku-to that had been resting on the bench. She placed one finger onto the hilt of the blade. A small barb pricked her finger, causing blood to run down it. She smiled as her helmet began to unwind into a more elaborate headdress. The mask grew down further over her eyes; her eyes themselves turned completely black. Toshiro cringed as he watched. From her veins, worms began to work themselves up close to her skin level. They squeezed out from under fingernails and eyes and ears. The acid dripped down her chin.

Paqueña: Come and get some!

Her voice was now raspy and old lady sounding.

Toshiro pulled his Zanpaku-to up.

Toshiro: Bankai!

Toshiro's Bankai festered for the second time that day. The tail of his Bankai lashed out and attempted to strike Paqueña. However, Paqueña slashed her sword through it. The ice was severed cleanly, due to the acid. Matsumoto use her Shikai to try and harm her. The ash flowed forward alongside a barrage of ice from Toshiro. The ash hit first, causing blood and acid to spill from Paqueña's arms and torso. The fluid spilled over the ice crystals, melting them to nothing but water. Kisuke landed down beside Toshiro and Rangiku.

Kisuke: I don't know if you realized this, but that isn't going to work!

Paqueña vomited forward ten or so gallons of fluid. The red molasses sped across the floor, reaching out as if to chase the three of them. Toshiro bounded to the side, resting on an outcropping of rocks.

Toshiro: Where is all that coming from!?

Kisuke dodged around the floor, staying a step ahead of the acid, which was beginning to catch up to his movements.

Kisuke: Well, I think it comes from those slugs in her body. Whenever she becomes agitated, those things produce acid. It has to come out somehow, so she vomits it, bleeds it, and lets it seep through every pore! How the slugs got there…I don't know. AHHH!!

Some acid caught on his foot, burning away some flesh and a strap on his sandal. He quickly injected himself with a syringe from his pocket.

Rangiku: What's that?

Kisuke: The repellent to that stuff. It's not actually acid - it's some kind of Hollow spirit energy. This stuff neutralizes it. I don't have that much, though, so it's still not smart to get hit!

Paqueña leaned forward and took off with surprising agility. She flash stepped over to the wall where Toshiro was. She stuck her sword into the wall and began to drag it as she ran. The acid on the ground moved to under Toshiro. If he jumped he would have to go a very long ways to avoid being hit. Time was racing; she only had fifteen feet or so to go.

Kisuke: Benihime! Scream!

The blast hit Paqueña dead on, in the center of the chest. She paused for a moment before crumbling to her knees. Her head lolled back as she collapsed. Toshiro and Rangiku carefully stepped past the acid and over to Kisuke, who was 20 feet from Paqueña.

Rangiku: Nice shot…

Kisuke: No problem. Now, I think we have a job to do…

Kenpachi lay near death in a pool of his own blood. As far as he knew, the rest of his comrades had met a similar fate. To the left, to the right, above even, Gillians surrounded him. He imagined that they had been wanting to eat his soul for some time now. He clutched the useless sword in his right hand. He regretted never having learning how to master it.

Kenpachi: _This is about how I imagined it…my end…unfulfilled and alone…_

Kenpachi's sword (in mind): _ young girl's voice How can you just say that?! Come on, Kenny! Fight! I know you can! Get up! Get up! It's not over yet!_

Kenpachi: _What do you want me to do? I don't know your name, or any fancy move to get myself out of this one. _

Kenpachi's sword (in mind): _Come on, Kenny. You know my name._

Kenpachi opened his eyes, realizing something he had long forgotten.

Kenpachi's sword (in mind): _You once gave it to a dear friend of yours, a long time ago…Come on, Kenny! Just lift me up off the ground and I'll do all the work! _

Kenpachi feebly lifted the blade up as far as he could from his current position.

Kenpachi's sword (in mind): _Now, what's my name, Kenny? _

Kenpachi: Yach..Yachiru.

The sword burst with a flash of white. What exactly the attack looked like, Kenpachi couldn't say; he blacked out, falling back into memory. Needless to say, the remaining Gillians were fried.

Gillians: Reeeeeiiiiiiiiieieieieieiieiieeeiiiiiiiiiiieyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaeeeiufiieiiiii!!

Renji and Byakuya watched as Hichigo walked over to the unconscious body of the number four Espada. Ulquiorra hadn't moved since he had been kicked to the ground a few moments before. Renji shivered when he heard a loud shriek that sounded like something big just died.

Renji: Lat me guess…Kenpachi had some luck?

Byakuya: One could assume.

Grimmjow pulled himself up off the ground and crawled over to behind Aizen's throne. He pulled a lever and a huge completely black passageway appeared.

Grimmjow: I think you're looking for this.

Hichigo turned to admire the thing. It appeared to by the entrance to another dimension.

Hichigo: Why would I be looking for that?

Grimmjow: Because…1, 2, and 3 are all in there.

He coughed up blood as Hichigo scratched the back of his neck.

Hichigo: That would explain why I can't sense their spirit pressure…

Grimmjow: Well, what are you waiting for? You can always come back and finish him off later.

Hichigo thought about it for a second. It turned out to be a second too little. He then flash stepped off into the darkness of the other dimension. Grimmjow pulled the lever down. The passageway closed.

Grimmjow: Man, that guy is gullible! shakes head

Renji: Wait. Those people aren't in there?!

Aizen entered the room from one of the upper observation balconies. His voice boomed as he spoke to them.

Aizen: Certainly not. They were off getting me this…

He dropped a white thing down from the rafters. It splattered with red liquid as it smashed against the stone floor. Renji and Byakuya's mouths hung agape. The thing on the ground was the head of Captain General Yamamoto.

Byakuya: Fall back! I order everyone to fall back now!

Renji and the other members of sixth company all ran to go inform everyone of the death of Yamamoto, and the likely destruction of the Soul Society…

**End of Chapter 2!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

Toshiro's eyes dashed across the horizon as he ran. He could have cried out, but his decency stopped him. To his knowledge his daughter had been somewhere in the Soul Society during the attack that had left the entire area in ruins. The rubble was hardly discernable as the buildings it had once been. Toshiro dashed to the area he knew had, at one point, been fourth company. The cleared area now housed the entire medical staff, who were working at full steam to try and save the survivors. Toshiro dashed up to Unohana, who was currently applying pressure to a man's chest.

Toshiro: Captain Unohana! Have you seen my daughter?

Retsu: Yes; she's over with the left flank.

Toshiro: When did she get here?

Unohana: Shortly after the worst of it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to try and save this man's life, and I shouldn't be distracted.

Toshiro: Right. I'm sorry.

Toshiro flash stepped over to the left flank. Momo was sitting with a group of Soul Reapers who looked like they had sustained minor injuries. Toshiro sighed in relief and ran over to her. Momo barley had time to notice him before she found herself locked in his arms. Toshiro had his face buried in the top of her head. He was trying to control himself as his nerves slowly unwound. The only thing to do was sob, so he decided it couldn't hurt. Momo wrapped her right arm around her father, realizing she had made a mistake in leaving him.

Momo: _I thought he was ashamed of me…Yet he's like this now. I must have nearly killed him when I left. Oh! I am such a fool!_

Toshiro:_ I almost lost her…now she's alright. I can't think of what may have happened._

At this point, Toshiro became aware of the wetness around her left shoulder and, furthermore, the lack of her left arm. Toshiro let go of herand stumbled back in a panic. In his stupefied state, he almost passed out.

Toshiro: How…how…how did this happen?

Momo: I got hit by a falling building. There was nothing they could do; it had to be amputated.

Toshiro: But…but…but…where is it? Why is it gone?

Momo: Um…Dad?

Toshiro fell over backward, landing on some poor person behind him.

Byakuya practically threw some person out of his way once he spotted his son sitting with Taro. The two of them had been unharmed, and were now sitting on a piece of rubble, enjoying being in one piece. Neyoshi spotted his father, who was accompanied by Taro's father. The Captain and Second Captain both stomped up to their sons, about to yell, when Hisana and Rukia popped up in front of them. They both clung onto their children, singing praises and giving strangle-hugs.

Byakuya: Now see here! These two ran off right before an extremely dangerous event, then show up unharmed, and –

Hisana: Would you have preferred to find him dead?

Byakuya: That is _not_ what I said.

Hisana: Be grateful he's alive and well. If anything, this bout of mischief might have saved his life!

Renji: That does not change the fact they left without telling us—

Rukia: Oh, put a sock in it before I throw a brick at you.

Renji: *whimper, grunt*

Byakuya: So, am I allowed to punish him at all for this?

Neyoshi/Hisana: No!

Renji (to Rukia): But, sweetheart…

Rukia: Nothing sweet about me at the moment.

Byakuya: Fine. I'll let this pass.

He turned to Neyoshi.

Byakuya: But if I find out you pull anything like this again, I will not be as forgiving.

Neyoshi: Thank you, father.

Rangiku and Gin had already found their children, who had been in the Soul Society throughout the entire attack. Rangiku was hugging her two children so tightly they were practically being forced into her bosom.

Rangiku: How did you survive? *sob*

Haburi pulled away from his mother (more or less, to breathe).

Haburi: When the attack started, I took Ai and we flew up as high and far away from the fighting as we could get. We didn't have much trouble.

Rangiku paused, then abruptly hugged her son and daughter to her cleavage once again.

Rangiku: Oh, you two are just so smart! *cat smile*

Ulquiorra could barley open his eyes; his whole body was numb; his back and neck felt like they were about to split open. His eyes shot open.

Ulquiorra: Paqueña!

Paqueña had been asleep next to him. After the Soul Reapers had retreated, the lesser Arrancar had got to work healing Ulquiorra. After they were done, he had been moved back to his bedroom. Paqueña hadn't left his side since. Shortly after she had been woken up from his unconscious state, she had discovered she had gone into labor.

Her daughter was born not long afterward. Ever since the ordeal, she had retired to sleep.

Ulquiorra rolled onto his side, then winced as he discovered a wound there.

Paqueña: Ah! Don't move, you silly! You're going to hurt yourself.

Ulquiorra: Are you alright?

Paqueña: Same way I always am after giving birth…

Ulquiorra flinched and grunted, realizing what he had missed.

Ulquiorra: Was it alright? Did anything go wrong?

Paqueña: Went off without a hitch. Everything was fine. Do you want to meet your baby now?

Ulquiorra: Uh…I suppose that would be alright.

Paqueña kissed his forehead and stood up. She walked out of the room, into the baby corridor. Ulquiorra smiled as he listened to her chirp at her newest child. Apparently, the baby had been asleep, too. He decided to pull himself to his feet. The initial standing was difficult, but he managed. He leaned up against one of his bed posts as Paqueña came walking back into the room.

She had the little thing in her arms, wrapped up in a yellow bumble bee blanket. Ulquiorra walked over to the two of them. Paqueña gently rocked the baby from side to side. Ulquiorra pushed some of the blanket to the side so he had a better view of her.

The tiny child had a soft sort of kitten fluff for hair. It was a deep black color, like his own. The remains of her mask looked like a crown…or, in a funny way, like a jaw from something that bit her head and died, but never let go. A row of teeth hung down flush to her skin around her forehead. The bone structure above it came to two sets of points on either side of her head. She was quite elegant as far as Hollows were concerned. Ulquiorra cracked a small smile at the idea that she would be just like him one day. She certainly seemed the type. He leaned his head up against Paqueña's.

Paqueña wiped some sweat from her brow and smiled at Ulquiorra.

Paqueña: Ulqui, I would like you to meet your daughter.

Ulquiorra: What did you decide to name her?

Paqueña: Chiquita Emperatriz Shiffer

Ulquiorra: That's beautiful….

Paqueña: Well, it's Spanish. All of our children have Spanish names, and you think they're all beautiful.

Ulquiorra: Well, except the Adjukans…who I named.

Paqueña: And a poor job you did, in my opinion.

Ulquiorra: Some of them just needed simple names. They can't all be fancy.

Paqueña: Whatever you say…

Ulquiorra: Although I do feel bad about yours.

Paqueña: Well, I am small…

Ulquiorra: I think you're just the right size.

Paqueña: Back then, you didn't. Besides, I've grown to like it.

Ulquiorra: Whatever you say, mi amor.

Paqueña leaned up against him, which surprised him slightly.

Paqueña: I love your Spanish…

The next day, the Soul Society had managed to use some very powerful methods and Kido to repair about 60% of the damage. Still, many were out of a home.

The Captains had yet to meet about the election of a new Captain General. Some were choosing not to out of respect. The Council of 48, when asked about whose duty it should be to decide the matter, agreed it was best the Captains should do it.

Nanba, Taro, and Neyoshi had been hanging out all day while a team was re-building Nanba's apartment complex.

Taro: So…your whole house got destroyed, huh?

Nanba: Yah, and all my stuff, too. It sucks! What about you? Did anything get broken with you?

Taro: Just some stuff got flipped, and a few things were broken. The windows were crushed, though, so we had to sleep in the hallways. Neyoshi, what happened to you?

Neyoshi: One of my summer homes got destroyed, but other than that, my house is fine. The maids already fixed everything.

Taro: (line eyes) Well, jeez…doesn't that just suck…

Taro: _Rich prick! _

Taroturned his attention back to Nanba.

Taro: So, met anyone nice, girl-wise?

Nanba: Well, I've seen some people, but I haven't actually met anyone.

Taro: Who'd you see? Maybe I could introduce you. I do know a lot of people around here, particularly females.

Nanba: Well, I'm not even really sure what her name is…

Taro: What do you know about her?

Nanba: I think she's Captain Ichimaru's daughter.

Neyoshi and Taro both froze.

Taro: You mean…Ai? Ai Ichimaru?

Nanba: I take it she's famous?

Taro: And infamous. That girl gets so much nookie she could fill in for an entire whore house.

Nanba stopped walking in front of a large pond that was part of a garden. He picked up a few rocks and started skipping them on the water.

Nanba: I figured she was that that type.

Neyoshi: Plus, she likes older men.

Nanba: She's, what, 17? I'm 19. I guess I'm older!

Taro: Not by that much, Nanba. She likes really old men…like….Ukitake old!

Nanba: Well, there's always a first time for everything.

Taro rubbed the back of his neck. Nanba skipped a rock 8 times.

Taro: If you really want to meet her, I can introduce you. She's a friend of mine.

Nanba stopped throwing rocks and turned to him.

Nanba: You'd do that?

Taro: *blows some air and scoffs* Yah! We can even go now. She just lives on the other side of this pond.

Nanba: Really? That's great!

Nanba started walking on the path that went around the whole pond.

Taro: Yah, I guess…how'd we even get on this topic?

Neyoshi fallowed the two of them.

Nayoshi: You asked.

Taro: Whatever.

Ai sat in her bedroom, reading a gossip magazine on Soul Society dirt. Her father was the editor, so she always got the prerelease copy. Suddenly, a rock hit her window. She got up and walked over to it. She flung the window open, ready to yell at some old suitor. She pulled her hair over her shoulder and leaned over the window ledge.

Ai: WHA— Oh! Hey, Taro!

Taro: Hey, Ai! Sorry about your window.

Ai: Believe me, you're not the first to do that!

Taro: So, listen. Me and these numbskulls were thinking of hanging out for awhile. You got any good reason you can't come with us?

Ai: Haburi, Momo, and I were all going to do the same in just a little while. I would have to bring them along, too.

Taro: Sure!

Ai: I'll get dressed and meet you down there.

She turned away from the balcony, hair swooping behind her.

Nanba: She's really something.

Neyoshi: I guess…

Taro: Don't pay any attention to him. He doesn't even get to choose his own wife. Betrothal and all…

Nanba: I see.

Ai came out the front door, escorted by her brother, who it was safe to say didn't look very excited. Ai walked over to Taro and gave him a hug. Nanba just stood awkwardly out of the way of the group.

Ai: Let's go pick up Momo before her dad gives her too hard of a time about the arm thing.

Taro: I imagine the Captain is pretty angry.

Ai: More like worried. She's his only daughter - it's a natural father thing. My dad does it too; they get really worried and it just comes off as anger.

Taro: Didn't he do that about the whole baby thing? Speaking of that, how are you doing?

Ai: Oh, that? You didn't get it? *chuckle*

Ai breaks into manic laughter. Everyone just stands there, finding her condition far from funny. She wiped a tear from her eye.

Ai: I'm not really pregnant! I just said all that stuff to get Izuru in trouble! *cackle*

Everyone's jaw hits the floor.

Neyoshi: You have got to be kidding. You put that poor man through that much hell, just to get a laugh?

Ai: …YES! *cackle* And it was great! Izuru will be under my father's foot for the rest of history!

Taro: Does your family know?

Haburi: Of course we do. She told us not too long after Dad got back from the hospital.

Taro: What did your father think?

Ai: He was ecstatic.

Taro's eye twitched. Neyoshi's mouth was open as he shook his head in disbelief. Nanba just smiled in a stupefied haze.

Ai: I don't think you understand the fact that there are no bounds to what my family will do to destroy Izuru.

Neyoshi: But…why?

Ai: I have no idea, but it's funny - I'll give it that. My father just doesn't like him. So, what about you…Nanba, right?

He blushed.

Nanba: Y-ya-yah! That's my name!

Ai chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Ai: I hear you have the opposite effect of my family.

Nanba: What do you mean?

Ai: Well, my family is very…together, and happy. I just kinda assumed, since you don't have your parents, your life would be the opposite of that.

Nanba: Th-tha-that's not the case at all! I do have a family! *laughs* And trust me, we are together too much for our own good! Me, Kisuke, Yoruichi, Jinta, Ururu! We're all very much a family. Maybe not your conventional one, but it still works.

Ai: I still kinda feel sorry for you.

Taro: That's what I said when we had this conversation.

Neyoshi: Well, it could be worse; he could have no one. Can't you two just be happy he has something to call family?

Ai (to Nanba): Doesn't it bother you that you have no idea who your mother is?

Nanba: No, it really doesn't…

Taro (to Ai): It's almost cold the way he acts about this.

The group was nearing Captain Hitsugaya's house, so Haburi went off to go find Momo while the rest of them talked.

Ai (to Nanba): So, you've never felt remorse?

Nanba: Not about this, at least. Why are you all so concerned? *chuckle*

Ai: It's just it's not really healthy to have feelings like that, that's all.

Nanba: That seems to be a favorite line in these conversations.

Ai: Sorry if I'm being redundant. It's just the truth.

Nanba: I really am just one of those accepting guys who don't know anything different.

Ai: I suppose. I will say, I've known quiet a few guys and none of them had that outlook.

Nanba blushed. Ai jumped up onto the wood side of a large plant box. She began trying to keep her balance on it as the two of them walked.

Nanba: Is that a good thing?

Ai: It just makes you different, that's all. It's not a good or bad thing… yet.

Nanba: _Yet? What did that mean…*gulp* _

Ai: So, Nanba, had any girlfriends?

Nanba: None to speak of.

Ai: That's weird. Except for Neyoshi, most of Taro's friends have had several.

Nanba: Well, I'm a new friend.

Ai: Ahhh…that explains it then.

Nanba: Wh—...why do his friends have so many girlfriends?

Ai: It might be the type of people they are. It might just be because they hang out with Taro, but between you and me…

She leaned forward to whisper in his ear.

Ai (in wispier): Taro frequently hooks his friends up with past girlfriends of his. Is it possible that the reason you are here with me today is because he's working his magic for you again?

Nanba gulped.

Ai (in wispier): I thought so…

She pulled away from him and began doing her childish balancing walk again.

Nanba: Do y— you…resent me for that?

She turned around to face him again so quickly her hair whipped around in funny patterns.

Ai: NO! I don't think badly of anyone for trying to get to know someone.

She put her hands on her hips.

Ai: Men today just don't seem to know how or what to say to a girl when they're interested, and those that do have tragically bad timing! What you just tried to do is so nice because this way I know what you're doing and I can help. There isn't much use in affection that you don't share with the person you feel it for. I'm glad that you're the kind of person who would go to the lengths to at least sort of expose what they feel.

Nanba: *twitch* *twitch* You figured all that out just from me coming to see you with Taro?

Ai: I told you before - I've been around the block a few times.

Nanba: Ho— how many times, exactly?

Ai: Enough…mostly with older men, though. You're way younger than them.

Nanba: So I've been told.

Ai: Look, don't take it personally, but men like you are just a little too innocent for my taste. I like somebody with experience. But you're nice. Really, you are.

Nanba stopped walking. He put his hands on his hips, turned his head and grew a cocky smile.

Nanba: You seem to know quite a bit about what you do and do not like, but you don't even know me and you've already counted me out. I don't think that's fair. Do you?

Ai stopped walking and turned around, slowly this time, as if she was thinking about something.

Ai: Okay, so you think you've got guts. Out of the some 240 guys I have dated - sometimes more then two at a time for the past six years of my life - guess how many of them I've decided I liked for a lasting relationship.

Nanba: (sarcastic) Very few?

Ai: None. Zip. Nada. I know what I like, and I don't see it in you, so don't bother me about it. You're a nice kid. I could stand to be your friend, so don't screw that up.

Nanba: Just taking a leap here, but those 240 guys or whatever, they were probably your type? So, if your type is so great, why hasn't it worked out yet?

Ai flinched.

Ai: Wha— *scoff* Stop acting so all knowing. They weren't the right guy. That doesn't mean they weren't the right type of man.

Nanba: Would it hurt to go out of your comfort zone, then?

Ai: Knowing what I just said, you would still be interested in me? You are really a n00b.

Nanba: Maybe I just like something about you. You're…I don't even know what it is!*chuckle*

Ai: *sigh* You're hard-headed, I'll give you that. I don't even know what the point of this was. This wasn't a date, and you weren't asking me out.

Nanba: I think the point was for me not to get rejected by you, 'cause you kinda said I sucked.

AI: *yawn* Did I, now? I don't seem to remember saying that at all.

Ai: _Maybe he could work…he sounds just like my mother, so maybe he really does know something. Can't hurt if he's not right. _

Nanba: WAIT, NOW YOU'RE DENYING WHAT YOU SAID?

Ai: What are you talking about?

Nanba: _Wait, did I just win my point? Wow! This girl is strange! I expected this to be much harder then it was. Maybe she's just toying with me? That's got to be it; no one just changes their mind like that, that quickly! Then again, I hope in this case she does. _

Ai: So, Nanba, nice to meet you. I'm Ai.

Nanba: Yah. Nice to meet you, too.

Nanba:_ I see where her reputation comes from. _

Ai walked out in front of him. She opened up her arms and gestured for a hug. Nanba made a "quack" face and had absolutely no idea what to do. Ai rolled her eyes again. She walked over to Nanba. She pulled his head down to her breast level, wrapping her arms around his head and shoulders. Nanba blushed a dark shade of red. After a few seconds, he relaxed.

Nanba snuggled into Ai's cleavage.

Ai: You are welcome at my house anytime you want.

Nanba: Anytime?

Ai: Anytime.

Nanba: What if anytime happens to be all the time?

Ai smiled, a bit of blush tinting her checks.

Ai: Then the same answer applies…

Taro and Neyoshi had been talking about the involvement of mangos in ancient Japan while this had been happening, so they hadn't noticed anything odd. Haburi and Momo had walked out of the Hitsugaya residence. Momo glanced over at the two with a "WTF" face. Haburi waved it off as normal Ai behavior.

Momo (still staring): What did I miss?

The Captains were gathering in the main meeting area, where they were informed a decision about the Captain General had to be made. Several Captains were being represented by Second Captains due to deaths in the invasion. Amongst the group, Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Ichigo had come to watch the fireworks.

Komamura was running the order part of the meeting. He roared, the room went silent.

Komamura: This meeting is in order! Roll call! Captain General Yamamoto is taken from us. Soi Fon!

Member of 2nd Company: Deceased.

Komamura: Gin Ichimaru?

Gin: Alive and well.

Komamura: Retsu Unohana?

Retsu: Present.

Komamura: Captain (insert name of your favorite OC and/or character from another anime. This seat was never filled, and this story already has enough plot lines!) ?

(Inserted name's) lieutenant: Deceased. (Maybe it shouldn't have been your favorite…hee…)

Komamura: Byakuya Kuchiki?

Byakuya: Present.

Komamura: It will be marked that I, myself, am indeed here. Captain Kyoraku?

Shunsui: I'm here already! Can you not yell so loudly? Some of us spent the night "coping" with the loss of our houses! *belch*

Komamura: (under breath) Slob….

Komamura: Shuhei Hisagi?

Shuhei: Present.

Komamura: Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya?

Toshiro: Present.

Komamura: Capt—…Kenpachi?

Ikkaku: Sorry, he's alive but in the hospital. He's not happy about it either, so if anyone feels the ground shake, don't panic; that's why.

Komamura: That will be marked. Captain Kurotsuchi?

Nemu: Deceased.

Komamura: *nods head slowly* Jushiro Ukitake?

Jushiro: Accounted for.

Komamura: It will be known that another purpose of this meeting will be to fill these posts. I will ask now if there is anyone who wished to nominate an eligible contender for Captain General.

Shunsui: I'll nominate Byakuya Kuchiki. He seems like the type, plus most people here are terrified of him. I think he'd do a good job.

Byakuya: I will accept the nomination, although I do not believe myself to be the best candidate for the job.

Jushiro: Who do you suggest then?

Byakuya: Ichigo Kurosaki.

The room exploded with yelling and questions. Komamura sighed and roared to quiet them.

Byakuya: It doesn't really make much logical sense, but…his prior record with the Soul Society is undeniable. He destroyed all of our defenses, then fled our ranks when his name fell to shame. He's taken on Espada and won, and to our better knowledge, he's been living in a state of constant battle for eighteen years. All that has to qualify him as something.

Shunsui: You would say that even after what happened to your sister?

Byakuya: I didn't say he was a morally sound candidate; I just said he was powerful. The Espada fear him. If that's all we can say of a person, then he's still a great option.

Renji clenched his fists as the talk began again amongst the individual companies.

Renji: _I can't believe they would even suggest bringing him back! Byakuya was just as angry as I was when it happened! Why, now, would he choose to nominate a traitor like him? _

He shot a glance over at Ichigo, anger screaming within him as it dawned on him he had never properly taken his revenge on the man who had wronged his wife.

Komamura: *roar* Are there any other suggestions?

Jushiro: I was going to recommend Kisuke Urahara, but I'm afraid you might say I side with traitors (chuckle). Kisuke is a great leader, plus, he knows quite a bit about our enemy. Let's not forget that most of our enemy's weapons are his creation. Having him as our leader could give us an advantage.

Komamura: Kisuke Urahara, do you have anything to add to your recommendation?

Kisuke: *sigh* Yah. Why me? *whine, groan.*

Ichigo shook his head.

Komamura: Ichigo…do you have anything to say for yourself?

Ichigo: Well, if you're looking for an apology, sorry. I'm not the right person to ask. That side of me has gone crazy, and does things that I am not proud of. Because of that thing that still rests in my soul, I have managed to harm some of the strongest, greatest people I have ever met. I don't have an excuse to give you for why I let these things happen; but if I did, it would be that perhaps the other side of me is just too strong for me. During the years I knew the Soul Society, I got to know some of you; others, to this day, remain a mystery in my mind. You know me just as well. Because of this, I'm not sure if you're the kind of people who would elect me just on power alone. Those of you who do know me well enough to look beyond my past actions…I can only plead with you to try and consider what I may be like a few years down the line when I can no longer control myself at all. If I can change that much in a change of a mask, and this much over eighteen years, please try to think of how much I might differ from now to whenever my mind breaks completely. With that in mind, vote wisely; I can't say if electing me is a good thing or a bad thing. That's your choice.

Ichigo leaned back against the wall, signifying he was done.

Byakuya: _He certainly sounds like himself…but, still, he does have a point._

Byakuya started to think about Ichigo's most recent fight, the clash with Ulquiorra.

Byakuya: _Ichigo would never have acted that way, and he has definitely gotten stronger and more savage since I first saw that thing nineteen years ago. _

Renji: _I don't know if I could deal with that guy being in the same dimension as Rukia and I. The idea that he might one day snap and hurt her again…Arrrgggh! I can't take that! _

Kisuke: _He may be slowly losing his mind, but he still knows right from wrong. He's not gone yet, that's all we need for now. He still keeps his head when he's not in battle, which is all we need to make a good run at this thing. _

Komamura brought forth a scroll, on which he wrote Byakuya, Ichigo, and Kisuke.

Komamura: Everyone, come and tally their vote on this scroll. We need to know the decision quickly.

Gin: Don't you think a decision like this shouldn't be made in such haste?

Komamura: I mean no insult to the candidates, but at the rate this war is going, I doubt it will be long before we need to elect yet another Captain General.

Gin sighed in what could be interpreted as a mix of frustration and curt.

Gin: Your confidence is overwhelming.

Toshiro was the first to walk forward, and the rest of the Captains were quick to follow. Some lingered longer to watch what the others were doing. After the Captains went up, the Second Captains followed. Once all 23 votes were cast (Ikkaku voted for Kenpachi, and three Captains are dead.) Komamura picked up the scroll. He frowned at the mess that was barley legible.

Komamura: I am going to assume the drawing of my tail was Captain Ichimaru's way of voting for Ichigo Kurosaki?

Gin: You would be correct in that assumption! Did I get it right?

Komamura: For the last time, I have no tail…The new official Captain General appears to be Ichigo Kurosaki with thirteen votes…and one tail.

Ichigo cringed at the news.

Ichigo: _Dammit! I tried to explain to them what was going on, and they still didn't listen! Why did they have to go and be so stupid! _

_Hichigo (inside Ichigo's head): Hay, calm down, big guy. You're gonna hurt yourself if you keep worrying so damn much. Just relax! I'll behave and everything; all you gotta do is accept the job as the big cheese and we're on easy street with a good shot at Ulquiorra's head! The fucker is gonna die! This is the best way to do it, trust me. No, not me, trust yourself…take the damn job! _

_Ichigo: But what if we screw up again? _

_Hichigo (inside Ichigo's head): Didn't I already tell you? Do what I want and nobody gets hurt! You were an idiot and started to fall for that chick; I was just being kind and doing what you weren't man enough to do! After all, you know you enjoyed it when we grabbed her around the—_

_Ichigo: SHUT UP! I GET IT! Alright, I'll take the job…you win…_

Ichigo: I'll accept to job. When do I start?

Komamura: Immediately.

_The following night…_

Nanba had been sitting in his bed for the past hour thinking about random crap. The not so random crap is as follows…

Nanba rolled over in his bed so his face was flat down in the pillow. Someone had once told his it wasn't smart to think about things before sleep, because it may cause insomnia. Then why was it pre sleep was the one time of day he thought seriously about things? Oh well, he was an insomniac too.

Nanba: _I can't believe that all happened in one day! I met her, I talked to her…well, stuttered to her. I wonder why she changed her mind…Was it because of what I said? No, that was too corny to have made her change her mind. Way too corny. Why the hell was that the only thing I could think of? Oh, never mind. She was rude, almost condescending, but it wasn't because she thought little of me, was it? No, she just didn't want to waste her time with a meaningless relationship. She was just defending herself… _

He sighed into his pillow.

_Nanba: Damn it! I can't sleep…well, she did say I could come over anytime, sorta…_

Nanba threw off the blankets and got dressed. As soon as he felt semi-presentable, he vaulted out the window and ran off to the Ichimaru house.

Meanwhile, Gin lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The dull white paint was terribly interesting at the moment. He clapped the tips of his fingers together every couple of minutes. Rangiku was next to him, hardly amused. Normally, at this time of night, they were already disturbing the neighbors.

Gin: Ran…if I tell you something very mean about one of our children, are you going to be mad?

Rangiku: *exasperated sigh* Finally! We get to the source of the problem! No, I won't be mad, just as long as you snap out of this.

Gin: Okay…it's just, I'm not sure, and I'll feel horrible if you don't agree.

Rangiku: Gin, just spit it out.

Gin: Well, you see, it was the other day with Izuru, then everyone keeps talking and I—

Rangiku: Gin, say it. Don't bore me to death with the details.

Gin's smile dropped into a frown to small for his face.

Gin: I think our daughter might be a slut.

Rangiku: _Now he notices! _

Ai sat brushing out her hair on the windowsill. She liked the spot because it had such a nice view of the pond in front of her house. And on this particular night, the moon made the water quite lovely. That aside, she knew the water to be filthy and algae covered; the romance was always spoiled by that. Still, she could dream. Ai stood up, throwing her brush to the side, careful to bowl over her pink Furbie; the stupid thing chattered as it fell on the floor. Ai flopped onto her bed. Suddenly, a rock flew through her open window, smashing the light bulb in her lamp. Ai sat up and ran over to the window again. She looked down, ready to chew out some old boyfriend. What she found was Nanba standing there, looking slightly embarrassed.

Nanba: I think I broke something. Tell me, did I break something?

He blushed at his error. Ai smiled at the boy.

Ai: The rock thing only works when there's a window in the way.

Nanba: Like I said, sorry. Do you want me to come up and help clean it up?

Ai laughed cheerily.

Ai: Sure.

Nanba jumped up to the window without much difficulty at all.

Ai: Didn't anyone ever tell you not to enter through second story windows?

Nanba: Nah, never.

Ai stood there in her beer-drinking championship's oversized T-shirt and lacy panties. Nanba was already blushing with embarrassment, so his blush could be explained at least. He figured he had best distract himself.

Nanba walked in and started to pick up the glass pieces.

Ai: Wow, you actually were going to help? I thought that was just banter.

Nanba: That was considered banter?

Ai: Well, it got you into my bedroom, didn't it?

Nanba: My intentions are completely honorable.

Ai: So, what were your intentions coming here?

Nanba stood up slowly, with broken pieces of glass in his hand. He looked at the ground and scowled with a sly smile on his face.

Nanba: Not entirely honorable.

Ai: Ah, so you are human.

Nanba: I was just hoping to get a nice conversation in, that's all. Maybe crack a dirty joke here or there.

Ai: Is that all?

Nanba: …Where do I put the pieces?

He gestured to the glass in his hand.

Ai went over and picked up a trash basket. Nanba walked over and placed the pieces in carefully.

Ai: I'll take a potato to it later.

Nanba blushed.

Nanba: Waaaaah?

Ai: *chuckle* That was not banter.

Nanba: Maybe I should get going before I embarrass myself too badly?

Ai: You were doing fine. Really, you were.

Nanba: Thanks, because I feel like an idiot.

Ai smiled and shook her head.

Nanba: What? Did I say something else stupid?

Ai: No, you're just a very cute, very innocent boy, and you're very funny.

Nanba looked another direction as his smile curved to one cheek.

Ai set down the trash can. She stroked one side of Nanba's face with the back of her hand. She slowly pulled that hand to the back of his head. Gently, she pulled his head to her. Nanba leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers. They both pulled away a second later.

Nanba: I should leave.

Ai: My mother's not screaming bloody murder, so my father's probably asleep. Why do you need to go?

Nanba: I've got people waiting up for me, too.

Nanba walked over to the windowsill and jumped out. He landed on the ground and started walking. He waved as he walked off. Ai smiled and shook her head.

Ai: _He's different, alright…maybe different is a good thing, after all… _

Nanba sauntered back into his house. This was notably a different house, which Kisuke and company had moved into. Kisuke had been given back his old job as Head of Research and Development. Kisuke himself was waiting leaning up against the staircase.

Kisuke: So, how'd the "break stuff" trick I told you about go?

Nanba: …Okay…

The course of Ichigo's first day as Captain General had went over with out a hitch. He hadn't figured out all of the people who were going to fill Captain positions, but he had hopes Kisuke and Yoruichi would take back their old jobs. Upon being asked, Kisuke took back his duties eagerly. Yoruichi, on the other hand, declined hers and wanted nothing to do with the whole thing. She instead asked to be allowed to work with Kisuke as a lab assistant. Kisuke wasn't sure how good of a job she would do, but he let her stay regardless. Ichigo, at the time, was going to meet with Kisuke in his lab to talk about weapons.

Ichigo walked into the room, which seemed to have become messy within the past hour Kisuke had been in it.

Ichigo: Hay. What did you want to see me about?

Kisuke pulled his head out of a cabinet he was stacking with miscellaneous jars.

Kisuke: That was some speech you gave today.

Ichigo: I wish I hadn't said it now.

Kisuke: Captain General never was a part of the plan?

Ichigo: No, not at all. I just got used to being a bum, too.

Kisuke: I was surprised Byakuya nominated you.

Ichigo: You're not the only one! You'd think he would known best why this is such a bad idea.

Kisuke: You don't even trust yourself?

Ichigo: It's not myself I have to trust.

Kisuke stepped down from his stool and walked over to an island countertop where he had some large, threatening boxes.

Ichigo: Komamura is my new babysitter. Did you have anything to do with that?

Kisuke: No, but I do agree. You could use a good mentor. Komamura knows a lot about the role of Captain General. He was fond of Yamamoto; I'm sure he's conflicted about allowing you to do this job. Watch out; he's got a mean temper.

Ichigo: I'm not worried.

Kisuke stopped what he was doing. He turned around and faced Ichigo. He leaned back on the counter.

Kisuke: Out of curiosity, how many people would you say in the world have any chance of beating you in a battle?

Ichigo: Four.

Kisuke: Who would that be?

Ichigo: Aizen, if he pulled out all the stops; Stark, Heibel, and the bad side of the Hollow Mother.

Kisuke: By that, you mean Paqueña?

Ichigo: No, Haqueña, the other side of her.

Kisuke: You would know her, wouldn't you? *shakes head*

Ichigo: Can we get down to something of actual importance? You're kind of wasting my time.

Kisuke pulled down the sides to the box he had been standing next to. The thing inside was a purple and black colored mesh, or what looked like tentacles with hard outer skin. At the top of it was a needle at least a foot long with a wire that attacked into the tentacle mess.

Kisuke: I call it…Kisuke's Big Boom Machine™.

Ichigo: What is that?

Kisuke: It's a bomb.

Ichigo: Oh. A bomb…Let's go onto something else and just what the hell are you doing with a bomb?

Kisuke: This is a very powerful bomb. In fact, it's powerful enough to destroy an entire dimension if used right. This thing is a world destroyer.

Ichigo: What do you mean, "used correctly"? And how long have you had this thing?

Kisuke: I invented it quite a few years ago; I've kept it inside Urahara Shoten, under the fireworks.

Ichigo: That didn't answer my more important question.

Kisuke: Well, Ichigo, you see…

Kisuke stopped and thought about what he was going to say.

Kisuke: I have a plan that may allow us to win this thing, but to make it work, you'll have to die.

Ichigo's eye's widened.

Kisuke: You activate it by sticking the needle into the arm you hold your Zanpaku-to with. Then, you channel your retsu just like your would for a Bankai. The energy gets built up in this thing. When it goes off, the intensity of the attack is multiplied by 10,000%. In just case, it would be enough to completely destroy Hueco Mundo, with all of our enemies in it.

Ichigo: That's a good plan, except for the part where I die.

Kisuke: No way of avoiding it. You see, it only works when it's lying like this, and I can't figure out how to focus the blast into a beam rather than just an explosion. The materials are just too unstable for me personally to do much work with it, lest I screw up and give it any of my retsu.

Ichigo: I'm not sure if I can sentence an entire dimension to death. Is there any other option?

Kisuke: Nothing I can think of that would be enough to kill all four of those people you said would give you trouble.

Ichigo: I understand. Thanks for the offer, but I don't think we're desperate enough, even now.

Kisuke: I was hoping you'd say something like that.

Ichigo: …?

Kisuke: You may not think so, but more people then just I think you'd be good at your job.

Ichigo: Oh…thanks. I'll keep that in mind…

Hichigo (in head): _No fucking way am I blowing myself up! I'm not done living yet, and I don't care if you're the last Soul Reaper alive! You'll never be desperate enough!_

Ichigo: _One day, you might make me desperate enough to take that thing in a time of peace! _

Nanba trotted along on his way to 10th Company the next morning. He felt quite capable of anything at the moment. Somehow, he had managed what, in his mind, was the hardest part. It hadn't yet dawned on him he knew virtually nothing about Ai, but it was soon to hit him…

Nanba rounded the corner of a building. Before him was Ai, talking to Captain Shuhei Hisagi. She was walking linked in arm with him, talking with a smile on her face. The Captain was bragging on about some recent conquest. Nanba suddenly felt like he was going to be sick.

Nanba: _Wait, what is she doing with him? I though she was…could it really be true what they say about her? UHG! HOW COULD I BE SUCH A FOOL? _

Nanba walked over to the pair with a bitter attitude uncommon for Nanba. Ai noticed him immediately and quickly looked to see what he wanted.

Nanba: So, what's this all about?

Ai: Oh. Nothing, really. The Captain was helping me on my way to my company; I twisted my ankle just like a colt's on the bridge outside my house.

Nanba: Really? How incredibly convenient that the Captain was there.

Ai: Well, Shuhei and I are very good friends; we've know each other for some time now.

Nanba turned his attention to the Captain.

Nanba: Is that so?

Shuhei: Yes, actually. You're overly jumpy today, Kurosaki. Maybe you should get to your company.

Nanba: Yah. Maybe I should.

His voice had a slight bitter grit in it. He glared at Ai, turned his head, and walked off. Ai cringed a bit.

Ai: _Why do I feel guilty? I do this all the time! Oh, stop it, Ai! Stop acting like he was anything special. He'll be out of your head by tonight if I play my cards right with the Captain here. _

Nanba walked off in a huff. Ai watched him as he left. Shuhei tightened his grip on her arm.

Shuhei: Wow, Ai. Was that a twinge of regret? Never seen that in you before. How long were you with that guy, a whole week?

Ai: No…just, well, not at all, really.

Shuhei: Huh. Weird…Well, let's go. I didn't get the day off to just sit around and talk about some other guy.

Ai: *scoff* Hold your horses. At least buy me lunch and dinner, first!

Ai: _Is this really my type? Is this all I'm going to get in my life? Guys like meathead here?_*_sigh*_

Nanba had been sitting in the kitchen of his new house all day. Yoruichi and Kisuke had been at work, Jinta and Ururu were off playing, and who knows where Tessai went. When Kisuke finally got home_, _he was alone; Yoruichi had left to go get groceries, apparently.

Kisuke closed the door softly. He knew Nanba well enough to detect when he was in a bad mood.

Kisuke: So, I take it this has more to do with Ms. Ichimaru?

Nanba: You have no idea…She, well, she didn't deceive me…she was pretty open with what she was going to do. She didn't really do anything wrong, but she…and I thought we would…

Kisuke sat down next to him.

Kisuke: Nanba…you're disappointed. It happens. The girl is obviously a slu—

Nanba: Don't call her that!

Kisuke: Okay, she's promiscuous. But the point is, she led you on. You've just got to learn to ignore prior feelings when girls do that.

Nanba: But she didn't lead me on! Everything she said, did, didn't do…! It was completely genuine! It's just…she's that way to every other guys she meets!

Nanba slammed his head on the table with frustration.

Kisuke: Maybe you should stop hurting yourself, because I think you need those brain cells to try to pay attention to me. SHE LED YOU ON! Stop trying to sugar coat it and get over her, already! Why is this so hard to understand? That girl doesn't feel the same way for you.

Nanba sat up and leaned his head on his fist.

Nanba: Not yet, she doesn't…*sigh* She didn't even have time to get to know me.

Kisuke: Clearly, you didn't get time to know her, either, or else you would be paying much more attention to me.

Nanba: …

Kisuke: Well, my advice, then, if you don't wan to do the things you should do, would be to go get to know her better.

Nanba: But she rejected me.

Kisuke: No, she found someone else. That's not the same thing as rejection. She's a two timer, that's all. What you would have to do is play the game and show just how far you're willing to go to stay with her.

Nanba: Yah think?

Kisuke: Well, if you're really serious about this…yah. But I personally think the first option I gave you was way better.

Nanba stood up.

Kisuke: What are you doing?

Nanba: Going to go tell her I'm not done yet.

Kisuke: Isn't now a little soon?

Nanba: If I wait 'til later, I'll lose my nerve.

Nanba walked briskly out of the house and down the street.

Kisuke: _You've already reached your limit. You can't go ask that girl for more heartbreak, but I suppose he wouldn't believe me if I told him. Oh, well…he's got to learn somehow… _

Nanba pulled himself up through Ai's window, this time without invitation or, for that matter, even announcing himself. Ai was sitting on her bed in her "sleep wear," curled up with a pillow and a comforter. Nanba landed down in the room with a thud. Ai shot awake, obviously surprised. Her eyes wandered over to where a certain orange-haired boy was staring at her.

Ai: …Nanba?

Nanba: Yah. Look, Ai, I want to talk about what happened today. I don't care what you do when you're not with me, but I do want to know that there is something between us to weather your behavior for.

Ai: What do you mean by something between us?

Nanba: You know…what you have with all those other guys.

Ai: Mutual desire to have sex and move on with our lives?

Nanba: O…kay…maybe not, then. How about a "like"?

Ai: Oh…You mean, like…affection? No, I have never felt that between myself and someone else, sorry.

Nanba's shoulders sagged and his mouth fell open.

Nanba: Then why did you kiss me?

Ai: I thought you wanted to be one of those guys I'm with everyday, just like all the other ones.

Nanba: NO! I want to be better then them! I want you to care about me! Why don't you get that I care about you?

Ai: …Do you even know what you're saying? You don't know anything about me. How could you possibly care about me like that?

Nanba: BECAUSE YOU'RE _**NOT**_ A LIAR! You're not very nice, but you're not a liar, either. You tell people exactly what's going on, always; you don't hide things from people…You tell, even when people don't want to hear it. I didn't listen at first, but you kept your word, and now I hurt! I feel like a fool, but looking back, it's not your fault; it's mine! At first, you were just some gorgeous girl who showed up every once in a while…now, you're… honestly, one of very few people who doesn't lie to me. Everyone lies to me….About where I came from, about how everything's alright. All the false comfort, all the hidden meetings…one big pack of lies. People pity me because of my family problems, they take it easy on me, and I hate it! They think I want to hear all the false sympathy and they think that telling me it'll be alright will make me feel better! But it just hurts everytime they say it! Ai! If anything, you've just been good to me by scorning me like this.

Ai: But you should resent me. I'm with another man, and I led you on. I deliberately ignored your feelings…I hurt you, but you're not mad?

Nanba sat down next to her on the bed.

Nanba: It was yesterday when you told me my pent up feelings were unhealthy. I wrote it off as what everyone else says, but…you haven't lied to me yet. I believe you about that, I…I trust you in some funny way. The way you're treating me is almost kind. I guess the reason I'm here right now is because you keep saying you don't care about me, but you're concerned for me…aren't you? You do actually care, if only slightly? You haven't lied to me yet…don't lie to me now.

Ai: …. Nanba, I…

Shuhei walked into the room wearing a bath robe; he had been taking a shower during the time Nanba had been there.

Ai (to Nanba): You should go. Shuhei and I were just in the middle of something.

Nanba stood up, nodded to Shuhei, and left. Ai sank into a melancholy state.

Shuhei: That kid again? Geez, Ai, you're really into him. Why'd you say we were in the middle of something? I was just saying goodbye. You didn't have to send him away.

Ai turned her head so he could just see the corner of her glaring eye.

Ai: You should leave, too, and…Shuhei, I'd prefer if you stay away from me.

Shuhei: Aww…but who's going to give you all the love, affection, and pleasure you so desperately crave?

His sarcasm and cold nonchalance finally drove Ai over the deep end.

Ai: Don't kid yourself. You're shit to me, and you know it.

Shuhei: And what's he?

Ai: He cares…and so do I. Now get out.

Shuhei: Are you sure I can't stay for anoth—

Ai: 3.

Shuhei: What?

Ai: 2.

Shuhei: Umm…are we playing charades?

Ai: 1.

Shuhei: Seriously, what are you talking—

Ai: DADDY! THERE'S A STRANGE, NAKED MAN IN MY ROOM!

With that, Gin was immediately behind Shuhei with his sword to his neck. Ai moved a step to the side to give Gin a clear shot of the window. Gin kicked Shuhei forward with such force that he flew through the window, hitting his head on the upper sill as he departed.

Gin: How long was he here?

Ai: Too long.

Gin: Is that why you're so sad?

Ai: No. He didn't have enough of me to make me sad.

Gin hugged onto his daughter. Ai was beginning to tear up.

Ai: Dad…*choke* I think I might have really screwed up badly this time…! *sob*

Gin: Somebody mad at you?

Ai: No, he's just…just head over heels for me, and I have no idea what to do!

Gin rubbed her back as she choked back some more sobs.

Gin: Well, you always were into men who knew what they were doing better then you did.

Ai: But that was different! That…that didn't mean anything! Those people were all just…they just weren't important. This guy might actually be right!

Gin: All this in two days?

Ai looked up at him.

Ai: How'd you know?

Gin: I'm your father. I just know these things.

Ai: …?

Gin: Alright, your mother told me and I had Izuru spy, but it's the thought that counts.

Ai:*chuckle* *choke* Thanks, Dad…thanks.

Gin: You think he'll be good for you?

Ai: Yah. He…he's certainly something else.

Gin: Well, he can't be any worse than the others in my book.

Ai: Yah, but I feel like I'm such a horrible person because of all that. I just don't know what to do.

Gin: Shhh…Stop it…You're thinking way too much about this. Just go do what you would do naturally…and attempt to not have sex with anyone else. You should be fine.

Gin pushed some of the hair that was sticking to her tears out of her face.

Gin: You're a wonderful person, Ai. You've just lost your sense of innocence...and morality…and what's right and wrong…shutting up about that…If this guy is really right for you, he'll keep you in check. Don't worry.

Ai: Does Mom keep you in check?

Gin: Believe it or not, I used to be **evil**! I was Aizen's right hand man for years.

Ai: Really? what happened?

Gin: …Well, unspeakable events…and your mother. Let's leave it at that.

Ai: I think I'm going to be okay now.

Gin: You better be.

Ai gave her father another good squeeze, then let go of him. She walked back into her room and lay down in bed.

Gin: Good night.

Ai: You, too.

Gin closed the door. He walked back over to his bedroom and flopped down in bed next to Rangiku.

Gin: Nope, never mind. She's not a slut. I take it all back.

Rangiku: _Hopeless!_

Nanba was walking around the pond the next day. He'd been circling for at least an hour now. Thankfully, it was his day off, so he could afford to be lazy. He still couldn't stop thinking about what had happened the night before. He meant what he said, but she hadn't responded. So he sat thinking in the rain. A whistle broke the silence. He quickly turned around to see what was going on. In the middle of the bridge stood Ai.

Ai: Hay, you. I've been looking all over for you.

She twirled the umbrella she had in one hand.

Nanba: …You…you were looking for me?

Ai; Yah! I went to your company, your house…I even went and asked Taro where you were. And now I find you fifty feet from my house!

Nanba: Oh…

Ai: I wanted to talk to you. I thought I should wait, but I couldn't stand it.

Nanba: Yah, I got that feeling, too.

Ai: You're very sweet, Nanba, you really are. I'm not too good with sweet boys, but…to answer your question…yes. I do care about you. And not just because what I said a couple of days ago. I know it because, for the first time in my life, I feel like an idiot for what I do…for who I hurt. You're hurting me, I guess.

Nanba: *chuckle* I'm not sure if that's the right way to say it, but I get the point.

He walked onto the bridge next to her.

Ai: There's something between us…No name for it yet, but it's tugging on me. Nanba, I want to be a better person for you. Is that alright?

Nanba: I think I can live with that.

He smiled. Ai looked down at the pond that she stared at from her window all the time.

Ai: That water is inviting, yet disgusting.

Nanba: Really, now?

Nanba got a funny-yet-happy look in his eye. He promptly jumped over the rail. He landed in the water with a splash.

Nanba: Wow! This is totally disgusting! *laugh*

Ai: What did you do that for?

Nanba: I have no idea! But it was fun!

He grabbed her hand, pulling her into the water with him.

Ai: AAAIIIHHHH!

She clung onto him, trying to get a hold of something. She couldn't swim and she was in over her head.

Across the way, Taro and Neyoshi took this is a very comical stride. Closing his eyes and unable to resist a toothy grin coming over him, Taro began to sing.

Taro: Can you feel the love today…?

Neyoshi joined in with the next line, and proved he had a much better voice than his friend.

Neyoshi: The peace the morning brings…

Taro/Neyoshi: The world, for once, in perfect harmony…with all its living things…

Taro: Neyoshi, did you bring the butterflies?

Neyoshi held up a cage filled with beautiful, multi-colored winged insects.

Neyoshi: Got 'em.

Taro leaned in and opened the cage door. Immediately, the butterflies flew out into the crisp morning air, surrounding Nanba and Ai. One even landed on Nanba's nose; he smiled.

Nanba: This isn't so bad, now is it?

Each looked deeply into the other's eyes. There was a moment of pure bliss before…

Ai: It's gross! What are your feet in?

…Before Ai completely ruined the moment…

Nanba: I have no idea, but it's squishy!

Ai: EEEW! Nanba, let me out of here!

Nanba: Okay…fine.

He helped her get back up over the railing. Ai looked down at her soaked white kimono.

Ai: Not a word out of you.

Nanba laughed softly as he threw himself onto the bridge. Ai picked up her umbrella.

Ai: Now I need a towel…

Nanba: Wanna come over to my place and get dried off?

Ai: Nah, I'm okay. My house is just over there anyway. But…thanks for asking.

Nanba smiled.

Nanba:_ She really has changed._

Ai walked off as she waved to Nanba. Nanba shook his head and smiled.

Ichigo was sitting in his office, trying to figure out the paperwork system that Komamura had explained to him at least four times by now. Kisuke walked in.

Kisuke: Hey…I've been thinking about what you said the other day. About finding a different plan…

Ichigo: Great! Let's hear it!

Kisuke: Well, it's more or less a distraction for us to get some more time to train. Most of the companies aren't ready to defend themselves at this point, so any time at all would be a huge benefit. So, I was thinking…'Hey, Kisuke! Why don't we go back to the original plan and destroy the Hollow Mother, daughter included? Yes, that's a great plan, Kisuke! You are such a genius!'

Ichigo: I never really got why she was so bad. I mean, she's just a girl with a baby. What's the problem, exactly?

Kisuke: I believe you remember someone once saying that 20 Vasto Lordes level Arrancar could destroy all of the Soul Society?

Ichigo: Yah.

Kisuke: Well, over the past eighteen years, the Hollow Mother has given birth to five…plus at least three that were already in the Espada. The children are still young now, but one day, they will be extremely dangerous, especially considering their unique abilitie—

Ichigo: (panic) Okay! Keep telling me your plan!

Kisuke: I say we kidnap the female child of Paqueña.

Ichigo: How do you propose we do that?

Kisuke: I'll do it; don't worry about it.

Ichigo: And what purpose would kidnapping the five day old baby serve?

Kisuke: The Hollows know that if the child goes without its mother for more then a few hours, she will die. If we took her, we would be forcing Paqueña to leave and become our captive here, thus stopping the ever mounting number of Vasto Lordes.

Ichigo: But what happens if they try to take them back with force?

Kisuke: I am not above threatening the life of an infant. Aizen and the Espada value her, so using her as a bargaining chip should work.

Ichigo: You're sure?

Kisuke: Well, it will work long enough for us to postpone the inevitable. I think, at this point, that's all that counts.

Ichigo: I'll go with that.

Komamura looked between the two of them, shocked and appalled.

Komamura: Captain General, sir! This is insane! You trust this ill-conceived plan of his?

Ichigo: To my better experience, most of his plans are ill-conceived, but they work. Leave it be.

Komamura: Sir, with all due respect, this man created the monster that has turned you into what you are!

Ichigo cringed at the mention of it.

Ichigo: I'm aware of that. Kisuke, go ahead with your plan.

Komamura bowed his head.

Komamura: _I fear the trust between these two is going to cloud Ichigo's judgment in the future… and now. This is going to end in disaster. I can just feel it._

1:18 am, Hueco Mundo time

Ulquiorra rolled over in bed. Paqueña snuggled back onto him. Ulquiorra grumbled, wrapping a loose arm around her.

Paqueña: Ulqui? Are you awake? *yawn*

Ulquiorra: Now I am.

Paqueña: What were you dreaming about?

Ulquiorra: Killing the evil dragon Grimmjow, then rescuing the princess Paqueña from the tower.

Paqueña: Nice.

Ulquiorra: Yourself?

Paqueña: Falling in love with an evil puppet that you were insanely jealous of.

Ulquiorra: That sounds like me.

Paqueña: Why did you wake up?

Ulquiorra: I thought I heard the baby crying.

Paquena: Well, she's not crying now. Do you want to go check on her?

Ulquiorra: Sure.

He pulled himself up out of bed and walked over to the baby's room. Chiquita's room (which could fit up to ten infants) was connected via double doors to the couple's room. Ulquiorra pushed the two doors open and walked over to the crib at the end of the line. He petted Ambrosio as he passed the boy. When he stopped in front of Chiquita's crib, his eyes widened. He batted the empty bumble bee blanket; the baby was gone! He quickly checked in all the other cribs to make sure he was not mistaken. He dashed out to Paquena.

Ulquiorra: OHZ NOEZ!

His wife lay on the soft sheets, mumbling absent-mindedly.

Paqueña: What? Did she throw up on herself?

Ulquiorra: PAQUEÑA! THE BABY'S GONE!

Paqueña shot up form her bed.

Paqueña: WHAT?

The two of them ran down the hall, waking up all the Espada with their yelling. Aizen was woken shortly after. All the Gillians searched for the child underground; the Arrancar looked everywhere aboveground; Ulquiorra personally trashed Las Noches looking for her. Paqueña was busy speaking to the children to see if they had heard anything. After an hour of searching, it was determined she was not in the dimension.

Ulquiorra sat down on the steps in Aizen's throne room with a thud. Paqueña stood solemnly by his side. Aizen was running his fingers through his hair, sitting on his throne. He had been in deep thought all during the search. Aledjandro was standing by a large pillar with his arms crossed.

Aledjandro: She has to be with the Soul Society.

Everyone looked up at him. The room had been silent so long the noise had been odd.

Aledjandro: I'll go to retrieve her immediately, just say the wor—

Aizen: Calm down, Aledjandro; you'll not be the one to go. And it will be done with more grace. They have us in a bad spot; Chiquita would be hard to replace. As long as they have her in their custody, we are at their mercy.

Paqueña: I'll go, then. That must be what they want.

Ulquiorra: Paqueña, that's dangerous.

Aizen: He's right. They may treat you badly.

Paqueña: They wouldn't dare, or else they'd bring about our wrath.

Ulquiorra: …I'll go with you.

Paqueña: Ulqui. We need you here to watch the children.

Ulquiorra: Aledjandro will do it.

Aledjandro: I will—!

Aizen: Silence, Aledjandro! You'll do just that. The Soul Society is prepared for Paqueña. If we send them both, it will be harder for them to take any action to them while they're there.

Paqueña: Then we have to leave immediately!

Ulquiorra nodded and stood up.

Paqueña: If we need help, what should we do?

Aizen: Just let your retsu spike. We'll be monitoring your progress.

Ulquiorra: How long should we remain there?

Aizen: Until I call for you. I'm not sure what will happen once you retrieve your daughter, so let's not make any plans.

Ulquiorra: Very well.

Ulquiorra put an arm around Paqueña, leading her off.

Kisuke handed Chiquita over to Yoruichi.

Kisuke: Here! For the love of God, take her! She's been crying like crazy and I have no idea what to do!

Yoruichi: I think she's hungry.

Kisuke: Okay, what does she eat?

Yoruichi: Isn't it your job to know that?

Kisuke: Well…yes, but I don't know what the babies eat.

A member of Research and Development ran into the room.

Research guy: They've arrived!

Kisuke: They've?

Research guy: Ulquiorra and the Hollow Mother!

Kisuke: Oh, shit!

Kisuke walked out of the room and over to where Ichigo was. Before Ichigo stood Ulquiorra and Paqueña. Ulquiorra had Paqueña under a very protective arm. Paqueña, on the other hand, looked quite capable of eating someone's face at the moment.

Paqueña: Where is my daughter?

Kisuke: I assure you, she is safe.

Paqueña: You…

Paqueña glared at Kisuke.

Ulquiorra: _This must be the human she stayed with when we first met; she never spoke of him fondly. I wonder why? _

Kisuke: Hello, Paqueña. I see you've done well for yourself. I'm sorry for harming you the other day, but you are a Hollow. There's nothing to be done about it; it's the nature of things.

Paqueña had stopped paying attention to him ages ago. Instead, she was locked onto the man to his right: Ichigo Kurosaki. Paqueña shuddered at his presence. She broke eye contact with him.

Hichigo (inside Ichigo's head): _There she is! God, she hasn't changed at all! Still the same girl after eighteen years! _

Ulquiorra tightened his grip on the woman under his arm. He couldn't help but feel threatened by the man in front of them.

Kisuke: I have to protect my people, so I'm sure you won't complain if I ask you to be restrained.

He gestured over to a large box which Komamura opened. Inside sat two sets of gantlets.

Kisuke: These will limit the amount of retsu you can use. Anything above normal living will be impossible - no fighting at all.

Ulquiorra: Fine.

Komamura walked forward, bringing forth the gantlets. He snapped them into place so they fit snugly on their wrists. Ulquiorra immediately almost collapsed with the sudden drop in energy. Paqueña caught him, helping him to stand while he adapted to the feeling. Paqueña herself didn't seem to be too greatly affected by the change. It probably had something to do with her slugs.

Yoruichi walked in with Chiquita, who was crying and whimpering. Paqueña immediately gasped and stepped to claim her, but was stopped in her tracks by the large frame of Komamura. Yoruichi walked over to Paqueña and gently handed her the baby. Paqueña snuggled and chirped at the tiny thing; Ulquiorra relaxed with relief.

Ulquiorra Where will our housing be?

Ichigo: First district…heavily guarded, of course.

Ulquiorra: Right. Well, let's get going. We need to tend to our daughter.

Komamura escorted the two out, followed by Kisuke and Ichigo.

Soul Reapers gasped in fear as they saw the two pass. Most of them didn't even have the courage to mock them. Ulquiorra made sure to glare down anyone who looked gutsy. Paqueña kept a cool, level head as she walked. Chiquita burbled and squeaked at her mother for attention. Paqueña smiled and rubbed her daughter's soft head. Ulquiorra patted Paqueña's shoulder. Paqueña looked up at him with question; Ulquiorra smiled at her reassuringly. Paqueña smiled back; as she turned her attention back to her daughter, Ulquiorra's smile immediately died. He'd only smiled for her, and even that was rare. The group neared a large manor, which had obviously been chosen to make them feel at home. It was near the ponds and in a slightly Spanish motif.

Ulquiorra: …That's all?

Paqueña: What were you expecting, Las Noches?

Ulquiorra: …No.

Paqueña: Be grateful. The last time I was here, I slept in a cell.

Ulquiorra: Yes, but I saved you from that.

Paqueña: I still was experimented on and tortured for a week.

Ulquiorra: Sorry.

Paqueña: I forgave you long ago. *giggle* I just wish you wouldn't be so negative.

Ulquiorra: You're saying this to a guy with teardrop markings?

Paquena: See? Humor! That's good!

That evening…

Paqueña stared out the window as she tried to get her stubborn daughter to nurse. Ulquiorra was sitting in the corner; he had been glaring out at the guards that had been on two hour rotation since they had arrived that morning.

Ulquiorra: _By now the whole Soul Society must be aware of our presence. _

Ulquiorra smiled.

Ulquiorra: _That must be why the air is so tense. _

Chiquita (in background): Waaahhgugu-gu-faffffa! *hiccup*

Paqueña finally gave up and set Chiquita down in her crib.

Paqueña: So what for starving! You little glutton, you weren't hungry at all!

Ulquiorra: You've been feeding her off an on all day…It's no wonder she's not hungry.

Paqueña: Are you saying I'm harassing my baby?

Ulquiorra smiled and shook his head. He looked outside and his smile immediately dropped. He stood up and leaned out the window so he could get a better look at the door. He glared and hurried down the stairs. Paqueña picked up the baby and walked after him.

Ulquiorra looked slightly disgusted when three Soul Reapers threw his eldest son into the house. They had literally had to carry him he was struggling so much, even with the retsu suppressing gauntlets. Aledjandro landed with a hard thump as he hit the ground. A Soul Reaper went to take his swords from him. Aledjandro flinched and proceeded to slam his forearm into the front of the person's knees. The bone snapped backward with the immense force; the other to Soul Reapers collected their comrade and exited quickly. Aledjandro pulled himself off the ground and snorted.

Paqueña: Aledjandro!

She went to hug her son, but Ulquiorra put a hand out to stop her. Paqueña was surprised.

Ulquiorra: Did I not tell you to stay with your brothers? Who is watching them?

Aledjandro: Lord Aizen, Grimmjow, and Yammy.

Paqueña: Well, that's not comforting at all…*sweat drop*

Aledjandro: Look, I just wanted to help. If you guy are going to escape at some point, I can be of use! I know the Soul Society like the back of my hand! I lived here for almost a year! Besides, there's no going back now!

Ulquiorra: That doesn't mean you did the right thing! I ask you one little favor – take care of your brothers. And what do you do? YOU LEAVE THEM ALONE WITH SHIT LIKE GRIMMJOW! *SCOFF x2*

Ulquiorra walked up the stairs.

Ulquiorra: _This boy has no sense to speak of! _

Aledjandro turned to his mother. She walked forward, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Paqueña: Give him some time; he'll come around. He just doesn't always think about what he says. He doesn't mean to be so harsh with you, but you are his eldest…I jus—

Aledjandro: Mom. It's okay. He's how he is, and it's fine.

Paqueña gave a weak smile.

Paqueña: Okay. Just…do what you will.

She turned to follow her mate. Aledjandro rubbed the back of his neck. Aledjandro walked over to the door. He leaned on the frame of it.

Aledjandro: _The Soul Society…Finally, I get to come back._

He closed his eyes, taking in the reality of it all.

Aledjandro: _Who knows how long, but at least I get to be here… _

The next day…

Momo sat on a bench in the 11th Company's hangar. She had just become more depressed everyday since she had gotten back from the Urahara Shoten. She was extremely fond of Aledjandro, but it sounded like there wasn't a thing about him to like.

Momo: _He used me for Aizen's stupid plans. He didn't care about me at all, but… I wish he did….Wait, what I'm I thinking? I barely even know him! _

She looked over at Neyoshi, who, at the moment, was stuck upside down in a trash can.

Momo: _Then again, the guys I do know are absolute idiots. _

Kenpachi was snacking on his lunch of four hamburgers and a litter of chocolate milk. He had been observing the drop in morale in his youngest one-armed company member. Kenpachi shoved down the last of his food and walked over to the girl. He sat down next to her and was surprised to find not only was she not terrified of him, she barley noticed his presence.

Kenpachi: Ahem…. Ahem…Um…one-armed chick whose name escapes me at the moment…? *cough* I…um…just wanted to, uh…*cough*…**HEEEEELLLLLLLOOOO?**

Momo nearly jumped out of her skin with fright.

Momo: AAAIIIGGGHHHEEE!

Kenpachi: That's better. What's bothering you, kid?

Momo: What? Oh…um, nothing.

Kenpachi: It'd better be something if you ignore me when I sit down.

Momo: It's nothing, just…thinking about someone.

Yumichika was quick to butt in.

Yumichika: Wait, not that Natural Born guy?

Kenpachi looked at Yumichika, then to Momo.

Momo: No! Why him?

Yumichika scowled.

Yumichika: Well, maybe because you…I don't know…kissed him?

Kenpachi looked from Momo to Yumichika.

Ikkaku walked over to see what was going on.

Ikkaku: What's up?

Yumichika: The kid is trying desperately to deny her thoughts of Hollow Boy.

Kenpachi looked from Yumichika to Ikkaku, then back to Momo.

Ikkaku: Oh, that guy! I remember him. He was under Hitsugaya; I remember him saying it was a shame he was evil. He was supposed to be really good.

Kenpachi looked from Ikkaku to Yumichika, then back to Momo, wondering whose side to take.

Yumichika: Well, no duh! The guy was a Natural Born Vasto Lordes Arrancar! He had better be good! Maybe he was even holding back! I bet he was!

Kenpachi: Okay, stop it! You're making my eyes hurt! Ikkaku, leave! Yumichika, you, too!

Yumichika: Whatever…

He and Ikkaku picked up their Zanpaku-to and went to go spar.

Kenpachi: I don't really know much to tell yah about this whole thing, but whenever I get mad, I fight. I'm not sure if the same thing will help you, but it's worth a shot, I suppose….

Momo looked up from her knees at him.

Momo: You think so?

Kenpachi stood up. He walked out into the center of the room.

Kenpachi: Alright, everyone! Listen up!

He smiled.

Kenpachi: Tire training day!

Everyone cheered.

Momo: Wah?

Kenpachi: Come on, kid! Let's go have some fun.

Momo: But I do filing! I don't train with you people.

Kenpachi: Hay, who's the Captain here? Me, or you? You may have one arm, but that's no excuse for not having a brain. Come on! Let's go!

Momo stood up.

Momo: If you say so!

11th Company had moved out of the hangar, and into a large training field that was something like twice the size of a regular football field. All of 11th Company had tires tied to harnesses around their shoulders. The harness and the tire were connected by a rope. Everyone had different amounts of tires. Ikkaku was dragging five; Yumichika had three (more of his beauty stuff). Kenpachi, on a regular basis, dragged anywhere from 11-15 at once, but today he only had one, and Momo was sitting in it.

Momo: Are you sure this is safe?

Kenpachi: You'll be fine.

Momo: But won't my butt drag on the ground?

Kenpachi: Trust me; the next time you touch ground, you'll be getting off. Alright, everybody! Get going!

The members of 11th Company went off, dragging their tires. Kenpachi waited until they were well on their way. Momo screamed once his feet started to move. Before she knew what was going on, she was at least five feet off the ground, at the mercy of a madman. Kenpachi had decided to ditch the training course and, instead, run through the town. Momo went flying along, screaming her head off. He narrowly seemed to avoid being bombarded with walls, people, and newsstands. Kenpachi turned whenever she was about to hit something.

Kenpachi: What do you think?

Momo: This is INSANE!

Kenpachi: Good! But is it fun?

Momo stopped screaming.

Kenpachi: See!

Momo: I guess this is sort of entertaining when I'm not be flung, at least.

Kenpachi jumped up onto the roof of an upcoming hangar; Momo screamed at the sudden jump. Kenpachi took off running and jumping between buildings.

Momo: Don't you ever get tired?

Kenpachi: Hardly! Besides, you can't weigh more then 100lbs; you're nothing compared to my normal weight load!

Momo yelled with excitement and joy. She threw her arms up in the air and smiled.

Momo walked home that night after the workout of her life. Kenpachi had been real nice when she was sad, but afterward, he kicked her butt with training. Her single arm felt like it wanted to join its twin.

Taro ran up behind her.

Taro: Momo! Wait up a sec! I've got something I want to tell you!

Momo: What's going on?

Taro: It's your boyfriend, the Tiburon! My Dad says they just recaptured him yesterday. He's staying at that one Spanish house in the first district. I think they can take visitors.

Momo's eyes lit up at the news.

Momo: …Thanks, Taro! I'll go see him.

She had a spacey, distant tone in her voice.

Taro: You better get going; you've got it pretty bad.

Momo snapped out of it.

Momo: Got what pretty bad?

Taro: …Just go see him.

Momo: Right!

Momo ran off in the direction of her house, as she had just the perfect plan in mind.

There came a knock at the door. Aledjandro had been sitting, staring at a wall for the past five hours, so the knock shocked him.

Aledjandro walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole but didn't see anything. He smiled, for he knew few people who wanted to see him and were this short. He opened the door, then casually reclined against the frame.

Momo was standing there with a weak smile and a package. She wordlessly handed the package over to him. He took it from her, and immediately recognized the shape and wrapping style. He pulled the twine bow, then pulled off the container's lid; rice balls and chocolates. Aledjandro smiled.

Momo: I don't suppose, by some miracle, you can actually eat those?

Aledjandro set the container down on a coffee table. He stepped out of the doorjamb, closing it behind him.

Aledjandro: I don't want to talk in front of my family.

Momo: Oh…I understand.

The two of them walked away from the house. Momo and Tiburon finally stopped over in an area with enough trees for them to be relatively secluded.

Momo: I wanted to apologize for the kiss thing before you left.

Aledjandro: Don't. It was great.

Momo frazzled up.

Momo: _Well, aren't you blunt?_

Aledjandro: I wanted to apologize for not coming to see you sooner, but I didn't have a reasonable excuse.

Momo: What do you mean? I thought you were captured

Aledjandro: My parents wanted me to stay back with my brothers, but I snuck off to come here.

Momo: Why couldn't you have just snuck off? Why did you have to get captured?

Aledjandro: I don't like to hide. Plus, this is a lot easier. My family just thinks I'm stupid instead of a traitor.

Momo: *shakes head* But you're not a traitor. You're loyal to your family, aren't you?

Aledjandro: Yes, of course. I don't wish to betray them, but I do want to see you.

Momo: Thant's a very aggressive move, since we just met and all.

Aledjandro: If that's what you think, sure…but I can't help it. Maybe it's just my instincts or something, but my sense of everything about this is totally off. All I know is that I want to be around you.

Momo: Instincts? Like…?

Aledjandro: The more I explain it, the more it will sound wrong, so just don't ask.

Momo: You're pretty great yourself, no instincts needed.

Aledjandro smiled.

Aledjandro: I'm glad you think that.

Momo: What do you know about me?

Aledjandro: Don't get freaked out or anything, but a lot.

Momo: How much?

Aledjandro: Well, the stuff I know from your scent, from what I know, from Aizen's file on you and your father, from what little interaction we've had…That kind of thing.

Momo: Scent?

Aledjandro: I have really keen senses due to my Hollow traits.

Momo: What kind of Hollow are you, anyway?

Aledjandro: I have no idea at all…

An hour later…

Aledjandro and Momo were lying in the grass under the trees. Momo was half lying on top of Aledjandro's left side, and she had her head leaning on his chest. Aledjandro had an arm around her, his other hand behind his head. They had been sitting, talking for the past hour about their families and themselves.

Momo: My mother died giving birth to me, so I've lived with just my father for the entirety of my life.

Aledjandro: Ever miss your mother?

Momo: What's to miss? I never knew her.

Aledjandro: …I can't imagine life without my mother…she's everything in my family…No, my entire household. Without her, I'm sure there'd be nothing but chaos.

Momo: Doesn't your father help?

Aledjandro: Him? Pfft! Have you ever seen the guy? He would have no idea how to take care of us kids! Most of the time, I doubt he even cares for us at all.

Momo: I knew he was cold, but not that cold.

Aledjandro: When I was younger, though…*sigh*…he was the best…

Momo: Wait, you're contradicting yourself. He's kind to a young you, but not a young rest of your younger siblings?

Aledjandro: I don't know what happened. Right when I turned 11, all of a sudden he just got tense around me. He just lost all the love he had for me, us, my whole family…except my Mom.

Momo: That was right about the time the war started to get nasty. We thought you were ready to strike at anytime—

Aledjandro: *chuckle* We were…sorry.

Momo: Maybe he was just worried about you; maybe he just doesn't know how to show his feelings. My Dad does that all the time.

Aledjandro: I doubt he can be as cold as my Dad.

Momo: Oh, trust me; cold as ice.

Aledjandro: Were a lot alike, yah know?

Momo: I get that feeling.

Aledjandro looked up at the sky and noticed how dark it was getting. He sat up, setting Momo to the side.

Aledjandro: Oh, damn! I have to go! I have a curfew I need to beat.

Momo stood up, brushing herself off.

Momo: My dad will be worried, too.

Aledjandro rubbed the back of his neck.

Aledjandro: Ah, shit! I'm covered in grass stains!

Momo: A disadvantage of white?

Aledjandro: Yah, a big pain. So, listen, I'll see you around, right?

Momo: Yes! Tomorrow?

Aledjandro: Sure!

He leaned forward and kissed her. Momo hardly knew what happened before he was gone. Momo rubbed her lips and smiled.

Aledjandro almost had to slide to get into the house on time. he guards who were watching were amused, at least…Aledjandro brushed himself off and walked over to the fridge for something to drink. He opened the door, chugged the contents of some Hollow protein shake, then closed it. Ulquiorra was standing on the other side of the door. It scared Aledjandro so bad he almost spit out his drink. He wiped his mouth and choked down the liquid.

Aledjandro: *choke* Father? *choke*

Ulquiorra: Where have you been? I came down earlier and you were gone.

Aledjandro: I went to see a friend.

Ulquiorra: A human friend, I assume?

Aledjandro: Yah, I guess. I don't have many friends that are the other kind.

Ulquiorra: Other kind?

His words were beginning to sound like ice on an exposed belly.

Aledjandro: Hollow! I just mean, I don't know many Hollows my age, or any at all, really….

Ulquiorra: Is there a problem with that?

Aledjandro: Well, a person can only take being so lonely. I needed a friend, and I made a few here. Now I'm here again, and I'm going to visit them.

Ulquiorra shook his head and sighed. He looked at his son for the first time the whole conversation. It was an anger-laced death glare, too.

Ulquiorra: You are a fool, Aledjandro! Don't you know what will happen if you keep letting this happen! Those children may not be the worst of our problems now, but soon, they will be grown and you will be forced to fight them. Your so called friends will be forced to kill you just like any other Hollow. You are their enemy, and they are yours! You mustn't let emotional ties like friendship distract you from your goal! Our goal! Aizen's goal!

Aledjandro: That is just what is, isn't it? Aizen's goal!

Ulquiorra: What did you mean by that?

Aledjandro glared back at his father.

Aledjandro: When the day comes when I will have to fight my friends, I will lay down my sword and submit to death, for I will have lived a long, joyous life. My friends will not destroy me, for they value peace as much as I. When the day comes that they and I reach the front lines, there will be no more war.

Ulquiorra: You are a fool then. Truly, a fool.

Aledjandro: Maybe I am, but I'm not a lonely fool.

Ulquiorra: I thought you had done too good a job acting on your mission. You really did become a part of these people, didn't you?

Aledjandro: I did, and I'm glad. One day, I shall have you meet the girl I met here. She's very nice, and I hope she'll be my mate one day.

Ulquiorra flinched and walked off in anger.

Ulquiorra: I will never accept a human, a son mated to a human, or Hollowkind forbid, their offspring, in this house!

Aledjandro: We'll see what Mother has to say about this!

Aledjandro: If you go crying to your mother, I will—!

Paqueña: You'll do what?

Paqueña was standing on the stairs, looking down at the two of them.

Ulquiorra turned to his wife. He took on an easier tone with her presence.

Ulquiorra: …Nothing. I'll ignore it because it won't matter. I will not retract my decision.

Paqueña: Aledjandro, go to bed. I need to talk to your father about this.

Aledjandro: I think I'm old enough to hear the fate of this argument myself.

Paqueña: **ALEDJANDRO! **

Aledjandro jumped. He had never before heard his mother's voice have such a furious and lurid quality to it. Paqueña cleared some hair from her face.

Paqueña: Aledjandro, please let us be.

Aledjandro walked up the stairs past his mother and disappeared.

Paqueña: Ulquiorra, I know this is hard for you to accept. I understand completely. In the time we are in today, it's hard to have a son with thinking like Al's. But please try to be reasonable!

Ulquiorra: What reason is to be had? There is no honor in what he does! He thinks only of himself and his own happiness, not the cause for which we have worked so hard. I wish somehow he could just see things my way…!

He brought his fists up, and quickly let them sag and put that defeated, exasperated look on which he had worn so many times in the past.

Paqueña: …I love you, and I will always support you. But at the moment, our son needs me, and you, whether you like it or not. Let me go to him, let me help him. I can be more understanding than you. It seems that in this case, that's what needs to happen.

Ulquiorra sighed.

Ulquiorra: Do what you will. Perhaps you're right. In fact, go to him, but…Paqueña…

Paqueña turned her head to look back at him.

Ulquiorra: Try to make him understand how I feel.

Paqueña nodded her head and walked up the stairs.

Paqueña closed the door behind her as she entered Aledjandro's room. She walked over slowly and sat down beside him.

Paqueña: It was a brave thing you said today. I've never seen anyone speak to your father like that and not walk off injured.

Aledjandro: How brave can it be? He's restrained down to nothing. He couldn't harm me now if he wanted to.

Paqueña: What he said bothered you…didn't it?

Aledjandro decided to blinked slowly rather than respond.

Paqueña: Then what you did was still brave. Your father is used to an older way of thinking. Hollows and Soul Reapers don't mix; it's understandable. It's only our family, your generation that has to deal with the complications of being a Natural Born. You don't quite think the same way he does because you two are just not quite the same thing as each other. You're the perfect hybrid of Hollow and Soul Reaper; you could be both if you wanted, but your father just can't accept that because, in his mind, we are a Hollow family. Not a Hallow/Natural Born family.

Aledjandro: It's not that. I mean, it is that, but it's a much more specific problem. It's that girl of mine. What do I do about her?

Paqueña: Well, it all depends on how drastic you're willing to make this. The least you would do would be to leave her. The most you would do would be…

Aledjandro turned toward her.

Aledjandro: Would be what?

He shook her leg.

Aledjandro: What?

Paqueña: Hollowfication. It's dangerous and extreme, but if you were serious about this, it might be the only way to win any kind of acceptance with your father and still get to stay with her.

Aledjandro lay back down in his bed. His eyes darted around the ceiling.

Aledjandro: I'll think about it…

Paqueña smiled and walked out.

Momo climbed up the drain pipe outside her house. She fumbled with the latch to her window but found it was already open. She frowned and realized what was going on. She hoisted herself up into her bedroom; her father was standing in the doorway, waiting for her.

Toshiro: Where have you been all this time?

Momo: Out hanging with Tiburon…Aledjandro.

Toshiro shook his head.

Toshiro: Well, at least you were honest. Momo, I thought my reaction to your interactions with him would have given you a clue. That boy is as dangerous as it gets! He's a Soul Reaper killer, born and bred. There's no way to deny it, so don't.

Momo: Dad, he's not going to kill me!

Toshiro: You don't know that! What if his newfound affections for you are just another trick? He did it before; he could very well do it again now!

Momo sat down on her bed and pulled the covers over herself.

Momo: Good night!

Toshiro: Don't ignore me!

Momo: GOOD NIGHT!

Toshiro scoffed and shook his head. He stomped out of the room to leave her alone.

Toshiro: _What would she do…let her think? No, accept it? Maybe…but I can't do that in this situation. The price I'll pay if I'm wrong is too high. _

The next day. Momo ran down the streets, crying. She had thought of what her father had said all night long. She had remembered Mr. Urahara's words and Ichigo's. But she just didn't want to believe them.

Aledjandro had gotten up at the crack of dawn to run and tell Momo about his plan. He had already worked out everything. Momo would become a Hollow and come with him to Hueco Mundo where they would be happy together - his father would finally allow him to have his way, and his family would be happy.

The two ran up to each other. Momo clung onto him.

Aledjandro: What's wrong?

Momo: My father thinks you're going to kill us all.

Aledjandro: I would never harm you!

Momo: But would you hurt my other friends? Your friends?

Aledjandro: No, I wouldn't. I couldn't bring myself to do that.

Momo: But would you hurt them if they threatened you?

Aledjandro: What choice would I have?

Momo: It doesn't matter, anyway! You can't stay and this can't work!

Aledjandro loosened his grip on her so he could look down at her.

Aledjandro: Yes, it can! You could come with me!

Momo: Come with you? I'm human! I couldn't go to Hueco Mundo; I'd be dead within the hour!

Aledjandro: But you could stay…if you were a Hollow.

Momo: Aledjandro, that's impossible!

Aledjandro: No, it's not. It's been done before! My mother knows how to do it.

Momo: Is it safe?

Aledjandro: No, anything but, but if it does work, you and I would never have to leave each other. Wouldn't that be worth it to you?

Momo looked concerned, and she shook her head.

Momo: But…my home, my friends…my father. I can't just leave them like that—

Aledjandro: Then think about it. You have until tonight.

Momo: Only that long!

Aledjandro: Hey, it's better then answering right now.

Momo: Why tonight?

Aledjandro: I haven't told my father or mother yet, but before I left, I convinced Lord Aizen to send for us on the night when the moon in this world is the same as the one in Hueco Mundo. That's tonight. If your answer is yes, you will come to my home before dark, or else the beam that will take us home will not take you. The Espada will be guarding the outside, so you must be exactly on time.

Momo: I just don't know if I can—

Aledjandro: I'll understand your answer either way. I wouldn't dream of leaving my family either.

Momo: Aled—

Kenpachi: MOMO! MOMO HITSUGAYA! YOU'RE LATE FOR PRACTICE! YOU'RE RUNNING LAPS FOR THAT!

Momo: I have to go. Goodbye!

She kissed him and ran off to her company.

Aledjandro: Goodbye…

Momo close the front door of her house, a feeling of dread building up in her stomach. She turned her head to the kitchen; her father was washing dishes.

Toshiro: You missed dinner.

Momo: Did I? Kenpachi kept me late.

Toshiro: Really? Well, I guess that's as good a reason as any…

Toshiro was depressed. He hadn't even looked at his daughter yet.

Momo: Dad…Father, I want to go with Aledjandro. He's offered a way for me to live with him, and I want to go. More then anything, I want to go.

Toshiro: …

A tear ran down his cheek. Toshiro went back to doing the dishes, making barley a sound.

Momo: Please…say something…

Toshiro: …If he means more to you than your own father…

He broke the dish in his hand.

Toshiro: Then get out of my house. I don't want you here anymore.

His mood was undeniably…calm. Toshiro's expression hadn't changed. He just kept his gaze on the broken glass on his hand, and the fresh blood running down his arm. Momo's eyes widened.

Momo: Wha—

Toshiro: You want to leave? Go! GET OUT! **GET OUT OF MY HOUSE**!

He picked up another dish and threw it at his daughter. Momo screamed, and only just dove out of the way of the dish. Looking up, she saw another plate being flung at her legs. She jumped to her feet, barely avoiding another impact.

Momo stood trembling, unable to understand what was going on. Her father finally looked at her; his eyes reeked of fury, and his hand opened up; Momo could see the crimson skin trailing down his forearm. Momo's eyes were small. Toshiro spun around to the ice in the sink, it jutted up into huge spikes; the water in the pipes did the same. The water in the ponds not too far form there froze over and erupted in spikes. Jagged icicles flew up from the spots where Momo's tears had fallen.

Toshiro: **GET OUT! **

Toshiro's voice was made of pure venom. In desperation, Momo fled out the door, her tears flooding her eyes so she couldn't see anything as she ran. Spikes followed her, twisting into barely recognizable shapes as more and more tears touched the ground.

Back at the house, Toshiro turned around so he faced the sink, and not the vile cavern his rage had created. Shivering, he let out a cold breath of air that swirled in the iced atmosphere; never before had his ice been this cold…this unrelenting. He looked down at the frozen sink, full of broken dishes. All Toshiro could see in each plate was his broken reflection, the jagged cracks marring his face.

The tears running from his eyes were freezing as they fell.

Toshiro: _I wish I was as strong as you were, but I'm not…and I've failed… _

**End of Chapter three!**

**Yes, I know. What a terrible way to end a chapter! Now, for the chapter preview!**

**Preview of Chapter Four…**

Aizen: Aledjandro, you seem to be progressing quite aggressively. I'm not even sure how strong you are anymore. Why don't we have you fight your father and find out?

Grimmjow: If we all banded together, we could easily take out Aizen! So, why haven't we? We don't need him anymore!

Toshiro: _I screwed up then, but I will not lose her now!_

Hichigo (NOT IN ICHIGO'S HEAD BWAH!): Hello, Haqueña. Been awhile, hasn't it?

Haqueña spit at the ground.

Haqueña: Not long enough. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did!

***Gaspies* Chapter Four is a not such a romantic chapter…okay, yes it is, but it's starting to get good when we come back next, for…Chapter Four!...Which will be way shorter than Chapter Three! Thank God! **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Reina de Fiebre

Paqueña stood in her household with a serious look on her face. She had been thinking about what she was going to do with herself once she helped her son.

Paquena: _What will Lord Aizen think? No, what will Ulqui say...No! Stop it, Paqueña!  
_

She hit herself in the head with her palm.

Paqueña: _Ulquiorra will forgive me no matter what I do; it will just take time. He loves me too much to abandon me just because of something like this. He may not like me for some time, but I can deal with that. I suppose it's just the punishment I'll have to take for doing a good thing._

A hard knocking suddenly began at the door. It jarred Paqueña back to her senses. The petit Hollow made her way to the door and opened it. Before her was Momo Hitsugaya. The child was trembling and trying to choke back a sob as she held herself.

Momo: (in a wavering voice) Is…Is Aledjandro home?

Paqueña could guess who the girl was. She didn't want to risk Ulquiorra coming down and shutting the girl out, so she whisked Momo in without response. She led the girl over to the sitting room, where she draped a throw blanket around the girl. She walked up the stairs to Aledjandro's chambers. As she entered, Aledjandro gave her an inquisitive look. Her face was that of the stern maternal figure he sometimes doubted the existence of. His mother's strange mood told him what had happened. Paqueña put a finger to his lips to silence him from a question. The two of them left the room and went down to join their third party. Aledjandro ran down to his mate to embrace her. He was surprised when the girl he practically doubled nearly knocked him to the ground. The girl clung so tightly to him he began to wonder if his skin would rupture.

Aledjandro: What's happened?

Momo: *muffled shriek* My father wasn't happy! *Sob* I tried to talk to him but he just got angry! *sob* And I, and I, I...I ...I! Aledjandro! I want to be a Hollow! I don't want to be human anymore! *Cries out again*

Paqueña bent down to try and comfort the girl. She stroked Momo's hair back from her face. Aledjandro still rocked her back and forth in his arms. Paqueña patted Momo's shoulders.

Paqueña: That's a very dangerous thing you desire, and there's hardly anything I can do once I've done the thing. If you change your mind, we can't help you. Do you understand?

Momo: Just do it!

Aledjandro lowered his face down into her trembling shoulder and spoke very close to her ear...

Aledjandro: You must be sure. We should wait until you're in your right mind, because you're hysterical now. I just don't think...

Momo: PLEASE! *sob* Just let me do this! I want to be with you, and I don't want to be here! It's so simple, my mind won't ever change! Just do it!

Aledjandro shushed into her ear and stroked her head.

Aledjandro: You mustn't cry so loudly. My dad will wake up, and he's not going to be happy when he finds out about this.

Paqueña: We will have to work quickly if we want to do this before Lord Aizen comes for us.

Aledjandro: Right  
_

Toshiro laid face-down on the cold linoleum of his house. He had been blankly gazing at the broken pieces of pottery that had been his plates. It had not been a moment after Momo had ran before he already regretted what he had done. He had stopped crying now, but the pain in his gut hadn't left. He had lost her, and it was entirely his fault. She was the only thing he had left in the world - his single memory of happiness, his one reminder of happier days - and now she was going to ruin herself. He blinked as he thought of his wife, of her last dying moments, of the things that he said, and most painfully, the things he didn't say. He regretted the last thing he had said to her now. Staring at the love of his life in her final agonies, he had told her what their daughter's name was going to be, and then he had told her he was going to take care of her. He had always been proud of that; that should have been the last thing she had heard him say. He promised her something he knew she would have wanted more then anything; Momo had always dreamt of their beautiful family. The things he had said to her painted the picture she had hoped to have created herself. Now he felt ashamed as he lay on the floor. All those wonderful things that were said seemed to crumble in their falseness, like a single piece of paper with all his hopes written on it in someone's unrelenting, uncaring fist. He hadn't done a thing to stop her from doing exactly what he and his love had so feared she would do. He closed his ears and shuddered. Failing to follow through with someone's deathbed request, let alone his love's, seemed to deserve a fate similar to the torment he was in now.

Toshiro looked down at the frozen layer of ice that now incased his body. He shook, realizing how cold his malice was. He wondered if maybe this was what his victims felt like before he impaled them.

His somber solemnity was interrupted by the rummaging noises throughout his house. Rangiku and the rest of 10th Company were yelling for him.

Toshiro: _Please don't find me. I deserve to freeze for what I've done…who I've let down…_

Rangiku stumbled over some ice spikes to discover her captain, lying in waste on the floor.

Rangiku: Toshiro! Oh my God! What happened! Where's Momo! Is she alright!

At first, Toshiro was unresponsive; how could they _not _know what had become of the only happiness he found in life's harsh quarters? His teeth clenched, and he began to cry again; his tears froze as they hit the bitter ice.

Rangiku: Toshiro?

She climbed over another ice maze so that she was next to him. She bent down and pried the small man off the floor. The ice ripped some of his loose captain uniform, but the rest of him seemed separate from the ice. Rangiku helped some of the others move him out into the night. The moonlight was a fitting medium for the tragic scene. Rangiku looked at the miserable Captain.

Rangiku: Okay, Toshiro. I take it you really don't want to talk to me right now, but I need to know where Momo is…

Toshiro chuckled lowly. He turned his head so he didn't have to face his Assistant Captain.

Toshiro: She's alright...I missed…

Rangiku: What? Toshiro, you're not making any sense! Now, where is your daughter?

Toshiro: My guess is with those damn Hollows.

Rangiku: Why do you say that?

Toshiro: She seems to imagine herself in love with their eldest son…she's going to become a Hollow so she can be with him.

Rangiku: Holy crap!

She pointed at some of the company members.

Rangiku: Get over to the Shiffer family home and kick some Hollow ass! Retrieve Momo Hitsugaya ASAP!

Toshiro nearly burst out laughing, his voice cracking in his sadness.

Toshiro: It won't do any good. She would have been there at least an hour now…whatever they're going to do has already happene—

Rangiku slapped him.

Rangiku: Whether she's a Hollow or not, she's still your daughter, isn't she? Pull yourself together and let's go get her!

Toshiro: You don't understand. I almost hurt her; I chased her out of my house - her home. Whatever she's done is my fault. I forced her to do it.

Rangiku: Oh, shut up! It ain't important what you said two seconds ago! We're parents, and we're allowed to change our minds. Now get up and let's go get Momo back! You can tell her sorry when you see her!

Toshiro blinked a few times and pondered the idea of getting to tell Momo sorry; it was a sweet, blissful thought that hadn't happened upon him yet, and he liked the idea. Toshiro stood up and brushed himself off.

Toshiro: Alright…Have it your way.

Rangiku and the rest of the company bowed and waited for him to lead. Toshiro nodded and took off as fast as he could toward the Shiffer holding area.

Back in Hueco Mundo…

Grimmjow was sharpening his sword, waiting for orders to rescue the family. He had been happy to get out of babysitting, which had turned out to be more like lion taming than anything to do with children. He sighed and watched as the top three Espada walked regally down the hall.

Grimmjow: _Kings amongst kings…those stuck up pricks will get theirs someday. I may not be the one to knock them off their golden pedestal, but I'll sure as hell be laughing anyway! _

He paused and reflected for a moment.

Grimmjow: _I guess my words are well chosen. I, unlike humans, who created the expression, will live to see the day they fall. For all I know, I may be immortal…Huh! An eternity of this…war, death… fighting…I guess all that's good and fine, but being told to do it kinda sucks! What do we need that stupid Soul Reaper Aizen for, anyway? His breakdown sphere is slipping into disrepair, his leadership is questionable…Hell, in comparison with some of us, or rather all of us, he's not even that strong—_

Aizen: Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned his head slowly over to the man before him. Grimmjow had been perched up atop a high pillar where he could observe the happenings in his wing.

Aizen: It's time. Stark, Hibel, and Barragan are ready to go. You said you wanted to come, right?

Grimmjow yawned, exposing large feline bicuspids.

Grimmjow: Yah, I'm coming. Just gimme a second.

He jumped down and strutted off. He hardly gave Aizen any respect as it was, but this whole exchange had been particularly rude in Aizen's mind.

Aizen: Grimmjow, show some respect or—

Grimmjow: Or what?

He smirked and walked off to find his fellow Espada. Aizen scowled and pondered the arrogant Espada's words. It was nothing, he decided. Nothing important…

Aledjandro held a shaking bundle of sheets to him. The girl within them was still in a massive amount of pain after having her very species changed. Her soul felt light and weak within her flesh, and for the first time she had become aware of how warm her flesh had once been. She snuggled her head to her lover's chest. Aledjandro had complained when she had chosen to recluse within the blankets, but given what had just happened to the girl, he wasn't surprised. Her molecular design had been tampered with; she had the right to be this way. He himself had never thought about the fact that his body heat stayed at 54 degrees; he supposed the change would be very odd for her.

Aledjandro: How's your head?

Momo: It hurts, just like the rest of me…*chuckle* Don't worry about it…

He rubbed her shoulder again to try and warm her up.

Aledjandro: I don't quite know how this transition works, but I imagine it kinda like a swimming pool…it's cold at first, but our bodies get used to it.

Momo: Yah…Hay, Al, when will those friends of yours get here?

Aledjandro examined the sky.

Aledjandro: I'd say within moments.

Momo: How can you be sure?

Aledjandro closed his eyes and hummed softly. A small smile twisted on his face.

Aledjandro: I can hear someone screaming.

Momo closed her eyes tightly. It seemed odd to her, but she hadn't yet realized that it was now a good thing when Soul Reapers died. She shut her eyes and waited. She felt the sudden incredible spike in spiritual pressure, and knew: they were here.

Toshiro skidded to a stop. He was not but a block away from the Shiffer residence, but he could already see the hovering shapes of the Espada. A glimmering yellow light came down and struck the building he knew his daughter was in. Too late.

Toshiro: _No! NO! How can I keep failing like this? Now she's truly lost…What was I even doing here in the first place? How could I have helped her? _

He began to silently cry again as he fell slowly back to the ground. Rangiku grabbed his arm to try and stop him from falling into utter despair. She held him up while he ranted incoherent moping.

Kisuke Urahara ran up to the scene, accompanied by Jushiro Ukitake, Kenpachi Zaraki, and Byakuya Kuchiki, and at least half of their respective companies.

Kisuke: Looks like we just missed them…dammit...

Jushiro: How can you be so calm? We've just lost our best bargaining chip!

Kenpachi: Hay! What about Momo? She was supposed to be in there! Isn't that right, Matsumoto!

Rangiku: Yah, so I guess you got my hell butterfly.

Kenpachi: Bet your ass I did, and too late! We've already lost her!

Gin popped up out of nowhere without his company. His stride carried a certain aura with it that made everyone stop their arguing and turn their attention to his less-than-snazzy entrance.

Gin: I'd prefer if she didn't do any ass betting without my consent, Captain Zaraki.

Kenpachi; And you! You're just as bad as they are! Hell, you're worse! You betrayed us AND them!

Byakuya: That's enough, Captain Zaraki. Captain Ichimaru is now a loyal Soul Reaper with good information.

Kenpachi: Yah, old information! Lotta good that does me now – plus, I've got a company member to save!

Gin: Really, so I guess I won't tell you how to save her, seeing as how it's old information and all.

Kenpachi raised an eyebrow and his expression melted away to an inquisitive frown.

Kenpachi: What do you know?

Gin: Oh, nothing. Just something about the hollowfication process, that's all.

Kenpachi: And what would that be?

Gin: I-

Kisuke: It takes fourteen days for the process to become complete. Or, at least, the way that I think they try to do it. The process can still be stopped so long as her mask hasn't grown in yet. At that point, they'll turn her into an Arrancar, and it will be all over.

Byakuya: Why does it take fourteen days?

Kisuke: The way the Hallows would hollowficate someone is different from the way that I gave Ichigo an inner Hollow. That was a fluke, but sadly, the only example I can offer. Ichigo went from being a human to a Hollow to a Soul Reaper. What happened to Momo would have involved stopping at Hollow; there would have been a much slower destruction of her chain of fate. The chain will be completely gone after fourteen days. Until then, I can still reverse most, if not all, of the changes. We must get to her before then.

Kenpachi: That's great research, boy, but last time I checked, we didn't do so hot when we stormed Las Noches.

Kisuke: Our objective is much different this time around. Last time, the point was to destroy Paqueña and her children; round two is exclusively about bringing Momo home. It's much simpler.

Toshiro gazed at the aurora of goldenrod light as the last of it departed, and what had sat there was nowhere to be seen.

Toshiro: _At least there's still hope…Momo, I will save you. Even if you hate me for it, I have to!_

Ulquiorra breathed in the new surroundings. His home world…He had almost relaxed when he noticed the bundle in his son's arms. He immediately scowled and walked over to the pair. He tossed the blanket to the side, and exposed the shaking, pale girl under it. She was dressed in one of Paqueña's nightgowns, which was the same whitish-gray as the girl's skin. Bits of pink touched her skin where her fragile veins lay; her blue eyes were in unearthly vibrant contrast to her white hair and skin. Ulquiorra pondered if the color was for real, or if his presence had scared her that badly.

Ulquiorra: Aledjandro, what is this? Another stray cat you picked up in the alleyway?

Aledjandro: This is Momo Hitsugaya…My mate.

Momo: Mate?

Aledjandro: Well, girlfriend in your terms.

Momo: Oh…

Ulquiorra: Yes, I know that. But what is this _thing _doing here?

Aledjandro: She has decided to stay with us, father.

Ulquiorra became even more menacing. He kneeled next to the two of them, eyes blazing with white fire. However, his calm remained, for the most part, quite lethargic.

Ulquiorra: I will see no such thing.

Aledjandro: We can't just send her back! She's already turning into a Hollow!

Ulquiorra's eyes widened at this. He stood up to his full height, and in a single flash had unsheathed his Zanpaku-to. It was held erect towards Momo threateningly, barely quivering.

Ulquiorra: Then she will die.

Paqueña bounded to their side as she entered the room.

Paqueña: ULQUI!

Ulquiorra turned his head in anger. For once, his eyes didn't have the familiar tenderness associated with his wife.

Paqueña stood there pouting. Her lower lip bulged; her left eye twitched slightly. Her pupils had narrowed, and worst of all, her brow had furrowed. It was indeed the legendary face; which, on Paqueña, is so horrible in contrast to her normal looks one can hardly stand the sight of it.

Ulquiorra: Paqueña. Stop this. Now.

Paqueña: No! Not until you leave them alone. He just wants to be happy!

Ulquiorra: He _will_ be happy - just not with her.

Paqueña: And what would you suggest? An incestuous relationship with one of his sisters in a couple of years?

Aledjandro/Momo: Eeewwww…

Ulquiorra: No. Just not this.

Paqueña: If not this, then what?

Ulquiorra: …

Paqueña: It's not like people like me show up everyday. Not everybody finds someone like I found you…

Ulquiorra scowled.

Ulquiorra: I don't like this.

Paqueña: No one said you had to like it…just allow it.

Ulquiorra turned to the children. He scowled.

Ulquiorra: Get out of my sight.

Aledjandro took that as acceptance and removed Momo before his father changed his mind.

Paqueña smiled. Ulquiorra turned back to her; he smiled back at her. He touched the side of her face, letting his fingers trace the dimple of her cheek bone. She chuckled. Ulquiorra closed his eyes, feeling calmness return to him. His hand slid loosely down her jaw one and down her neck. His finger parted her skin at the collar bone. He set his head to the ground in a fist.

Ulquiorra: I suppose the girl was your work.

Paqueña: Either we gain a daughter or lose a son.

Ulquiorra: I stand with my word - I'll never consider her family. I despise letting her stay in the same house, no matter its size. So long as she stays with my son, my eldest, strongest…my beloved son, I just can't allow it. She will be hated.

Paqueña let her torso fall slowly onto Ulquiorra's lap. She turned her head away from his body, and snuggled in to get comfortable. Ulquiorra grunted softly at her presence.

Paqueña: Why does her presence here bother you? At first, I thought it was just because she was human, but it's something else…isn't it?

Ulquiorra: She had a family…a powerful, strong family, like ours…just smaller. I know as a father that if my daughter was stolen from me, I would go to the ends of the earth to get her back, and kill whoever got in my way….

Paqueña shifted to look up at him.

Paqueña: Ulqui, your daughter was stolen, and you did go a whole dimension to get her back…

Ulquiorra: Which is why I'm concerned…Paqueña, if this girl is going to have a family coming after her, my family is going to be put back in danger. I can't stand the idea of that. This was supposed to be the last time we had to be in danger for some time. Now, because she is here, we plunge right back into the fight.

Paqueña sat up and faced him. She gently set her hands on his shoulders, rubbing her thumbs on the tense flesh below them. Paqueña leaned her head forward on him. She fidgeted and scooted in to him until her lips pressed his exposed ear lobe.

Paquena: Then we will fight…you will defend our family as we always knew we would have to do…And me…I will do what I have to. I don't care what that is, I'll do it.

Ulquiorra quickly wrapped his arms around her lower back.

Ulquiorra: I don't want to force you to use her again! Paqueña, you lose part of yourself when she's fighting.—

Paqueña: I lose all of myself.

Ulquiorra: All the more reason to never do that! I loathe the idea of losing our children, but the idea of being parted from you is too much. Paqueña. Please don't…Think of your family…think of me…

Paqueña: Our family can't recover from death, but I'll be fine. Just let me do what I need.

Paqueña stood up. She brushed herself off. Ulquiorra blinked in confusion before noticing the reason for her sudden breakaway - Grimmjow was approaching.

Grimmjow: Hay, Ulquiorra! Dinner time! Your kids are already fed. The Espada are having a meeting over food; got any idea what it's about?

Ulquiorra stood up and walked down the hall with a brisk pace.

Ulquiorra: _¿Por qué tan poco después nosotros hemos llegado? Quizá es la chica... Estoy que Señor seguro Aizen pensará el mismo como I. Si yo no puedo hacer su hoja sin Pequeña está enojado, entonces quizá Aizen puede._ _(__Why so soon after we've arrived? Maybe it's the girl...I'm sure Lord Aizen will think the same as I. If I can't make her leave without Paqueña being angry, then maybe Aizen can.)_

Aledjandro set Momo down on his bed, and she scooted up.

Momo: You know, you don't have to carry me…I can walk.

Aledjandro: I just worry…there's lots of stuff around here that could hurt you. Plus, I can think of a few Espada who would use you for target practice.

Momo: Oh… EEEEEEK!

She pointed at the door as she jumped with surprise.

Aledjandro turned around casually. Yammy stood there, just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

Yammy: What's that thing doing here!

Aledjandro: Calm down, both of you! *ahem* Yammy, this is Momo. Momo, this is Yammy. He's one of my closest friends, and favorite sparring partner. Yammy, this is my mate.

Momo twitched at the word "mate" again. Yammy scratched the back of his head and slumped.

Yammy: How'd you clear her with your father?

Aledjandro: It was a close one, and I still worry, but my mother's working pretty hard to keep him happy. I think he'll come around.

Yammy: You'll get a few new siblings first; your father would be hard pressed to let this slide.

Aledjandro: *chuckle* That's true, I guess…

Nnoitra pushed the white curtains of Aledjandro's door to the side. He walked in with his lips tightly pursed together.

Nnoitra: Hmm, so the rumors are true…you did bring home a little human wench.

Aledjandro: Really now, because I thought I brought home a respectable Hollow in the making.

Nnoitra: Regardless of what you call her, she's still here.

Momo (to Aledjandro in a soft voice): Who's this guy?

Aledjandro (to the whole room): This is Nnoitra, a sexist pig for the ages, and an utter moron. Pay him no mind, but don't hesitate to throw juicy tomatoes at his ugly mug.

Nnoitra: You assume my opinions are my own.

Aledjandro raised an eye brow.

Nnoitra: Lord Aizen sends word that you and your…*ahem* female are both to report to the Espada meeting dinner, which is, of course, starting now.

Aledjandro: And I'm supposed to just trust you?

Yammy: Actually, Al, that's why I'm here. Aizen told me that if you didn't believe him, I was to give you the same message.

Aledjandro sighed, and stood. He helped Momo to her feet.

Aledjandro: Then we'd better be moving…I'd hate to be late.

The Espada meetings were always stressful for the members. Normally, they meant someone was going to be replaced, or some battle was coming. Grimmjow enjoyed it all, naturally, but as far as Ulquiorra was concerned, he hated the whole ordeal. Then again, being Espada Quatro as he was, it was unlikely anyone was going to surpass him soon.

The Espada took their places. Aledjandro and Momo sat in two seats that had been set out next to Ulquiorra. Paqueña stood at the end of the table. Momo had to note how regal she looked. She really was a queen amongst them. The room's feeling ranged from relaxed to cocky, but she was serene and content. Aledjandro thought about what was on Momo's mind, and what she puzzled over. Aizen took his seat on the opposite end of the table from Paqueña, Aizen-named Slug Woman.

Momo: _Okay, does he just like that spot, or is he trying to keep his distance? _

Aizen: My espada, I'm glad we've all gathered without much difficulty. I understand that some of you seem to have problems following directions, so I'm glad you all were able to read the map.

Ulquiorra: My Lord, Aledjandro's actions were rash and unacceptable. Whatever you should choose to do is understandable.

Aizen chuckled and smiled at Ulquiorra's hurry to bring the issue up.

Aizen: Ulquiorra, don't be so quick to assume. I'm not upset about our new visitor – in fact, she's more then welcome. Actually, Aledjandro behaved admirably. He may have disobeyed me, but he did so for good reason…he's *chuckle* found love!

Ulquiorra: …Would you please explain your decision, my lord? I don't quite understand.

Aizen: Certainly…Ah, Paqueña…dear Slu- Paqueña, how long have you been here?

Paquena: Nineteen years, my Lord.

Aizen: And in those nineteen years, how many Vasto Lordes Arrancar have you given birth to?

Paquena closed her eyes.

Paquena: Five.

Grimmjow: Getting tired, Ulquiorra?

Aizen: With the four Vasto Lordes amongst us already, we have more than a third of our goal…the Breakdown sphere is a hit-and-miss process. I think the whole thing would go so much faster if we had yet another female helping the process…don't you think?

The room tensed. Momo gasped, and her cheeks went crimson.

Paqueña's nose flared, and she abruptly stood up, knocking the ornate chair she had been sitting in over. It landed with a loud "clang!" on the marble floor. She threw her hands down on the table, sending a shockwave to Aizen. Her eyes narrowed.

Paqueña: So is that what you think of my family? Part of your _process_?My children are my own, and because I wanted them, not because of anything you have planned!

Aizen: Oh, come now, Paqueña. You don't think it's convenient that you spent all your time around the number four Espada, the same Espada who later became your mate? You two were compatible from the start. It was just a matter of putting you together.

Paqueña clenched her fists, now becoming truly enraged.

Paqueña: And how…how would you know we were compatible?

Aizen: Because you are a female, and he is a male. Raw instinct was to bond, to take hold eventually…and it did.

Ulquiorra could have beaten Aizen to a pulp at that moment. He was really considering it, too. But then Paqueña sat down. She brushed Aizen's remark off, but it was clear she was thinking about something. He'd wait until he knew what, then he'd act.

Aizen let the room eat their food for a few minutes in silence. Aledjandro was trying to eat normally for Momo's sake, but the attempt was short lived. He was hungry.

Finally, Aizen finally spoke again.

Aizen: I have noticed that some of your children seem to be progressing quite quickly, Paqueña. I would be interested to see one of them in particular fight one of the Espada for their title.

Paquena's eyes shot up from her food. The room was silent. Ulquiorra swore he saw a slug wriggle from beneath her dress and flop to the floor.

Paquena: Which child would you subject to this?

Aizen turned to face Aledjandro. He smiled a greasy, evil smile that Aledjandro knew hid venomous intent.

Aizen: Aledjandro, you seem to be progressing quite aggressively. I'm not even sure how strong you are anymore. Why don't we have you fight your father and find out?

Aledjandro's mouth fell open. Ulquiorra stood up.

Ulquiorra: No. I will_ not_ allow this. There's no way in hell I will fight my own son. He's not near my level yet! Have him fight someone lower then me! *eyes shift to Grimmjow* Someone much lower.

Aizen: No, no, I'm quite sure he's at least at your level. If you don't feel comfortable, we'll have him fight Barragan.

Barragan sipped his soup without sympathy. Paqueña, however, stood up with the rage she had suppressed earlier escaping.

Paqueña: That's enough! I will not let my son fight anyone! He is not ready!

Aizen: Might I remind you that I am the leader at this assembly? Whether you are "royalty" or not, at the end of the day, you're just a peasant woman capable only of spitting out babies…and I am a king. Aledjandro has defied me for the last time, and I will not stand for it anymore! His woman would have only produced half-breeds anyway—

Ulquiorra: Wait…don't make him fight Barragan. I will do it…

Paqueña: What? Ulquiorra?

Aizen: …Good. In the morning, we will meet in the practice hall, and we shall all witness his…execution.

Aizen stood up and left the room smirking.

Momo: _So this is how it all works. Deception, then attack…insult and praise. What a way to live…oh, Aledjandro! What are we going to do? They'll kill you! _

Aledjandro stood up. He nodded to his father with a grim understanding. It seemed like he had already accepted his fate. Momo watched with horror as Paqueña shook her head. Fat tears rolled down her eyes, and her mouth hung open in terror.

Momo:_ Oh, God! He really is going to die! _

Paqueña ran off to another room. Ulquiorra followed his mate, head hung. Aledjandro exited as well, and Momo decided to follow. Neither of them were hungry anymore.

Grimmjow leaned back in his chair, thinking about what was going on. The whole thing seemed opportune. Aizen had dug his own grave - if Ulquiorra and Paqueña moved against him, it wouldn't take much to push the other numbers below them to side with him, too.

Ulquiorra sat on the windowsill next to his bed. He had been there over on hour waiting for Paqueña to come back, but so far, she hadn't showed. He regretted what he was doing, but not seeing her would make it even worse.

Paqueña slowly entered the large room that they had shared during the entire time they had known each other. Her white lace gown trailed on the ground as she walked; it had innumerable dark spots on it. The long lace train and short puffy sleeves made her look awkwardly formal. Ulquiorra gazed at her for a few moments. Paqueña bit her lip and ran to his arms. Ulquiorra embraced the tiny woman. She began to sob and yell. She pushed the top of her head up under his chin. With her right fist she pounded slowly on his chest. The hand shook as it paused with every loud sob. Ulquiorra had always felt inept at these moments, but currently he just felt helpless. It wasn't that he didn't know what to say to her; it was that there simply no words to console her. Either he perished, or their son did.

Ulquiorra: I have thought about it…tomorrow morning, I will fight Aledjandro…and I will let him win…

Paquena: NO! NO! I won't let you! I WON'T *sob* Please! Don't do that! Don't you dare leave me! If I have to live alone without you I won't be able to last long! I WON'T LEAVE MY CHILDREN, ULQUIORRA!

Her sobs escalated, and she went limp, holding herself up by wrapping her arms around Ulquiorra's neck. Moans littered the air, and it took all his strength of Ulquiorra not to join in.

Ulquiorra: …What do you wish of me? Do you want me to kill my own son…?

Paquena: NO! I want you to figure something out! I want you to live!

A knock came at the door. Ulquiorra looked up to see what was going on. Grimmjow walked casually into the room.

Grimmjow: I think I might be able to help you two, but I'm going to need some help in turn.

Ulquiorra: What do you suggest?

Grimmjow: Oh, nothing…I just think maybe it's about time we Hollows took things back into our own hands. Things were horrible before Aizen came along…we do owe him and all, but….

Ulquiorra: But what?

Grimmjow: Why do we need him anymore? Paqueña gives us new Espada *loud cry*, we are more than capable of coming up with our own plans…we have our forces, so why do we need him?

Ulquiorra: He keeps order amongst us.

Grimmjow: Yah, at the price of your son and family…So sad, so sad…

Paqueña: So you want us to revolt against him. At the drop of a pin? We aren't prepared, and we aren't organized! Nothing! Tell me how the hell we could do this!

Grimmjow: What better way to avoid suspicion than to give no time for suspicion. I think it'll work, or at least we can retreat to the human world, which would spare you and your son.

Ulquiorra: For how long?

Grimmjow: Longer then you've got right now.

Paqueña turned to Ulquiorra. Her look pleaded with him; she didn't need to persuade him, though. Ulquiorra's mind was made up. He hated Aizen - he hated him with every ounce of hatred he possessed; he had since dinner. This whole thing was perfect.

Ulquiorra: Have you spoken with anyone else about this?

Grimmjow: Everyone except the top three. They're all in. Though I must say, they were a bit harder to convince than you.

Paqueña: He's been using us for years for his own dirty work! Using me! *sob* I hope that bastard gets his just desserts!

Ulquiorra: Then all that's left is to round up my children and tell Aledjandro.

Grimmjow: I'll get on it. Get packing. We fight, but if we have to run, I'd rather not come back.

Ulquiorra: Good.

Aledjandro sat back-to-back with Momo on his bed. They hadn't spoken since dinner.

Aledjandro: You should go get my mother…get her to take you home.

Momo: Aledjandro, I came here to be with you. I'm going to stay with you, no matter what that means.

Aledjandro turned his head.

Aledjandro: Someone other than me has to love you. Go home, find them, and live your life. Don't think twice about me.

Momo: That'll be impossible! You're all I can think of!

Aledjandro: Yah, I know the feeling, but the fact is, we weren't thinking when we did this…when I did this…Tomorrow, I die. And where does that leave you?

Momo: Aledjandro!

Aledjandro: Momo, I won't fight my father, but I would prefer to die with a sword in my hand. When I get done here, I'm going to fight Barragan. I'll die, and you'll go home. You have to promise me that's going to happen.

Momo: Ale—

He kissed her, cutting off her words. She kissed him back. She pulled him onto her and fell backwards onto his bed.

Momo: …If you're going to die, you have to tell me…

Aledjandro leaned over her, with hands on either side of her head. His elbows locked, waiting for her next move.

Aledjandro: Anything…

Momo: If I want to be your mate, what do I have to do?

Aledjandro: Hell, girl, why couldn't I have met you a year ago?

Aledjandro kissed her again with more passion. Momo giggled and the two of them rolled off the bed…Well, you can guess where this is going. Teenage sex and death…Wow, what is this, a Marilyn Manson song? XD…

**An hour or so later…**

Aledjandro walked down the hall that he knew led to the wing Barragan inhabited.

Aledjandro: _I hate to leave her like that, but if I really did say goodbye it would be harder…How could I have fucked up this badly? My father was right…even if all the conflict stops with the Soul Reapers, we Hollows will never be safe. Now she's got nothing except me…soon she won't even have that! How could I have done this to her? If she had just stayed with her family, she'd be fine right now! IF I HAD NEVER TALKED TO HER THAT DAY, SHE WOULDN'T EVEN MISS ME! _

Aledjandro rammed his head up against a wall, but to no avail; his Hollow mask took the brunt of it.

He glanced across the hallway to the large set of doors; the entrance to Barragan's room. He took a deep breath and pulled the fluff of his Mohawk back with one hand. He leaned his head back and flopped against a wall. He slid down it until he sat on the ground with his knees bent out in front of him. He buried his head in his crossed arms. He glanced down at the sword on his hip. He picked up the weapon, examining its flawless shine. He pointed the sword at the door.

Aledjandro: Alright, then…let's see just how strong we really are…

He abruptly stood up. He drew his sword back over his shoulder and swung it at the large granite handle. The handle split cleanly in two and went flying to the side. The lock on the door shattered. Aledjandro raised a leg up and beat the door in with one swift kick. He walked into the room, sword at the ready. The entrance was dark. Barragan had probably been aware he was coming. Aledjandro straightened up out of his stance. With a sigh, he spoke.

Aledjandro: I don't think I pose any real danger to you, so what point does giving me a blind death serve? I'd like to face the Hollow who takes my life, if I might have that request.

Barragan suddenly appeared at the other end of the room, with a sneer.

Barragan: It was foolish of you to bring that girl back. You knew full well Aizen would be angry.

Aledjandro: HA! So that was the straw that broke the camel's back. I've been so reckless lately I wasn't sure anymore.

Barragan: You are still just a child. Why do you waste your life by coming before me? Why not beg Aizen for forgiveness?

Aledjandro: Sorry, but begging doesn't feel quite my style anymore.

Barragan: Is that so?

Aledjandro: I'm not here to discuss my fate. I've already made up my mind. Fight me, and kill me…if you can.

Aledjandro smiled a cocky shelf assured smile. Meanwhile he was desperately trying to hold his shaking hands still. Barragan closed his eyes, and couldn't hide a slight smile.

Barragan: If that's really what you want, I'd be more than glad.

He charged forward, drawing out his sword with a deft hand. Aledjandro clashed with him, but wasn't strong enough to par him. He was sent went flying back, hitting his head on a bead post, and flipped backward over the top of the post. He quickly jumped off the bed and took another stance. Changing his attention to his sword, Barragan swiped his Zanpaku-to back and forth in front of him until he was satisfied he had a good grip. Like a buffalo stampede he came charging forward; this time, he broke Aledjandro's guard. Aledjandro's eyes widened as he felt the excruciating pain of Barragan's attack. The sword barley skimmed through Aledjandro's abdomen, but it was enough to partially sever important abdominal mussels. He reeled backward, bringing his sword up in a vain attempt to stop the next attack. Barragan sheathed his sword suddenly. He pulled his right hand into knife-hand position. He swung the hand up, then down again onto Aledjandro's collar bone. The boy barley had time to block the hand, resulting in a very shallow slice to Barragan's exposed forearm. However, Barragan didn't seem to feel the attack as he pulled his hand back to his shoulder. Then he thrust his elbow into Aledjandro's wounded abdomen, causing the slashed flesh to bleed profusely. Aledjandro went flying backward over some trucks and screens. He landed finally with his back up against a wall. The wall behind him cracked, making a loud echo throughout all of Las Noches.

Meanwhile…

Ulquiorra had just arrived in the hall which Aledjandro's room rested in. He threw open the doors and became quite puzzled to discover the diseased, barely clothed girl sitting in one of Aledjandro's sofas. He shook it over and faced her.

Ulquiorra: Where is he?

Momo squirmed, curling herself up into a ball before breaking out in short, staccato cries.

Momo: I don't know! I woke up and he was gone!

Ulquiorra: Did he say anything before he left?

The girl's eyes met Ulquiorra's for the first time, and they were full of fear.

Momo: Yah! He said he was going to die…*sniffle* And that he was going to fight someone named Barragan!

Ulquiorra: _**NO!**_

For a brief moment, true horror clutched Ulquiorra's face. Then he turned and sprinted down the hallway in the direction of Barragan's chambers.

Momo: Wait! D-don't leave me!...I can't walk…!

In the main chambers of Aizen's throne room, Grimmjow had gathered the other Espada, numbers 10-5. Grimmjow smiled from atop his pillar. Yammy paced as he waited for Ulquiorra and Aledjandro to arrive. Paqueña entered the room, escorting her humanlike children. In one hand she held a pet cage, which was apparently how one carries a large group of Arrancar in condensed form. She handed the cage over to Yammy.

Paqueña: Any sign of them?

Yammy: No, none at all—

Grimmjow: They'd better hurry up. I don't know how long I can wait!

Paqueña: You'll wait as long as you have to!

Her words were laced with venom uncommon for the joyful and petite female. Grimmjow shook it off and looked the other way. Aizen, Heibel, and Stark entered through one of the dark side doors. Aizen's features were stern in the poor lighting.

Aizen: And what, pray tell, is this little meeting all about?

Grimmjow jumped down from his pillar so that he was the closest to Aizen.

Grimmjow: I'll be frank. I've grown tired of you and your commands keeping me down all the time.

Aizen: The same commands that were yielding victory?

Grimmjow: Humph! Think of it how you like! Before long, the way things were going, we'd be another Soul Society! Isn't that right, Captain?

Aizen: Eighteen years under my command, and now you decide to rebel. Why, when we are so close to victory?

Grimmjow: Right when we could still win, even without you.

Aizen began to sweat slightly. His hands clenched into fists. He began to contemplate exactly how well he had treated the Espada he had brought with him. He still had a chance, so long as he had those two, but if they turned on him as well…then he'd be dead before he knew it.

Grimmjow cracked a smile.

Grimmjow: So, are you going to get lost, or do I have to tell you you're unwanted more clearly?

Aizen's eyes darted as he looked for an escape rout. He smiled and exhaled.

Aizen: So, how long have the Espada been taking orders from their sixth highest member? It just seems like an odd post to draw command from.

Grimmjow opened his mouth to retort, but was cut off.

Ulquiorra: Need a higher opinion?

Everyone turned their head to the newcomer. Ulquiorra briskly walked into the room. He passed Aizen, careful to scoff at him as he did. Ulquiorra approached his wife, greeting her with a short-lived smile. The Espada Quatro stopped next to his children; he turned to face Aizen with an icy, turpentine laced gaze.

Ulquiorra: Add me to the list. I agree with…Grimmjow. As much as I dislike him, I, too, grow tired of your influence on my family.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow with surprise. He shrugged and turned back to Aizen.

Aizen: Tell me, Ulquiorra, where is Aledjandro?

Heibel leaned forward.

Heibel: I've sensed him in proximity to Barragan. I believe they've engaged in battle.

Aizen raised up his voice so everyone in the room could hear.

Aizen: So, do tell, how is young Aledjandro doing against the Espada Tres?

Heibel: *scoff* Poorly. He's close to death, and completely drained of power. He'll be gone before long.

Ulquiorra stiffened and managed to form his face into further disgust. The corner of him mouth raised into a more or less snarl.

Ulquiorra: Is this some kind of retribution for exiling you?

Aizen: *Laughs* Exile? Who said anything about exile? I'll be going nowhere; it's you who'll be leaving. After all…*gestures to Espada Uno and Dos*…I've got all the power.

Grimmjow: We outnumber you!

Aizen: Hardly! There may be physically more of you, but you miss the point of numbers. In greater numbers, there is greater power, more overwhelming power, and that, you fools, is with me. Take this to your graves: Espada Tres has the same amount of Retsu as all seven lower Espada. Espada Dos has twice the amount of retsu as the third, and Stark…*laughs* Stark is three times more powerful than all of you combined!

Grimmjow began to feel nervous.

Grimmjow: _Shit! Can they really be that strong? I've never seen them fight before, so I guess it could be true…but there's no way they're__ that__ good! He's gotta be bluffing! _

Grimmjow: Alright prov—

The walls around the group shook as a large amount of retsu suddenly filled the area. In one corner of the room, Kisuke, Kenpachi, Toshiro, and Ichigo materialized into the dimension from the Soul Society. The Espada all turned their heads in annoyance at the untimely disturbance. Aizen raised an eyebrow.

Aizen: _Could they have planned this? No…it's just a coincidence. There's no way Ulquiorra would arrange an alliance with them. _

Ichigo drew his sword abruptly, pointing its tip at Aizen. He glared down at him from the higher elevation of the steps they had landed on. The terrain of the room was choice. There were steps coming from all the different entryways, the flooring was solid limestone, and the roof was strong enough that it wasn't going to come down with the first Bankai. And there were plenty of exits. All of the members of the room began to think at once; if there was going to be a battle, this is where it would go down. Ichigo stepped forward from the other present Captains.

Ichigo: I'm not sure how up-to-date all of you scumbags are, but after you killed Captain General Yamamoto, they put me in charge. So, as Captain General, I extend my warmest offers to go to hell. Then again, out of the spirit of just coming into this scene, might I ask what the hell's going on first?

With that, Toshiro darted from the group. He ran down one of the halls coming off the room. He found Momo's spirit pressure and wasn't about to let it get away from him.

Toshiro: _I screwed up then, but I will not lose her now!_

Toshiro was gone within moments. No one bothered to go after him. Everyone did watch him as he went though, so most of the room was too distracted to notice the gleam in Paqueña's normally innocent expression.

Paqueña's eyes drifted slowly across the floor before they finally met up with Ichigo's form. She could feel the palpitations of her heart becoming more erratic as he spoke; she could tell that Haqueña was getting angry. Paqueña leaned on her mate to try and stop herself from falling over from the sudden gush of retsu. People watched as little strands of their hair began to blow and flutter violently. The circulation of retsu between Paqueña, Ichigo, Stark, and Heibel was starting to become overwhelming. Ulquiorra was one of the first to sense it. He grabbed onto Paqueña's shoulders to try and stabilize her, but he could see she was already in the shakes of transformation. Her arms twitched and clenched as her headdress began to form. The Espada, excluding Heibel and Stark, all got as far away from Paqueña as they could. Yammy removed the children from her side. Ulquiorra still kept muttering "no" as the little female in front of him lost the last of her composure. Her eyes turned a blank shade of red, and a toothy, cynical smile twisted her pleasant features. She shook Ulquiorra from her like he was a ragdoll; Ulquiorra went tumbling to the side, landing hard on his left shoulder. She spoke in a low, sensual voice that sounded something like a purr or a growl.

Haqueña: Get off of me, you fool.

Ulquiorra looked up with panic at the thing that was no longer his mate, but rather her other, much more dangerous side. He slowly pulled himself to his feet.

Ulquiorra: Please, please! Come back to your senses!

Haquena: Oh, shut up, you useless quack. I have no time for you!

Her gaze reverted back to the reason for her presence, Ichigo.

Kisuke: _So, this is what she became after all these years…I thought I got rid of her with the slugs, but that was apparently still the wrong part of her. Dammit, she's so strong! _

Ichigo quickly put on his mask and gave control of his body to his own inner demon. Hichigo smiled at the sight of Haqueña, and the two of them began to pace around one another.

Hichigo: Hello, Haqueña. Been awhile, hasn't it?

Haqueña spit at the ground.

Haqueña: Not long enough. I still haven't forgiven you for what you did!

Hichigo smiled his normal insane smile. He sheathed his sword and crossed his arms.

Hichigo: Oh? And what would that be?

Haqueña lunged forward as he sheathed his sword with her own blade, which came out of nowhere. Hichigo drew his blade in a quarter of a second but was still too slow to stop a small slash from the tip of Haqueña's solid retsu blade. The scratch left a thin line of blood on his cheek bone.

Haqueña: **YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!**

Her voice thundered in a roar infrequently graced by her throat. Hichigo kept on smiling; the two of their swords were still locked, both of them putting an incredible amount of retsu out to keep the other at bay. Hichigo's footing began to slip slightly. He let it happen; he put less pressure on his blade, letting his best line of defense from the raging female in front of him fall. Haqueña dug her blade into the left side of his chest, unflinching as drops of Hichigo's blood splattered onto his face. Hichigo smiled as her anger kept steady. Then he dropped his weapon entirely to the ground. There was a magnificent thud as Haqueña's energy hit him full on in the chest, her blade digging into him, ripping through flesh and converting it into confetti; but that was not her true aim. Her psychotic grin widened as her blade got ever closer to the moment where she would cut out his heart and bite into it while her opponent watched helplessly. Hichigo leaned into the swipe, towering over the still tiny form. Haqueña slapped a blood soaked hand on his chest, digging her nails in, trying to push his away. Hichigo reveled in her discomfort of their current proximity. The onlookers just watched in amazement more or less. The retsu that was coming off of the two of them just from confronting each other in a game of chicken could have flattened most of the people in the room had it been in attack form. Haqueña finally yelped and jumped back away from Hichigo.

Hichigo: So what's this mess all about?

Haqueña: Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, myself and some of the other Espada have grown tired of Aizen. We want to throw him out.

Hichigo: Want some help?

Haqueña: From you? No.

Hichigo: Well why not? I offered. Besides, I won't be sticking around too long. Toshiro's going to get his baby, then we'll be on our way…you'll be heading out before we are at this rate.

Haqueña: I hate you so much.

Hichigo smiled again and blew a quick kiss. Haqueña scoffed and rolled her eyes. The two of them turned to Heibel and Stark.

Hichigo: You take her, I'll take him.

Haqueña: Switch when we get bored?

Hichigo: Sounds good to me.

Heibel and Stark both glared at their opponents. The onlookers weren't sure about the outcome of this battle, but they knew they had better get back. Yammy grabbed Ulquiorra by the arm to try and get him to step back.

Ulquiorra: No. I want to stay with her.

Grimmjow: Okay, but get the fuck out of the way or you'll really "leave her!"

Ulquiorra stepped back. Hichigo and Hequeña let loose their retsu just as Heibel and Stark released theirs. Everyone not amongst them found themselves digging into the ground to keep their footing. The energy from the room was so great it was becoming hard to keep consciousness. Ulquiorra shielded his eyes but still tried to keep track of his mate. With the light coming off the four of them, it was impossible to see. Ulquiorra felt himself begin to panic. Grimmjow finally grabbed Ulquiorra and pulled him behind a wall for cover; the rest of the Espada and Soul Reapers had found their way to the same spot.

Grimmjow: Give it up! She's gone! Haqueña's taken her over! If they make it out of this, you'll see her again. If you don't make it out, it won't make any difference if they win or lose! Go find your son! Do something, but don't get in their way!

Ulquiorra stood up with some difficultly. As soon as he was fully up, he lost his footing and was thrown against the far wall. He moved along that wall until he found the door to get out into the surrounding hallways. Grimmjow nodded as he became sure what Ulquiorra was doing.

Grimmjow: He'll go get Aledjandro!

He had to yell over the noise in the next room.

Kisuke: And then what? What are you going to do?

Grimmjow: I don't know! Leave, I guess! What's your plan?

Kisuke: Come back to the Soul Society with us, all of you!

Grimmjow: That's a trap! Why would you want us in your dimension?

Kisuke: Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend!

Grimmjow shook his head and laughed at the irony of it all.

Grimmjow: When you're right, you're right!

Toshiro had stopped out of frustration. He had been running down halls for the past ten minutes and had not found anything that led him closer to where he knew his daughter was. He finally drew his sword and thrust it into a wall in the general direction Momo was. He channeled all his retsu into an attack and let loose. Ice grew on the wall from his sword, quickly growing to enormous magnitude. The whole wall froze over. Toshiro let loose the rest of his energy; spikes came up from the ground, ripping the frozen walls from him to Momo to small fragments like snow.

Momo had to duck out of the way of some of the ice that came flying at her. When she realized what was happening, she couldn't believe it; she recognized the ice at once. Looking up over the protective shield of Aledjandro's bed, she saw her father was standing about 100 yards off. Toshiro stood there searching for her, his eyes scanning relentlessly, hoping he hadn't overdone it and hurt her. Momo stood up and walked around the side of the bed so she was in clear view of him. Toshiro perked up when he saw her. He sighed and flash-stepped up to her. Momo didn't know quite what to do, so she just cried. Toshiro flung his arm around her, burying his face down into her short white hair. He felt himself choke up, but didn't let tears overcome him quite yet; he still had something to say.

Toshiro: Momo, I am so…*choke* sorry. I didn't ever want to hurt you. Ever! *sob* Please, please don't hate me for what I've done…*sob*

Momo clung on to his Captain's uniform as he spoke. She could only barley reply "yes" as she nodded with her face under his chin. Toshiro began to cry freely now, and every now and then he would mutter "thank you".

Momo: Who are you…*sob* *choke* always talking to when y-you say *sob* those things?

Toshiro smiled with calm satisfaction as he himself reflected about the matter.

Toshiro: Sometimes the gods, most of the time…your mother…always about you.

Tears ran down his cheeks, gathering in the corner of his mouth, which was strangely in a smile. Momo chuckled through another shivery-gasp.

Momo: I love you, too.

Hichigo almost "grape-vined" forward as he let out a battle cry. His body twisted oddly as he swung his sword with little grace or accuracy. Stark barley had time to get out of the way before Hichigo plunged the weapon into the wall behind him. Stark's eyes widened as he realized Hichigo was already free of the wall and back for his head again. Stark drew his own sword.

Stark: _Looks like speed won't be enough with this guy! _

Hichigo jumped in the air, doing a double axle as he flew. His sword twisted back and forth as he moved. The blade hit the ceiling, putting gashes in it that caused rock to fall down over Stark. Stark dodged those, too, using his speed to his advantage. He charged forward to meet Hichigo this time. Hichigo cackled as he saw Stark turn before his eyes could no longer track his speed. Hichigo raised Zangetsu over his head as he jumped backward away from the Espada.

Hichigo: Getsuga Tenshō!

He whipped his arm about as he forced Stark to weave back and forth. The attack, which hit the ceiling, caused more boulders to fall in Stark's path. The huge rocks broke, producing flying projectiles; the small rocks hit Stark's arms and face, leaving welts and bruises, but not enough to deter him.

Hichigo: Have it your way!

Hichigo put both hands on his sword and began to laugh as he channeled at least a fifth of his retsu into his attack. He swung the sword over his head, twirling it as it span. He finally swung it like a bat just as Stark was only three feet from him. The room went midnight black with the blast. The roof split up and out like pie crust as the retsu flooded the area. Stark held his place in front of Hichigo by releasing an equal amount of energy behind him. The force of this new explosion of power caused all of the building behind him to rip from its roots and tumble off into the desert. An enormous draft of air consumed the room, mixing with the spirit pressure which was practically choking all the onlookers. Once the display of energy was over, Hichigo stood just how he had in front of Stark. Stark stood there, now covered in tiny scratch marks that tattered his clothing with little red veins of color. Stark glared down his enemy. Other than the tiny wounds, he was completely unharmed by the blast that had literally shattered Las Noches.

While all this was happening, Heibel and Haqueña were in fierce combat as well. Heibel charged forward headfirst at Haqueña. She dodged to the left, avoiding her and doing a no-armed cartwheel. Heibel drew her sword twirling back to slash at Haqueña; Haqueña pressed a hand on either side of the blade, pushing it to the side. Heibel tried a low kick once her attack was blocked, but Haqueña brought her elbow down hard onto Heibel's clavicle, following through with the blow, bringing her body into an upside-down vertical position balanced on Heibel's shoulder. Haqueña used the arm not in use to chop the back of Heibel's neck. The other wise, small motion turned out to be so powerful that Heibel flew forward ten feet. Haqueña flipped, following her train of motion back to a fighting stance. Heibel caught herself with one foot. She got her bearings, then twisted her body around, lunging her sword straight forward into Haqueña's abdomen. Haqueña roughly grabbed the blade and its edge; she tore the tip out of her, mixing her and Hichigo's blood on her white clothing. Haqueña swung her upper body down and counter-attacked with a flying butterfly kick, which landed soundly on Heibel's head. Heibel rolled with the hit to decrease its damage. The two of them slid a few feet apart from each other. Haqueña re-drew the sword that had been hovering at her hip. She pointed it at her opponent. Heibel smiled and swung her arms to a low energy stance as if to say "hit me with your best shot, bitch." Haqueña's mouth made another twisted, psychopathic smile.

Haqueña: **La Mano Derecha De Reina**! (The Queen's right hand)

The blade seemed to sing a note so high that it didn't even seem human. The hand that held it began to pour out acid, which moved down the blade until it covered it with a viscous coat of jelly. The coating hardened as the noise got louder and higher. Finally, a low rumble began, and after about five seconds, the blade seemed to contract, then expand for a moment as the space around it began to shake. A burst of energy suddenly erupted from sword; the plume of its cloud stood at least thirty feet tall and ten feet wide as it traveled at the speed of sound over and through Heibel. The blast stopped after traveling 100 yards, leaving little red dust particles in its wake. Heibel lay on the ground, cooked by the acidic cloud of retsu that just mowed over her body. Haqueña returned the blade back to the nowhere that it came from. The sword seemed to come apart into more of the little red sparkles that now drifted through the room.

She looked around, scanning the area to find out how Hichigo was doing. Her eyes widened as she saw the enormous Getsuga Tenshō coming her way. She quickly flash-stepped as far away as she could. Her body hit the ground hard as she barrel-rolled into another, hopefully safer, room.

The sound from the blast lasted longer then the actual attack. For at least a minute everyone just sat there trying to figure out if they were dead or not.

Haqueña marched over to Hichigo. Her eye caught the body of Heibel, which was now up and moving over toward Stark. Stark and Heibel, within moments, were both healed and back to perfect health.

Hequeña: What do we do?

Hichigo: Now we run like hell.

Haquena: Good plan…

Both of them quickly turned and flash-stepped out the nearest exit just as the two Espada behind them started to go into their released forms. The pair ran past the others who had been hiding behind what use to be rubble.

Kisuke: Where are you two going?

Hichigo: Less talk, more run! All my people! When there's angry Espada who heal really fast, you gotta go!

Kisuke: We're all your people now!

Hichigo/Haqueña: WHAT?

Kenpachi: We'll fill you in later! Let's go!

Kisuke: Which way are Ulquiorra and Aledjandro?

Grimmjow: South!

They all hopped up to their feet and bolted for the next exit. Just as they left, the entire area around them went white with explosion.

*A loud, animalistic cry is heard in the background, and the screen cuts to blackness.*

Aledjandro coughed on his own blood as he lay face-up on a piece of wrecked wall. He had been fighting Barragan for the past fifteen minutes, and was now fairly sure he was half-dead.

Aledjandro forced one of his broken arms to support his weight so he could stand. He cringed and coughed up more blood as a broken rib bit into his stomach. He nonetheless stood up. He could barley hold his sword up with the hand that had been grazed by Barragan's sword so many times it was hardly recognizable as a hand and not just a piece of hand-shaped ground-up meat. His knees buckled and shook under his own weight.

Barragan looked amused by the mere child in front of him. He had survived much longer then he had first thought; showing resilience and persistence uncommon for even a Hollow. He refused to give up for some reason. Barragan blinked and sighed and scowled through thick eyebrows. He lunged forward, yelling at the top of his lungs and aiming for Aledjandro's chest cavity, expecting this to be the killing blow. Barragan was careless; within a millisecond, he would have killed Aledjandro, but Ulquiorra got in the way. The blade hit Ulquiorra's skin like it was armor. The sword deflected off the side, flying out of Barragan's hands. Ulquiorra grabbed him by the throat, holding the man above the ground. Barragan struggled and heaved but to no avail. Ulquiorra was pissed; he glared up at the man who now seemed old and fragile, but he still felt no sympathy.

Ulquiorra: Basura…

Ulquiorra cracked Barragan's head to the side, killing him instantly. He dropped the former Espada, then turned around to face his son.

Aledjandro: You came to save me?

Ulquiorra: Of course. You _are_ my son.

Aledjandro collapsed onto the ground, unable to support himself any longer.

Ulquiorra put an arm under Al's shoulder, having to practically drag him along in order to move fast enough.

Toshiro and Momo rounded a corner, finally finding their group of people. Everyone was running from large plumes of flame and flying rock. Paqueña was back to herself, and Ichigo had gone back to being himself. Yammy was carrying Grimmjow over his shoulder, and everyone was screaming.

Momo and Toshiro, in short, were confused.

Just then, Ulquiorra and Aledjandro came out of one of the nearby hallway. The group all joined up and caught there breath.

Ulquiorra (To Paqueña): Why are you with them?

Paqueña: They are our new allies.

Momo: *Screech* What happened to Aledjandro?

Ulquiorra: He attacked Barragan, but I took care of it.

Ichigo (to Kisuke): Why are we allied?

Kisuke: They're strong and have information.

Grimmjow: Why am I being carried?

Everyone: …

Yammy: It's called comic relief, and you're an easy character to make fun of. You could be The Joker any day of the week.

Aledjandro: *moan* Somebody, please! Just get me out of this exploding hellhole!

Kisuke: Right!

With that, he and Ichigo opened up their escape dimension back to the Soul Society.

**The next day… **

The Esapda spent the night in the Soul Society hospital, where they licked their wounds and weighted for Aledjandro to get out of surgery. Naturally, the world seemed to be buzzing with the news - news of alignment with some of the Espada. Thus, Ichigo had been answering questions around the clock. He had finally gotten word that Aledjandro was out of surgery, and decided to go see just how friendly the Espada were going to be.

Ichigo had a spider plant in one hand and a get well soon card in the other. He realized how silly this was to be doing, but he supposed he'd be there for anyone else in the Soul Society. He walked out into the visitor's room, where Aledjandro sat with his humanlike family and extended Espada relatives of sorts.

Dionisio: So you really lasted fifteen minutes with Espada Tres?

Aledjandro: *chuckle* It seemed way longer.

Lagarato: So, what does that make you? Like, number five!

Nnoitra: Come on now. No way he's better then me! Besides, Ulquiorra's the one who killed him.

Ulquiorra gave off a low rumble that was actually a chuckle for him. Paqueña seemed pleased with this, so she kissed him on the cheek. Ulquiorra was somewhat surprised by the sudden attack and turned slightly pink.

Yammy sat over in a particularly large grouping of chairs, where he looked after Chiquita, who was laughing and giggling and playing with the enormous "Yammy Fingers." Ambrosio sat at his mother's feet, drawing some sort of strange animal with crayons. Ichigo turned his head as Momo Hitsugaya passed him on his right. She yelled to Aledjandro, and ran to him; she hugged him around the neck.

Momo: Thank goodness you're alright! I thought you might have…

She let go of him, and looked him in the eye.

Momo: Well, I didn't think you were serious when you ran off like you did.

Aledjandro smiled and stroked her hair.

Aledjandro: Kinda hard to tell with the mask and blank eyes?

Momo smiled back.

Momo: yeah.

She blushed and hugged back onto him. Toshiro walked into the room with his Captain's jacket over one arm. He didn't make much noise at first; instead, he listened to what they said. He glanced up at Aledjandro's parents, who were sitting in the chairs right next to their son. He nodded to the family. Ulquiorra only grunted with recondition, but Paqueña smiled and motioned for him to come join their group. Toshiro smiled, but shook his head to say no.

Aledjandro let go of Momo, holding her at elbow-length instead.

Aledjandro: Momo, I've been thinking really hard about what we did…this whole Hollow thing, and all…I don't want to lose you, but I don't want to take you away form the things you love either. Please…I would feel better if you asked Mr. Urahara to reverse the process and turn you back into a human.

Momo: But, Al, what if you have to leave…what about…

She gestured over at Ulquiorra. He raised an eyebrow back.

Aledjandro: What will be will be. For now, things should stay the way they are. I care about you more then anything; even if I do have to leave you some day, it won't be for long. And I think…

He looked over at Ulquiorra.

Aledjandro: We can work something out with the family.

Toshiro chuckled. The pair turned their attention over to him.

Toshiro: I didn't believe you when you told me at first, but he really does care for you…even if he is a Hollow, he's alright with me.

Toshiro smiled at his daughter. She beamed with happiness as she looked from her father to her lover, then back to her dad. Ichigo decided now would be the time to walk in. Ichigo calmly strolled over to the group. Paqueña looked at him then began to shake and cower. Ichigo bit his lip, knowing what this was about. He set down the plant next to Aledjandro, who didn't seem to notice his mother. Ulquiorra did, though, he immediately became hostile.

Ulquiorra: What's wro—

Paqueña stood up with a hard gaze. Her helmet began to unravel. She calmly transferred over to Haqueña again.

Haqueña: Eighteen years you have mocked me. No Name, or whatever they call you now…eighteen years I have suffered knowing I will never get your mark off my body.

Ulquiorra: What are you saying?

Haqueña: I bore this man a son once, a son I haven't seen since.

Ichigo looked down at the ground.

Ichigo: I know this excuse is getting tired but…it wasn't me.

Haqueña: I know, and I hate you all the same.

**A serious dun-dun-dun moment people. With a lot of answered questions! I have said it before, this is an eight chapter saga. This was chapter four, which means…**

**Halfway done, bitch! **

**Chapter five preview…**

Aledjandro: So, tell me, Nanba, who exactly is your mother again?

Rukia: A long time ago, I loved him. Sorry, Renji…you always knew that.

Renji: It doesn't matter now, though. He's who he is…we are who we are. I will love you no matter what went through your head eighteen years ago!

Ai: Nanba? How much do you really trust me?

Nanba: You mean on a scale of one to ten?

Ai nodded.

Nanba: Well right now, right this second, I'd say about a nine.

Ai: And what happens at ten?

Nanba blushed and softened up a bit.

Nanba: At ten…*whispered* I hope to have a ring on your finger.

**So much drama! But, hey, it was an action chapter, so give me a break! I have to have interludes or I get tired. **

**And now, because I'm celebrated being halfway done…an interview…**

Interview with Paqueña, take 1 *beep*

Paqueña: Hay, I'm Paqueña Shiffer! Most of you only know me from this fanfiction in which I am the darling mate of my beloved Ulqui! Who, for the record, started hiding when he heard we were doing an interview…but, anyways, I am here to answer all the strange, freaky questions the director and co director can think up! Let's get it on!

Q. Where did you come from?

A. I have no idea, this is the bane of my existence. Can we move on?

Q. Does Ulquiorra wear boxers or briefs?

A. Neither! Take that how you will.

Q. What's the hardest part about being the mother of 58 children?

A. Finding time to play with them all!

Q. What's with the "Pie Sug"?

A. Oh, that's an old joke from when I first showed up. I couldn't speak quite right at first, so whenever I ate pie and threw-up a slug, I started screaming "Pie Sug!" Someone always had to force me to swallow it again or else I wouldn't stop screaming.

Q. What's your favorite recreational activity?

A. Sex…what, you think I have time for anything else? If I'm not making children, I'm taking care of children *o*!

Q. How do I make the face?

A. It won't be as good, but here's what you have to do: puff your lower lip out as far as you can, squint with both eyes particularly the left one. Then raise your left eyebrow as much as you can. Then sit and wait.

Q. If you weren't married to Ulquiorra, who would you be married too?

Ulquiorra: Hay! I protest this question! I don't think it's fitting! Besides, we're mated, not married. Much more permanent…

Paquena: OO! There you are! I was looking all over for you! I figured this question would flush you out!

Ulquiorra: Darn…a trap.

A. I would like to marry Grimmjow…well, he's, um…Ulquiorra, stopping looking at me like that! I'm trying to answer a question!

Well looks like our interview needs to be cut short, due to "mate intervention". See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: Old Wounds**

No one had said a word in almost a minute. The younger children were to naïve to know what had just happened, Dionisio and Aledjandro wanted to see what their father did. This was quiet some feet for Aledjandro, for he could already feel fits of anger coming up from his stomach. This was all news to him, yet some how it had been so important. He couldn't believe he had a step brother. Let alone a step brother he actually knew. Nanba shared his mother, he wasn't quite sure what that did to his opinion on Paquena, but he had already made up his mind in one respect. Nanba didn't deserve to live.

Ulquiorra was less angry then he was shocked. He had never even considered that such a thing would have been possible. He had known Paquena from her very beginnings with the espada, never, never had she left him for more then a few weeks… His eyes widened as he remembered. She had left him once before they had even been a couple. Just a month after she had arrived with them she went on a journey to learn how to control herself better. That's when she had come back with the slugs. She didn't even speak back then. She left for almost four months. When she came back, they grew fond of each other. Ulquiorra looked up at Ichigo feeling his veil of disbelief leave him. Now he was angry. Ulquiorra stood up abruptly glaring now at Ichigo. Aledjandro stood up immediately as well. Aledjandro looked like he was going to kill something. Ulquiorra looked calm. He walked past Paquena not making any sort of contact with her. He stepped in between Ichigo and Paquena.

Ulquiorra: You … and my wife… produced a child almost nineteen years ago. And I was never informed…why?

He turned around to face Paquena. His motion and look in his eyes gave him away. He was betrayed. Clearly and obviously Ulquiorra was hurt.

Haquena: Why would I have told you something like that? It's such a horrible truth, I was hoping we wouldn't even deal with it, but seeing as how we're here I thought I'd just get it out in the open.

She suddenly shook then screamed. She turned back over to Paquena. She flung herself against Ulquiorra clinging onto his shoulders. She pleaded to him with large soft purple eyes.

Paquena: Ulqui, I wanted to tell you but she didn't want to, she wanted to be the one to do it… in front of him. Please I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't!

Ulquiorra stared down at her with half open eyes. His usual face was back, he gently grabbed Paquena's wrists and pulled the hands from his shoulders. He pushed her hands back to her and turned to walk off.

Ulquiorra: Please try to understand. I'm not angry with you… just… I need time to think.

He walked off. Aledjandro walked forward. Ichigo was so caught up in watching the interaction between Ulquiorra and Paquena he didn't even see him coming. Aledjnadro used one strong shove to knock Ichigo flat on his back on the ground. Aledjandro stood there, looking like he could stomp on him.

Aledajndro: Hear me well, because I'm only going to say this once. If you ever show you face around my family again, I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE, you will get yours. My family has been through enough, and it will endure no more, so long as there's something I can do about it. So if you feel like my request is going to be too much for yah, speak now so I can just get it over with.

Ichigo: I didn't do anything wrong, what happened then was out of my contro—

He suddenly yelled as his Hollow mask involuntarily grew into place. Hichigo smiled up at Aledjandro.

Hichigo: Besides dumb shit, it's not like she didn't enjoy it! Yer precious "Mommy" can be a real slut when she's having fun!

Aledjandro: GRRR!

Hew drew his sword and looked like he was about to cut Ichigo in half, Momo jumped to her feet. She grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Momo: Aledjandro! Stop it, if you kill him your whole family is going to suffer! The Soul Society needs him, he's the Captain General, who knows what they'll do if you hurt him!

Aledjandro scoffed. He looked at Momo. She looked resolute. She lipped please one more time which bought his defeat.

Aledjandro: Fine let him live.

He sheathed his sword.

Aledjnadro(to Hichigo): Get out of here!

Hichigo slowly pulled himself to his feet. He smiled over at Paquena. She cringed and walked back to her chair.

Aledjnadro: **OUT!**

Hichigo walked out cool as ever. He turned around to get a last look at Paquena. She scoffed at him. He chuckled and walked out.

Grimmjow: Jee, and I thought I was an ass.

**And now a one month time skip… but not before fillers! XD **

Nanba walked home from a hard days work at tenth company. Matsumoto had given him tons of help will his stances today so he had randomly been striking "posses" for the past thirty minutes as he walked. It was somewhat unfortunate that Kisuke's home was so far away from tenth company. But he made do. He was currently balancing on a side wall railway. Taro then sprung up from a bush.

Nanba: AHH!

Taro: AHhhG!

Nanba: Oh it's just you… I was afraid you were someone else…

Taro raised an eyebrow and stepped out of the bush.

Taro: Like who might I ask?

Nanba: _Why the hell was he in a bush anyway?_

Nanba: Well I have a confession to make…

Taro: Wow-wow-wow, the last time I listened to one of these I wished I wouldn't of. What exactly is this confession about?

Nanba: Ai's father?

Taro: What about him?

Nanba: You know if you're going to keep asking these questions I might just as well tell you.

Taro: Okay fine tell me.

Nanba: I think he's been following me.

Taro turned to his friend with a very serious look of concern.

Taro: Say no more. Go home, lock the door and hide in the stair well with a mattress over your head. It almost always works. Oh you might also want to lather your entire body in cooking oil, he seems to be deterred by that.

Nanba's mouth hung open.

Nanba: …What?

Taro: Dude, how do you not know this, Gin Ichimaru is a demon. He'll chase you down and skin you! If he's following you, you've got two options. Change your name and move to Bermuda, or except death and write up a will.

Nanba: I don't understand what you're saying to me… why would he hurt me?

Taro: Because obviously…

Takes banana out of lunch box. He peals the banana and takes a bite out of it so now he's speaking with his mouth full.

Taro: You're "boinking" his daughter, why wouldn't he want you dead.

Nanba stopped walking and turned to Taro. Taro stopped chewing for a second with surprise.

Nanba: Me and Ai haven't been together yet. I'm getting to know her still.

Taro promptly spit chewed banana all over Nanba.

Taro: Wait*cough* you mean to tell me that you haven't had sex with Ai Ichimaru when she is this cozy with you! Nanba, please tell me you are kidding, because I don't think you're that dumb!

Nanba wiped banana off his face with disgust. He then smiled thinking about his response.

Nanba: I'm not kidding we haven't done anything at all, I respect Ai way to much to do something like that to her.

Taro: …If you're gay, you know I'd rather you just tell me because this is getting really weird.

Nanba looked at him like he was stupid.

Taro: Okay, then explain this to me, because I'm out of good reasons!

Nanba: Okay look….*sigh*

He rubbed the back of his neck.

Nanba: I respect her, as hard a concept as I'm sure this is for you, when you respect someone, you don't just force stuff like that on somebody. Especially not someone like Ai.

Taro: This has nothing to do with respect, Ai is so damn horny I don't think she's gone a full week without sex sense she was 15. How could you have possibly resisted her, when the girl asks for it in loud vivid language?

Nanba: Oh please she doesn't do anything like that! Besides how would you know.

Taro pursed his lips shrugged and kept walking.

Taro: Well me and Ai were close at one short point of time, I had assumed you knew that.

Nanba frowned and walked after him.

Nanba: No, I didn't know that. How long ago was that?

Taro: Oh… maybe six months ago.

Nanba: And you didn't think that might have been something I would want to know?

Taro: I couldn't think of a reason…

Nanba: So… why'd you to break it off.

Taro: I became old meat, I did that whole respect thing too, I guess I just didn't move fast enough for her. Before I knew what happened she had a new man on her arm.

Nanba: Oh… you realize she's not like that now.

Taro: Sure she's not…

Nanba: I'm going to see her tonight…

Taro: The belly of the beast aye? Good luck.

Nanba: yeah, talk to you later.

Nanba dashed off in a new direction which is apparently where Ai lives.

….

Nanba walked up to the Ichimaru house apparently trying to figure out the best way to get in. the front door opened op a crack. Nanba noticed a blue eye looking out at him. He heard a squeak then the door was closed. Within a second a feminine hand pulled him into the house. Rangiku was on the other side. She smiled at her catch and gave him an enormous "boob hug".

Rangiku: I'm so glad you came! Ai's been so happy lately and I know it's all your fault mister! *heart*

Nanba: Yeah I suppose it is…

Rangiku: Oh! And don't worry about Gin, I drugged him earlier today.

Nanba: What?

Rangiku held up a large blow dark with a large fluffy blue end.

Nanba: How I was under the impression his skin was like body armor.

Rangiku: Yeah and he breaths fire too, look, listen kid, you would be surprised what you are willing to ignore during sex.

Nanba: Oh… so is Ai available?

Rangiku: *squeal* Yes! Go right up stairs I don't think she's properly dressed so be careful *heart*.

Nanba: okay…

Nanba walked up to flight of stairs that lead to the family's bedrooms.

Nanba passed a room with an open door. He glanced in for a moment. Gin was laying face down in a large pile of pillows. He was snoring quiet loudly. Nanba smiled and suppressed a laugh. He kept walking until he got to Ai's room. The door was a dark gray color, in fact the whole house appeared this color, He thought it was odd considering the rest of Soul Society had a much different style of building. None the less it was all good with him. He steeped into the room. Ai had her hair up in a series of layered buns. She wore a turquoise colored camisole with a low neckline, and a pair of black "hot-shorts"(really short shorts). As Rangiku had guessed, she was indeed underdressed. Ai looked up at him from her magazine reading. She smiled and stood up off her beanbag chair in the corner.

Ai: Nanba! How are you?

Nanba sat down with a thud on the end of her bed.

Nanba: Great, how are you?

Ai sat down on his lap with her hands on her knees.

Ai: I'm fine just enjoying my day off.

Nanba: Seriously Ai, when do you not have a day off?

Ai: Well Captain Komamura is pretty easy to convince.

Nanba: … really? I heard he was strict.

Ai: Oh he is… assuming of course you don't have a father who will skin him unless he gives you some down time.

Nanba let his head fall back slowly.

Nanba: I see how it works… you really do exploit your fathers abilities.

Ai: Wouldn't you?

Nanba: I don't know… maybe…

Nanba frowned and laid back on the bed. Ai swung her hips so she now straddled him. She drummed her fingers on his stomach as he shifted to get comfortable.

Nanba: Hay Ai, why didn't you ever tell me you dated Taro?

Ai raised an eyebrow she put both hands on his abs. She locked her elbows and leaned forward on them.

Ai: Weeeellll, because I didn't.

Nanba raised and eyebrow. He put both his hands behind his head.

Nanba: Taro said you did?'

Ai: Oooooh! You mean that, oh yes I did have a relationship with him, but we didn't get far enough that I would have called him my "boyfriend", Taro's always been more of a "friend" friend. I'm just not all that attracted to him, he's nice and good looking but he's just… not my type.

Nanba: I'm not your type.

Ai: Yes you are! You're my new type, now roll over I'll give you a back rub.

She smiled and chuckled as he struggled to obey her command while she still sat on top of him. Ai eventually rolled to the side so they both lay next to each other. They both faced each other practically nose-to- nose.

Ai pushed some of his bangs out of his eyes.

Ai: Taro's nothing to me… they were all nothing to me. You can rest easy, Taro's a good friend. I would jeopardize that or what we have for something that can't work.

Nanba blinked a few time before deciding he believed her. He smiled a stupefied love sick grin. Ai noticed it and couldn't help but blush. Nanba paused for a moment, he thought about his next move. Ai was shocked to feel his lips suddenly impact her own. She was even more surprised when the soft membrane parted and insisted on deepening their contact. Ai closed her eyes going along with him. She made up her mind to not use any of her tricks on him yet, this was her element, but she wanted him to feel like he had the leash. So instead of being intern forceful and sloppy in her response, she made her own mouth submissive and coaxing. Ai turned her wrists inward stroking the back of his neck, running her dainty hands threw the hair on the back of his neck, she let the tips of her fingernails tease his skin. Nanba's mouth retracted to breathe a prolonged breath of air. Ai smiled at her companion. She sat back up. Nanba placed a hand on her outer thigh to tell her he didn't want her to go. She placed a hand over his gently rubbing it then lifting it away. She stood up off the bed turning as she got ready to walk out.

Ai: You know Nanba, you're supposed to be helping me, so far you're not doing to good of a job.

Nanba sat up so his knees hung off the end of the bed with his feet on the ground.

Nanba: People told me you like things to move along quickly.

Ai bit her lip smiling as she swayed.

Ai: Yeah but…

She bent down and kissed his cheek.

Ai: Not this time…

She smiled and winked as she left the room. Nanba shook his head as he felt his body flutter with happiness.

Nanba: _I knew we were different! _

Musical interlude….

"So happy together" Simple Plan version. (For best results listen to song as you read)

Nanba is standing on a stage in some basement. Taro and Neyoshi are next to him. Neyoshi his messing with his drums and hitting the sticks together a few times. Taro plays a cord on his guitar to make sure it works right. Nanba walks up to the mic in front of him. He leans the stand as he holds the mic in two hands and gets ready as the background music starts to play.

Nanba:

Imagine me and you,  
I do  
I think about you day and night  
It's only right  
To think about the girl you love  
And hold her tight  
So happy together

He grins and winks. The camera shows a bunch of empty theater seats out in front of the stage. Ai in sitting in modern say clothing in the first row. She's got her hands covering her face to hide her embarrassment but you can tell she's happy.

Nanba:

If I should call you up

Taro: (call you up)

Nanba:

Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind

Taro:(ease my mind)

Nanba:

Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine

Taro:(very fine)

Nanba: So happy together…

Nanba jumps up in the air and starts singing to chorus as he lands down and starts head banging.

Nanba:  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life

Nanba stops and falls to his knees, he points out to Ai as he's singing.

Nanba:

When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Neyoshi twirls his drum sticks in both hands. The door at the back of the room opens and a sign shows up that says "tickets for sale". Nanba slowly leans to one side before twisting up and standing again. He paces swiftly a crossed the stage as he sings.

Nanba:  
Me and you  
And you and me

Renji and Rukia walk in the back door. Rukia smiles and the two of them start to dance.

Nanba:  
No matter how they tossed the dice  
It had to be  
The only one for me is you  
And you for me  
So happy together

Nanba turns to face Ai again raising an eye brow as he sings.

Nanba:

If I should call you up

Invest a dime  
And you say you belong to me  
And ease my mind

Imagine how the world could be  
So very fine

So happy together…

Ai stands up and starts walking toward the stage. People from eth outside start to pour in. Kenpachi and Tenth Company shows up with Sake. They start having a small party in the back of the room.

Nanba:  
I can't see me loving nobody but you  
For all my life

Kisuke walks in admiring the scene. Yoruichi shows up as a cat. She pops up in human form promptly taking his jacket to cover up with. Kisuke gestures to the dance floor. Yoruichi nods and the two of them start to dance.

Nanba:

When you're with me  
Baby the skies will be blue  
For all my life

Ai puts both of her hands on the stage leaning her wait on the two of them as she gazes of at Nanba. Nanba slowly leans his body weight onto the mic stand as he sings into it while staring right back at her.

Nanba:

I can't see me loving no body but you

for all my life

Aledjandro and Momo go tangoing a crossed the screen.

Nanba:

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

Rangiku and Gin go sliding down a slip and slide that's been set up around the moshing tenth company members. Most fo eth room is now filled with a dancing partying people.

Nanba:

For all my li—fe

Yeah!

Nanba leans down so he's very close to Ai's face as he sings the next slow part.

Nanba:

Call me up

Easy my mind

Easy my mind

He snaps back up out of the trance and tears the mic from the stand as he yells the next lines.

Nanba:

Easy

My mind!

Ai jumps up on stage. Nanba wraps and arm around her waist so her back is flush up against his chest. The two of them "sway dance" as Nanba finishes the song.

Nanba:

I can't see me loving no body but you

for all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

Ai joins in with him singing.

Nanba:

I can't see me loving no body but you

for all my life

When you're with me

Baby the skies will be blue

For all my life

Taro and Neyoshi:  
Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba  
Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba

Neyoshi:  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Nanba:  
So happy together

Taro:  
O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

Neyoshi/Taro:  
How is the weather

Taro:  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba:  
So happy together

Taro:  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba:  
We're happy together

Neyoshi:  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba:  
So happy together...

Neyoshi:  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba:  
So happy together...

Taro/Neyoshi:  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba:  
So happy together...  
(Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba Ba ba)

Nanba throws down the mic and kisses Ai. The crowd cheers, but Nanba and Ai don't seem to care. The two of them giggle and smile at each other until the camera fades out.

Grimmjow Finds a Friend: An Espada short story…

Grimmjow leaned up against the wall of the hospital that he and the other Espada had been living at for the past couple of days. It was a nice day so he decided to go out and have a walk. It seemed strange to him that there should be so much blinding light in one place. He didn't spend much time anywhere other then Hueco Mundo, making sunlight one of the many annoyances of this place. His original plan to kick Aizen out hadn't worked at all, so he figured he should count himself lucky to be alive, but at the same time, being allied with these people was infuriating. He kicked a rock, the stupid Soul Reaper rock probably had plans to kill him… okay now his thoughts were getting on the verge of being just nuts.

Grimmjow ran his finger through his hair still trailing along the side of the building.

Grimmjow: _So I'm all alone…_

None of his friends had cone with him to this realm, it was only the few Espada and the Shiffer family, none of them did he particularly like. Meaning he was officially left friendless…

Grimmjow: _Now what! No body to talk too, Ulquiorra in a mood, so he'll be no fun at all. Yammy's helping Paquena with the new baby, and the kids are all doing there own thing._

He stopped and grimaced.

Grimmjow: _I don't want to try and befriend Noitora, no I'm not that far gone yet! _

He sighed taking in a breath of air.

Grimmjow: _Alright if I don't have friends I'll just find something else to do…_

He spotted a Soul Reaper who looked like he was just fresh out of training. He smiled knowing he could make this guy shit himself. He proudly sauntered over to the terrified Soul Reaper, who caught sight of him at once and began to shake. Grimmjow towered over the short, wimpy looking kid.

Grimmjow: Hay kid! Anything fun to do around here? You know besides gutting Soul Reapers?

Hanataro: Uhhhhhhh*shakes so badly his words quiver* Ther- there-there's a Zoo…. If you uh-like that sort of thing…?

Grimmjow decided to scare him more so he acted like that comment had some how insulted him.

Grimmjow: And why, prey tell me *get it Prey*  would I be interested in a zoo?

Hanataro: I-I-I-I-I I have no id- idea!

Grimmjow suddenly stopped looming scratched his nose and acted normal.

Grimmjow: Cool, so which way is it?

Hanataro could only point at the large building not to far away.

Grimmjow: Oh thanks.

He walked off in that direction. After a moment of being frozen Hanataro fainted.

Grimmjow walked into the zoo after scaring the guards into letting him go in for free, he also managed to get a snow cone out of it.

His prize was particularly tasty on this hot summer day, not only because it was refreshing but because it was also mint. His favorite. He gazed on at the animals all in cadges, he couldn't help but wonder if he was going to see a hallow sooner or later.

There were panda's, and lions, and a few monkeys. He considered throwing his ice cream at them but decided it would be a waste. Then he saw something interesting, in one of the cages sat a panther. The huge animal looked cramped and over heated in it's cage. Grimmjow frowned at the lack of care for this creature. He walked over to the outside of the cadge and sat down on the little ledge in front of the bars.

Grimmjow: Hay buddy? You okay in there?

The panther looked up at him with sad eyes as if to say "no".

Grimmjow sighed and stuck his hand in to pet the enormous cat.

Grimmjow: Yah you and me both.

And now an interview with the Pimp Maste-… um I mean Gin….

Q. Hello, how has your day been?

A. Nice thanks, I made Izuru eat a stick of butter faster then Soy Fon's second Captain, for the nineteenth win this week.

?

A. Nothing! *giggle*

Q. Alright… So Gin, what's life been like for you as a married man with kids. I've heard you sort of enjoyed being a bachelor.

A. Well you know every happening life has it's disadvantages. Sleep loss, random rashes, hangovers, cross dressing mix ups, unpleasant bedfellows, and that sort of thing! You know, one just gets tired of it eventually, so I found the biggest porn star in… I mean, the love of my life. And we had two kids. Are first son is a nerd, but Ai is an angel!

Q. About that, in prior chapters you've debated weather or not-

A. Well I am a master debater!*coos*

Q. Um well that's nice bu-

A. OH! Vibra Slap!

Q. What?

A. *whispers* Your mother!

Q. Excuse me? Please come to your point!

A. Oh, I will! *Laughs*

Q. AAAAAAdhufkufgiukidguaotiyto;izajigtoihor

CENCORED…

We're sorry this interview must be discontinued at this time, please try again later when are interview person isn't being sexually harassed by a fifty foot anaconda! And by that I mean Gin.

**And now because hay, I hate writing them as much as you hate reading them, the end of the fillers! **

Aledjandro had spent the last month getting up to speed on his Soul Reaper fighting tactics, he was considered brilliant already by the Espada so anything he did in front of the Soul Reapers looked down right fantastic, most of his superiors had a hard time telling him he'd done something wrong. But Momo always watched him as he trained and picked at every little possible detail. Aledjandro just laughed and made fun of her from time to time, but he always did what she said.

Aledjandro turned around trusting his arm and sword forward so that his arm was completely strait with his back all of his mussels were geared the same way, his body extended all the way forward. One leg was bent under his body to lower his center of gravity for stability, the other leg was only slightly less parallel to his extended arm. He slow moved back into ready stance breathing hard at the last to keep his mussel ridged.

Momo: Okay… but where's the part where that is supposed to hurt someone?

Ukitake burst out laughing next to Momo as if that was the silliest thing she'd ever said.

Jushiro: Honestly Aledjandro, I don't know how they can avoid not promoting you.

Aledjandro sheathed his sword and sat down next to the two of them.

Aledjandro: I'm a Hallow, they can't just go making Hallows officers. It defies the natural order of things.

Jushiro: You're a brilliant young man with a keen ability for battle, who cares if you're a Hallow if you're willing to kill other Hallows, you'll make a good Soul Reaper regardless of your background.

Aledjandro; There is another matter, my father. He'd never let me join a Soul Reaper company I can almost guarantee that!

Momo: He let you be my mate didn't he?

Aledjandro: Yah but he won't let you stay in our house.

Momo: Still he did budge.

Aledjandro: And that took all my mother had, to get him to reconsider, who knows how he feels about her now... it's not like they're talking anymore…

Aledjandro looked depressed.

Momo: It's not just your Mother he's avoiding everyone it's different!

Jushiro coughed then made a gesture for moment to looked to her right with his eyes. Momo looked up there not ten feet from them was Nanba, he hadn't noticed the two of them, no one had told him about his heritage so he wasn't exactly trying to avoid the Shiffers anyway. Before Momo could grab a hold of him Aledjandro had sprang forward onto Nanba knocking him senseless to the ground. Looking like his actually intention was to snap his neck.

Jushiro broke it up (with quite a bit of trouble)

Jushiro: Boys! Boys! Calm down! Aledjandro please, contain yourself, this young mans done nothing to you!

Aledjandro: Like hell he hasn't!

Aledjandro became increasingly louder as he spoke bearing his teeth with anger! He snarled at the Soul Reaper. He flinched forward snorting but not moving from his place.

Nanba: Wha-wha did I do?

Nanba was confused still trying to get up. Jushiro was still trying to help him, but the boy's legs seemed useless to him.

Aledjandro: I'd tell you but I'd prefer you don't know the reason you're going to be killed!

Momo: Aledjandro! Stop it! You can't just keep attacking him!

At that moment Kenpachi, drawn by the show of retsu, walked up to the seen.

Kenpachi: Well now what the fuck's going down here? I'd don't know if you know this or not kid but around here Soul Reapers just don't go attacking Soul reapers for no good reason!

Aledjandro: I don't need to explain myself to you or your like!

Kenpachi: Still that hallow sprit… I like it!

Nanba: yeah. Well I don't.

He stood up finally, no help from Jushiro.

Nanba: If he's got a problem with me then he can take it up formally, not just jump me for a fight whenever he's got the upper hand!

With that Aledjandro cracked up laughing in an insane fit more befitting of Grimmjow.

Aledjandro: Is there ever a time when I don't have the upper hand?

He held his sides still grinning ear to ear.

Aledjandro: That's rich!

Nanba: Oh yeah you think so! Bring it on, I can take you!

Kenpachi leaned over to Jushiro,

Kenpachi: And this is why I'm here…

Jushiro rolled his eyes.

Nanba: Okay what ever! I came here to practice, I'll do that weather you're an ass or not!

Nanba walked over to one of the training hangers intending to avoid the whole thing.

He tried to open the door by the handle but Aledjandro used a cero beam to block him.

Aledjandro smiled childishly as the two repeated the process a few times. Finally Nanba turned on Aledjandro pissed off and confused.

Nanba yelled out.

Nanba: And what is it exactly that I did wrong!

Aledjandro: SHUT UP WHELP!

Jushiro: Come on can't we come to some kind of s consensus here?

Kenpachi: Hell no! I wanna watch them fight!

That was all Aledjandro needed within seconds he had charged forward at Nanba. Instead of his usual cool approach this time he yelled. Roar, is really more descriptive of the sound he made but that point is ever little bit of energy he had went into releasing the sword into it's Bankai.

Nanba saw it coming to him in slow motion. He saw Aledjandro heal pick up off the ground. He watched as hi sword was unsheathed. He heard the crack of retsu as the sword began it's deadly warm up blast which he had seen during the invasions. And in that second he drew his own blade…

_  
Flash back… a year prior to Nanba's enlistment in the thirteen court guard…

Kisuke walked out of the Urahara Shoten, approaching Nanba who was training outside. In his hand he held and sword wrapped up in old canvas with twine holding it together.

Kisuke: Hay! Nanba! Got a second?

Nanba looked up at him from the ground, he had stopped counting after two hundred, but he'd been doing push ups all after noon. Nanba hopped to his feet stretching out and complaining he felt sore. Kisuke rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Nanba: What's up? *notices sword* What's that? Wait…

He put up his hands then pointed at the sword.

Nanba: Is that what I think it is?

Kisuke: *chuckle* You haven't even let me say anything yet, yes you probably know what it is, but let me do this the right way, anyway!

Nanba: Oh…okay.

Nanba sat down formally in front of Kisuke with his calves under his butt.

Kisuke sat down in front of him.

Kisuke: Nanba, I've had this in mind for you for awhile now, and seeing as how you're going into the Soul Reaper Academy next month I suppose now is the time to give it to you.

Nanba looked very excited, he kept leaning forward then rocking backward to try and get a better look at the sword. But Kisuke was far enough away he really couldn't examine it.

Kisuke pulled the wrapping canvas away. The sword was old, older then Benihime, possibly older then any zanpakuto Nanba'd even seen. Still even though it was old it was sharp. The sheer craft of it alone was scary, like somehow the entire thing had been born all at once together rather then in tiny pieces. The long blade had no seam in between the handle and it's blade, the laces on the handle all seemed to be pained pieces of metal carved from the blade.

Nanba: ….is that?

Kisuke: Yours? Yes, your father left it with me many years ago. I don't believe it was originally meant for you, but ever sense you were very small it seems to be in tune with your retsu.

Nanba gingerly took it from his grasp. He looked at it feeling how perfectly it fit in his hands. It was light, lighter then he liked but it was so perfect it was hard to complain.

Down the center of the blade was an unusual feature. The sword bore a slit from the hilt down to about mid way through it. It was only a quarter of an inch in diameter but it was still odd.

Nanba: What's that for?

Kisuke: You know, I don't really know. Maybe you'll figure it out someday.

Nanba felt the blade shake suddenly. The hand that clutched it could barley hold the instrument. Aledjandro's blade made contact with it and then, it stuck.

The two boys looked perplexed as they went to disengage and strike again. Their swords were stuck. The two blades were charged like magnets and fused to ever other like they were once one. The two swords would simply not come loose!

Aledjandro: WHAT DID YOU DO!

Nanba: Na-Nothing! You think I did this?

Aledjandro: Well I certainly didn-

Aledjandro stopped, staring down at Nanba's zanpakuto. The blade had cracked, not the balde it's self but an outer protective shell, Nanba had never noticed. The shell fell away from the sword revealing an inverted copy of the same blade Aledjandro held. Polar opposites in ever detail. Aledjandro's blade was white and red, and Nanba's, black and dark blue.

The two of them both looked dumb founded as they realized what was going on. Aledjandro turned to horror. To him this was the manifestation of his own mother in this wretch before him. This was too much.

Even though he was still glued to Nanba he activated his bankai created a gigantic blanket of darkness pulling in everything before him, from such a short range Nanba was engulfed in seconds.

But at the same time as Aledjandro attacked, so to did Nanba. Nanba had never used Bankai before, in fact he'd never even tried it. But this was as good a time as any to try.

Nanba felt a shudder and a spasm from the handle of his newly redesigned sword. But he channeled his retsu into it anyway. The blade burn his back, but he still couldn't let it win. He felt something change in only a few seconds…

Haquena stared out the window over the vast stretch of Soul Society. She watched the match though it wasn't visible from where she was. She raised her hand slightly as if to command. She smiled.

Haquena: bankai…

He spoke in a soft almost whisper of a low husky voice.

The Blade Before Nanba seemed to burst with hallow retsu, filling the entire area with a strange miasma. One minute he was engulfed in a black blanket then next he stood behind Aledjandro.

Everyone stared. The swords had been unlocked and the fight seemed to have been subdued. Aledjandro was to stunned to be angry.

Jushiro spoke first.

Jushiro: Wait, did you just flash step?

Nanba:…

Kenpachi leaned over to Jushiro.

Kenpachi: I think that's a no…

Jushiro: Aledjandro, teleportation is not part of your bankai, is it not?

Aledjandro:…that…tha-, that's never happened before…

Momo spoke up.

Momo: I get it, opposite zanpakuto's , Al's takes stuff, and Nanba's brings it back. Their blades work togthe-

Aledjandro world around furious with what she was suggesting.

Aledjandro: NO!

Aledjandro pointed at Nanba.

Aledjandro: Where did you get that sword!

Nanba: What do you mea-

Aledjandro: WHERE!

Nanba: My father left it for me…

Aledjandro calmed down, realizing something.

Aledjandro: _My mothers, they must have had two blades one for each._

He looked down at his own hand.

Aledjandro: _One for me…_

He looked at Nanba.

Aledjandro: And one for him..

Jushiro: What did you say Aledjandro?

Aledjandro: Nothing, come on Momo lets go, we've got to make dinner…

Momo: But…

Aledjandro: **MOMO!**

He sneered like a fighting dog. Momo faced him down clearly not liking his tone.

Momo: I'm not going anywhere until your attitude changes. **You** don't growl at **me** …

Aledjandro sighed and pulled his Mohawk out of his face.

Aledjandro: Yah, I know, sorry. Please will you help me, my families nuts you kno-

Momo: Yes I do.

She smiled.

Momo: Don't worry I'll help, always.

She locked arms with him.

Momo: I just don't want to be snarled at that's all.

Aledjandro: UG! You sound like my mother!

He said it light heartedly and without any harsh intent. The two of them walked off in the direction of the Shiffer home.

Nanba watched the two of them go.

Nanba was still confused about the sword but he did know one thing.

Nanba: _I've got a date with Ai TONIGHT! _

Ichigo sat on the top floor of the loft where he lived. It was deep in the Rukon district and far out of the way of anyone who he could hurt. He liked it. The house was a dump, so rent was dirt cheep. The rook always leaked, so showers were a piece of cake. And the food was never too hot, but he liked cold things better anyway. Or at least he had had too ever sense Hichigo got his way about things. Ichigo sighed as he surveyed the enormous city he commanded.

Ichigo: _Not exactly according to plan ae Rukia? What we should have been married and living in one of your brothers houses by now, or something. I don't know, I can hardly remember. _

He was lying of corse he remembered every detail of he and Rukia's plans. He did it, only so he could grieve as those plans slowly became impossible.

Ichigo: _You did all right though. You got Renji, he's… also a red head. Other then that he's a scoundrel, but I guess his hair color is nice… no not really mine is still better. _

He smiled to himself.

Hichigo(In head, and for the record the rest of this conversation will all be in his head): When are you going to brake this bitter sweet spell? She's never going to love you know. She's got her son, and her husband and all of her-

Ichigo: _Shut up. I know what she has, you don't have to remind me all the time. _

Hishigo: She also has a nice ass…

Ichigo_: Hay! You are not allowed to speak about her like that! You can talk about Haquena that way, but keep your grit covered mind off Rukia!_

Hichigo: Okay, fine I like this topic anyway, lets talk about love bug, shall we. Ah Haquena, and dear sweet Paquena, how we fucked you so! *Cackle*

Ichigo: _Never mind, just shut your mouth… _

Paquena lay in her bed. The drak outside had finally taken it's toll on her vision and she could no longer see a thing. She wished someone would come turn on a light for her but no one seemed to be visiting her. Then again she really didn't want anyone to see her anyway.

She sat up in bed. The first time she had moved all day. She chuckled, standing as she smoothed her white lace night gown. There was nothing to laugh about, but she felt so sad it almost seemed funny.

Not only had the love of her life abandoned her for the past month, she now had to bare being in the same dimension as the creature she hated the most, Hichigo. Hequena wasn;t that irritated, but it just wouldn't let Paquena go.

Ulquiorra: What are you staring at?

Paquena turned around so fast her hair whipped out in all directions. Her eyes were as big and watery as the ocean in half a second. Before Ulqiorra could even get a grip on what was going on, Paquena already had him in a death grip and pinned to a wall. Ulquiorra grunted slightly at the sudden movement but was for the most party surprised by the tears. He hadn't thought she would be this upset.

Ulquiorra: Paquena?

Paquena just sobbed and clung onto him.

Ulquiorra: Why are you…

Paquena: BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME YOU BASURA!

Ulquiorra blinked twice.

Ulquiorra: Paquena mi amor que por qué son usted es tan insensato, yo no le dejaría para nada. Por favor parada que llora usted mira tan patético cuando usted llora. Usted me hará empiezo a sollozar. (Paquena my love why are you being so foolish, I wouldn't leave you for anything. Please stop crying you look so pathetic when you cry. You're going to make me start sobbing.)

Paquena: Pero usted me dejó- (But you did leave me- )

Ulquiorra: For a few weeks.

Paquena: For a month!

Ulquiorra: Mi amor, a month is a few weeks.

Paquena pouted at his logic. But his slight humor did help her mood. She gripped onto his jacket laying her head in the folds.

Paquena: I thought you had left me forever…

Ulquiorra: ¡Nunca!(Never!)

Paquena: Don't ever do that to me again. EVER! I don't care what happens, you are not aloud to leave me, or your family.

Ulquiorra kissed the top of her head as he petted some of the curls away.

Ulquiorra: As you wish…

Paquena: … You're so calm…I expected you to be furious when you returned…

She sounded distant and tired. She hadn't slept in days. Knowing Ulquiorra was home now was the first peace she'd had in the month he had been away. She looked liked she'd fall asleep there if he let her.

Ulquiorra: Perhaps you should rest, I'm home now and I'm not going anywhere. I should see the children, but I'll join you later.

Paquena: Please don't go…

Ulquiorra: *shhhh* Sleep, I'll not be long.

Paquena: I won't sleep without you.

Ulquiorra: Yes you will.

Paquena sat down on the bed.

Paquena: No…

Ulquiorra gently push her so she laid down, which ended in her just falling over in exhaustion.

Ulquiorra: See you're tired.

Paquena mumbled something but it was so soft he couldn't hear it. He tucked her in and walked out silently.

Dionisio spit out some food onto the table.

Dionisio: UUUGGHH! Aledjandro you're cooking is even worse then when it was awful! What are you trying to do murder me!

Ambrosio: *cries and screams*

Grimmjow: *cries and screams* This sucks! No good food strange dimensions and Soul Reapers everywhere why did we agree to come here!

Momo walked by quickly with a pot of more soup for the huge family. They were only trying to feed the humanoid members, but it was still near impossible. With all five Shiffer children, including Aledjandro. Grimmjow, Yammy, Nnoitra, Szayel Aporro, and Momo, the house was just down right impossible to feed. Only about half of them could actually stomach human food, and the half that could didn't like it. The Shiffer children had been raised exclusively on Hollow, and the others could only eat Hallow. So even though the mad "Hallow noodle soup" the noodle and the soup part didn't go over to well.

Momo: Well this was your dumb idea anyway so you're the only one you can blame! You don't like my cooking, go eat out of a garbage can!

Grimmjow: Why not, I already am? *snicker smirk*

Momo smacked him in the side of the head but ran off so not to get in a fight.

Grimmjow: *hiss!*

Aledjandro stuck his head out of the kitchen.

Aledjandro: Hay! Did you just hiss at my mate?

Momo twitched at the word, but was still glad he said something.

Grimmjow: That human little bitch just-

Aledjandro: Excuse me? Can you please fraise that in a way that won't make me want to hit you in the face with a hot frying pan?

Ulquiorra silently appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

Ulquiorra: Hello.

Everyone turned to him.

Dionisio/Ambrosio/Lagarato: Father!

They all jumped up out of their seats and ran over to him. Within moments he was covered in his children Ambrosio hugged him around the knees and the two older boys each hugged one of his sides.

Ulquiorra smiled slightly to see them.

Ulquiorra: Hello, again.

He bent down and picked Ambrosio up.

Ulquiorra: You're getting heavy what have they been feeding you?

Ambrosio: GGLLE!

The little Hallow pointed down his throat in disgust. He then wined and clung onto his father's neck.

Dionisio: Yeah, Aledjandro and his mate can't cook at all!

Lagarato: I don't think they even cook it they just feed it to us raw!

Ulquiorra: Really now?

Dionisio: Yeah! I think they're doing it on purpose! They're trying to kill us all so they're the only ones left, and then they can have aaaaallllooonnneee time! *ooooo*

Aledjandro raised an eye brow and turned a bit pink. Momo just turned red and looked away.

Ulquiorra: Dionisio, "alone time" is a terrible reason to commit homicide, Aledjandro would never do such a thing. Besides, there are better reasons to kill people in these times.

Aledjnadro looked at his father knowing he meant Nanba and Ichigo. Ulquiorra set down Ambrosio and excused his other two children back to dinner.

Aledjandro handed the spatula to Momo and took off his apron. Ulquiorra and his son then stepped outside.

Aledjandro: You want them dead?

Ulquiorra: Yes…

Aledjandro: No plans, but if we get the chance…

Ulquiorra: Then he dies…

Nanba walked briskly down the boardwalk that leading to the restaurant he and Ai were having dinner. He hadn't had time to dress nice or anything, but he had taken a shower and brushed his hair, which to him was a lot.

Ai was waiting out front of the sushi joint the two were going to. She was wearing a black evening gown that fell down in waves around her body. It was loose fitting, with an extreme v-neck plunging down past her breasts. Her hair was pulled up in a pony tail. Nanba stopped walking so fast when he walked up to her.

Nanba: Damn, no wonder you get laid so often.

Ai: Nanba!

Nanba: *chuckle* Well I'm sorry but you look half undressed already!

Ai: But do I like pretty?

Nanba: Yes… always.

Ai: Wanna eat?

Nanba: That's what we're here for! *sweat drop*

The two walked into the restaurant. The whole place was build in a circle around a large "river" with little boats on it. Each boat had a plate of sushi, so people could choose what they want as they pleased.

Nanba and Ai took a seat out by a window. The restaurant was built on pillars out over the water. The higher class district they were in had a small eatery and shopping section all built around a man made lake. Ai and Nanba had taken walks around it already which is how they found this humble little place.

Ai: So someone said Aledjandro attacked you today?

Nanba: Yeah, who told you that?

Ai: My father is a captain, I hear these things. Kenpachi wouldn't shut up about it apparently.

Nanba: Why does it bother you?

Ai: Quite honestly?

She looked out the window then back at him quickly.

She slid her hands a crossed the table so they cupped his.

Ai: Nanba, it worries me. From what my dad had been saying… he's so dangerous. He's powerful, cunning, and if he feels that way his father probably does too. The Shaffer's are dangerous people. Now that we live in the same realm as them we have to be more mindful of that. I don't know why he hates you so much, but what I do know is this.

She leaned over the table.

Ai: If it was me, I'd run every time I see him. And keep an eye open when ever I don't.

Nanba: Is that what you want me to do? Run from him?

Ai: Yes!

Nanba: I can't do that, not until I know why.

Ai: Why what?

Nanba: Why he hates me so much. We were kinda cool with each other before the second invasion, now he hates me. I don't get it! What could have changed so much in so little time. Before he was silent but tolerating, now he can't stop running his mouth when ever he sees me!

Ai: Nanba, calm down, we'll find out. I'll ask my Dad to find out.

Nanba turned blue and started to sweat.

Nanba: NO THANKS YOU DON'T NEED TO DO THAT!

Ai: Um okay, you don't have to yell. Does my Dad freak you out?

Nanba: Nooo.

Ai started to laugh.

Ai: It's alright, he scares almost everyone except my Mom and those directly related to him.

Nanba:… Izuru seems immune.

Ai: That's a laugh, my family makes sport out of almost killing him.

Nanba: Why does he put up with you all?

Ai: Good pay, other then that I don't know?

Nanba: Why doesn't he get someone to trade captains with him.

Ai: Well for one thing can you think of the person dumb enough to switch to my father, and two the Soul Society actual pays him more to be my father second captain. Every one knows my Dad's evil, it's no secret.

By that time the two had finished their food.

Ai: Wow, we're all done… Was this supposed to be romantic? Because we spent the whole time talking about Aledjandro and my father…

Nanba: Yeah you're right this was a terrible date…

Nanba: _Why am I this bad at doing anything important!_

Ai got up and paid the bill.

Nanba: uh, aren't I supposed to pay for that?

Ai: No why would you think that?

Nanba: Because… I'm a guy?

Ai; Well if that was true women would never pay for anything and guys would all be broke. Come on, walk me home!

Nanba: That's the least I can do considering this whole thing sucked!

Ai started to laugh again.

Ai and Nanba walked out the front door and onto the bored walk. Ai kept her hand on the railing, Nanba walked along next to her.

Nanba: I love it when you do that.

Ai turned to look at him.

Ai: What?

Nanba: You look off in some random direction over water. You do it all the time.

Ai: Do I?

Nanba: Your window, at the restaurant, now, yes, all the time.

Ai: And you like it? Most people would think it's rude.

Nanba: I think it's deep.

Ai: Lord! Deep? There isn't a deep bone in my body!

Nanba: Don't sell yourself short, you're smarter then you think.

Ai: Uh, huh, way to suck up body!

She playfully punched him in the arm.

Nanba: For instance you don't make the same mistake twice.

Ai: What? How?

Nanba suddenly turned around picked her up under the butt and pushed her over the guard rail into the stagnant pond.

Ai: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIII!

Nanba started laughing immediately at her distress. It was cute and harmless this part of the lake wasn't deep and the water was warmish this time of year. People swim in this one all the time.

Nanba: I guess I might have to rethink that last one, you don't remember! *Chuckle*

Ai: NANBA! YOU JERK! This is a nice dress!

Nanba: Well now it's a wet dress.

He jumped effortlessly over the rail splashing her further more when he landed.

Ai: AAIE!

Nanba: Oh, come on I didn't scare you did I?

Ai: You are such and idiot, and this is the worst day ever!

Nanba: I'm having fun!

Ai: Well I-

Nanba picked her up again this time around her thighs. Ai wavered but quickly put her hands on his shoulders to balance herself.

Nanba span around slowly, rotating 360 degrees so she could see where she was. The whole lake was gorgeous in the moon light. Lanterns lit the side of the lake. The lotuses were all in bloom now. It was simply awe inspiring.

Ai: You so planned this.

Nanba: All week.

Ai leaned forward laughing slightly. She plunked her forehead up against his, closing her eyes in the moment. Her hands sank down from his shoulders to his chest, trailing down the wet cotton fabric. Nanba looked down blinking every now and then.

Ai: Nanba? How much do you really trust me?

Nanba: You mean on a scale of one to ten?

Ai nodded.

Nanba: Well right now, right this second, I'd say about a nine.

Ai: And what happens at ten?

Nanba blushed and softened up a bit.

Nanba: At ten…*whispered* I hope to have a ring on your finger.

Ai's eyes shot open pulling away so she could actually look at him.

Ai: You're planning on… marrying me?

Nanba: Yeah, soon I hope.

Ai: Oh, you are nuts! We haven't even…

Nanba: What?

Ai: You're still a virgin…

Nanba: Wait who said that!

Ai just looked at him unimpressed.

Nanba: Okay yeah that's true, but why should that make a difference?

Ai: It shouldn't it's just… I had hoped we might give it a shot before something like that.

Nanba: Any reason why?

Ai: Just to make sure I don't loose it and go all "whore-y".

Nanba: Why would that-?

Ai: Once I start, I don't stop. I'd like to know you're someone I can stay committed to for the real long term.

Nanba started to laugh.

Nanba: Wait you don't want to marry me because your afraid I won't be good in bed?

Ai: HAY! That is not what I just said!

Nanba: Yes it is!

Ai: No it's not!

She got very quite all of a sudden.

Ai: I do want to marry you, more then any man I have ever come in contact with.

She got even quieter.

Ai: And it doesn't make a difference how good your are in bed, I'm still going to re-teach you.

Nanba: Alright fine… have it your way.

Ai: What?

Nanba: Start teaching.

Ai: Excuse me?

Nanba: Teach me, I didn't want to before because I thought it would be bad for us. But now that I know it's a requirement to marry you, lets go.

Ai: Nanba…

Her voice was apprehensive and subdued.

Nanba: Ai?

She looked off in the distance again.

Nanba smiled watching her watch the water. He took two steps forward. Ai felt her back hit a pillar that supported the boardwalk.

Ai leaned her back up against it, thinking about what she should do. She moved her hands down to Nanba's wrists. Nanba looked a little nervous which cracked her up.

Finally after batting it around in her head for awhile she leaned forward pulling her arms around Nanba's neck. She kissed him hard and good. Nanba reacted quickly returning it and…

CENSORED

**I know I had promised some of you a lemon but I just don't feel like it I'm too tired and uninspired. Which means a lot of things if you ****are ****inspired to right lemons! **

**Anyway sorry to disappoint but we're just going to have to get that rating in another department! Sorry, End of chapter! **

**I realize I didn't use some of the preview from chapter four, but that was because the Rukia Renji conversation got bumped to next chapter, and the exact quotes for Aledjandro's thing would have been dump…Hay! I don't write chapters for quotes, I write quotes then pray they are actually useful for the next chapter! Speaking of quotes here's some more! **

**Chapter 6 preview…**

Haquena: Why did you leave me?

Hichigo: It wasn't my fault! The idiots the one that left!

Haquena: Your both fools! And it doesn't matter!

Hichigo: Could you have saved him otherwise?

Haquena:…

Taro: Sorry guys I've got to go…

Ulquiorra: Unless this order does something to stop that man he is going to use them to destroy everything you and yours will have and have ever had! I am telling you as the level four Espada, that those above me will conquer this city in mere moments if that is there actual goal! They have been kind to us so far! But you are out of your mind to think they will grant us with peace permanently! For the sake of my children as well as yours, please DO SOMETHING EVEN IF IT MEANS DEMISE!

Kisuke: So who have they elected to die , the boy who was once my student, or the man I raised?

**Next chapter is a raising action chapter, and heads will fly! It's the beginning of the climax and full of fun bloody battles! Chow!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Yeah that's right!

Ulquiorra laid in bed next to his mate waiting for the tiny arrancar to awaken. Paquena was still badly shaken, she hadn't allowed him to leave her side since they'd been reunited. Ulquiorra quietly stroked her shoulder as she slumbered. Downstairs was an entirely different. The children had been up for almost an hour. Aledjandro was literally up to his waist in his siblings. They were all hungry and grumpy. Momo was busy cleaning up the mess in the kitchen. Grimmjow and Yammy on the other hand were lounging on the couch reading the newest soul society gossip pamphlet. Gin Ichimaru ( the editor and chief of the magazine) had apparently outdone himself.

Grimmjow: Aledjandro! Can't you keep those brats any quieter!

Aledjandro promptly smacked Grimmjow in the head as he passed him. Grimmjow yelped.

Aledjandro: Lazy ass.

Momo kissed Aledjandro as she hurried past him.

Dionisio: Where's mommy?

Aledjandro: Sleeping, finally.

Lagarato poked his food and grimaced.

Lagarato: It's still not edible….

Aledjandro: God damn it Lagarato! You're a natural born you can eat human food!

Chiquita giggled as she sucked on her bottle.

Lagarato: lucky.

Upstairs Paquena began to stir.

Paquena: Ulqui…

Ulquiorra: You've woken.

Paquena: I feel much better.

Ulquiorra: Good, you're children need you.

Paquena: Oh! That's right Aledjandro's been in charge!

Paquena quickly dashed out the door and down the hall to her children. She quickly descended on the large group to the cheers and squeaks of her offspring. In a whirlwind of quick motherly motions she managed within a half hour to set the household back in order. The adujcan babies were back in their kennel and properly fed. The Vasteo Lordes children were also fed something which they could stomach properly. Grimmjow and Yammy were up and at um working in the kitchen to cook the hollow she had just had them catch in Hueco Mundo. And to top it all off she got Aledjandro and Momo to sit down and relax. By the time Ulqiorra walked down stairs properly cleaned and dressed the homestead was back in order.

Ulquiorra: I see everything is in order you did very well Aledjandro.

Aledjandro sighed and collapsed onto Momo's shoulder.

Paquena: Yes, I think you did wonderfully.

Aledjnadro: But it wasn't-

Paquena: And you think someone else could do a better job?

Aledjandro/Momo: …

Ulquiorra nodded in approval. He then turned to his eldest son in a sterner fashion.

Ulquiorra: Aledjandro I believe we have some business to tend to?

Aledjandro slowly rose in interest.

Aledjnadro: I thought we'd agreed not to force a conflict.

Ulquiorra: I've changed my mind.

Aledjandro smirked with intrigue. Momo looked to Paquena with concern. Paquena had gone into the kitchen to wash dishes. She hid herself so she wouldn't have to deal with her own family's hate for her first born son.

Nanba walked to his company with a slight spring in his step… Okay a huge spring in his step. He was beside himself with joy. Suddenly he ducked and hid as he spotted Gin on the horizon. Gin mossied along reading his own gossip pamphlet, cooing all the while. Nanba relaxed deeming he hadn't been spotted. He then continued along to 10th company unhindered.

Nanba walked into the company hanger, he was surprised to see that no one was present. He looked left then right. Even the captain and Matsumoto were gone. He then turned around to go looked for them when he suddenly halted. Silhouetted by the bright mourning sun were two arrancar whom he'd come to fear. Ulquiorra took his right hand out of his pocket and pointed in forward.

Ulquiorra: Cero…

The blast of energy carried Nanba fifty feet back into the hanger. Nanba was initially shocked at the swiftness of what had happened. He hit the tan peat and sand floor with a thud. Dust flew up from all sides as he landed straight on his back. Ulquiorra approached. He stopped, slamming his foot on Nanba's throat. Nanba grimaced.

Ulqiorra: … that should have killed you.

Aledjandro scowled at the realization that Nanba's skin was capable of withstanding cero. Just like his.

Nanba had survived but he was badly burned. His chest and arms took the brunt of it. His flesh steamed as the residual energy of the cero faded away.

Ulquiorra: To think you were alive all this time and I didn't know.

Nanba just starred at him in confusion.

Ulquiorra: You never wondered?

Nanba's brow furrowed.

Ulquiorra: You've lived your whole life not knowing who your own mother was!

Ulquiorra roared with anger.

Ulquiorra: You're a bastard you know, a horrible mishap. You're parents were even to ashamed of you to keep you with them! All these years…

Ulquiorra trailed off glaring at Nanba's dark purple eyes.

Ulquiorra: …and you have your mothers eyes… how could I have not know you were the child of my mate.

Nanba's eyes widened in disbelief. He began to struggle and thrash under Ulquiorra's foot. Ulquiorra kicked him in the head to silence him. Nanba passed out.

Aledjandro: We didn't agree on that!

Ulquiorra turned his head to face him.

Ulquiorra: Agree on what?

Aledjandro: Telling him! I thought we would just kill him and be done with it!

Ulquiorra: Whether I like it pr not he's still he child on my mate and your older brother. I can't know that and still destroy him, Paquena would never forgive me.

Aledjandro: I could!

Aledjandro lunged forward with a hand on his sword. Ulquiorra lifted a hand calmly top stop him. At that time captain Hitsugaya entered.

Toshiro: Stop!

Aledjandro halted turning slowly to face the captain. From the look on his face, you'd swear he'd been planning to strike Toshiro. Toshiro looked very stern as the rest of the Captains walked up next to him on either side.

Toshiro: That boy is the son of the Captain General and a proper member of Soul Society, we can not allow you to harm him.

Byakuya: Should you choose to persist-

Kenpachi: We'll flatten you.

Gin; When did this intervention become so rehearsed?

They all turn to face him rather annoyed. Gin slowly shrugged.

Gin:… it just seemed like you planned that, that's all.

Aledjandro: It doesn't matter.

He threw down his sword.

Aledjandro: This is stupid anyway.

He glared at his father and walked out. He roughly brushed past Toshiro as he passed. He then stopped and turned around to face the captains.

Aledjandro: Oh and next time you feel like threatening me…

He glared sharply at them.

Aledjandro: Put your kid in Nanba's place then imagine what would happen if you hadn't walked in!

He snorted and walked out.

Ulquiorra paused after he left for a few moments processing what to say.

Ulquiorra: Forgive him. He's young and….

He paused again thinking of something to say.

Ulquiorra: His mate is very cranky.

None of the captains laughed. Gin then burst into an earth shattering cackle which quickly reminded them of the other reason he creeps everyone out.

Toshiro: Right then, lets go. There doesn't seem to be a problem anymore.

Kisuke: I'll take him home, he's going to have a million questions tonight. Is it alright if he has tomorrow off captain?

Toshiro: He can have the week.

Ulquiorra still seethed hatred for the boy. Kisuke quickly approached Nanba to interfere incase Ulquiorra changed his mind.

Kisuke: I suppose this was particularly hard for you Mr. Shiffer.

Ulquiorra looked up at him.

Ulquiorra: How did you know the topic of our argument?

Kisuke: We'll there's only one reason I know of for you to come attack Nanba that's all.

Ulquiorra: No, I mean how did you know about the reason.

Kisuke: Oh, I delivered Nanba. In fact I was the one who cared for your wife while she was pregnant with him. Truth be told his parents met in my shop… well reunited I'd say is more accurate.

Ulquiorra scowled.

Ulquiorra: I see. How many more people are aware of who his mother is?

Kisuke: Well lets see. Me, you, Paquena, Ichigo, Hichigo, Aledjnadro and your family, and Yuroichi. Other than that no one.

Ulquiorra: So it will be kept at a minimum then.

Kisuke: Yah, Ichigo always thought it was better he didn't know for his own safety, but now that the cats out of the bag he might as well know why you all hate him I guess. There isn't any chance you'll come try and kill him again is there.

Ulquiorra: No.

Kisuke: I see. I won't bother you further.

He then picked Nanba up over his shoulder and posed to carry him off.

Ulquiorra: Wait. You said my wife has met that man before. What did you mean.

Kisuke stopped and turned to face him again.

Kisuke: I mean her other side knows him from before Paquena existed. In fact I'm pretty sure they were mates.

Ulquiorra nodded slowly. Kisuke turned and left the hanger. Ulquiorra followed the dispersed captains several minutes later.

Nanba awoke in a panic in his dark bedroom. He sat up throwing the sheets off himself scrabbling to prepare for battle. It took him a minute to realize he was not in danger. After he stopped panting he grabbed his head and started bawling realizing the implication of what he had recently learned. Kisuke opened the door to his room.

Kisuke: Oh, you're awake finally.

Nanba continued to sob. Kisuke sat down next to him slowly waiting to see if Nanba wanted him to leave. Nanba continued to cry for several minutes. Kisuke just sat there until curiosity made Nanba stop.

Nanba: You knew didn't you, you knew everything and you never said a word.

Kisuke: It's funny how often that happens.

Nanba punched him in the face. Kisuke didn't move.

Kisuke: I understand you'll want to ask some things?

Nanba: Yes! Everything! Tell me everything you left out about who I am! I'm half Hallow! I've been half Hallow and never known!

Kisuke: Well that definition depends on what you label your mothers as seeing as how her genetic markers-

Nanba punched him in the face again. This time Kisuke grunted.

Nanba: I don't want to hear your stupid rationality! I want the truth!

Kisuke: Alright you're half Hallow. Has it ever bothered you?

Nanba: It bothers me now!

Kisuke: Has it ever bothered you before now?

Nanba: No! But it would sure explain why I heal so fast, why I move quicker than soul reapers do, why I can deflect energy with my bare flesh! Why I occasionally get hungry and nothing will feed me! Am I hungry for human souls? Is that it!

Kisuke: No not at all, you're hungry for Hallow meat, that's entirely different.

Nanba: That's...(he calms down quickly) disgusting! Really?

Kisuke: Yes, your mother only eats Hallows there's no reason you should eat anything else.

Nanba: So why haven't I starved?

Kisuke: I've been giving you this vitamin supplement I invented that gives you the nutrients you would get from Hallows.

Nanba: When! I've never eaten any vitamins.

Kisuke: Who said they were vitamins?

Nanba: You! Just now!

Kisuke: Well that doesn't mean they're in pill form.

Nanba: … wait what form are they in.

Kisuke: I've been injecting you in your sleep once a month your whole life.

Nanba's mouth hung open for a moment.

Nanba: That is so creepy…

Kiuske: *chuckle* I know. What else do you want to know?

Nanba became much calmer all of a sudden. He stopped yelling and looked down at his knees.

Nanba: Why didn't my parents want me?

Kisuke: Well… Ichigo really isn't your father to begin with, Hichigo is. And Paquena's not your true mother either. You're really the son of Paquena and Ichigo's other halves. Those two are well… lets just say old friends. It was never a matter of want, they couldn't keep you. Paquena had a mate waiting for her in Hueco Mundo and Ichigo had no idea if he'd still be able to control his others side further down the line. It was deemed for your safety…

Kisuke put a fatherly arm around Nanba's shoulder.

Kisuke: That you should just stay her with us. Nanba you know these things, you know why. The only difference now is the who. It's not important who your mother is. Sure it may cause a few complications in your social life, but kid…

Nanba turned to face him.

Kisuke: You're going to do fine.

Nanba smiled a little. Kiuske stood up and walked toward the door. Before he left he turned back to Nanba.

Kisuke: Now, get some sleep. Taro came by earlier. He's having a party at his place tomorrow, and your invited.

Nanba: Thanks.

Nanba rolled over and got back into bed.

Kisuke turned off the light and closed the down behind him.

Yuroichi was waiting in the hall.

Yuroichi: Well? How is he?

Kisuke: Doing well. We raised a strong kid. Would you do me a favor and put some water on for tea?

Yuroichi: Sure.

The two of them walked down the stairs.

Yuroichi: So do you think the Hallows are going to try and hurt him anymore?

Kisuke: No Ulquiorra seemed very steadfast in his decision. That boy of his might pull something though. But between you and me I think our Nanba can take that punk.

Yuroichi: *Snort* Maybe now that the kid knows what he's capable of he'll start fighting like the Soul Reaper he could be.

Kisuke: Yes this should defiantly give him some extra confidence. I was surprised today. He took one of Ulquiorra's ceros from point blank and lived. Hell, I was just up there and as far as I can tell he's not even in pain.

Yuroichi: All he needed was a good nights sleep?

Kisuke: Yes. Just like…

Yuroichi: His father?

Kisuke: Well, now. Ichigo used to have lots of help from that nice little red head girl. What ever happened to her?

Yuroichi: Oh I heard she got married to some business man who made a fortune in craft sales. They have a family of their own if I remember correctly.

Kisuke: She must be almost forty now.

Yuroichi: And look how little we've changed? Isn't being a Soul Reaper great?

Kisuke: Just look at Ichigo he'll out live his friends by a hundred years plus.

Yuroichi: I'd say he'd miss them if he still talked to any of them.

They both became quite. Yuroichi went and picked up the tea. She gingerly poured two glasses for them both. Kiuske watched her do so. As he observed her he smiled. They'd never spoken of their romantic fondness for one another but every now and then Kisuke would show it slightly. Yuroichi turned around with the tea. Kisuke's eyes snapped up to meet her face. Yuroichi smiled. She enjoyed catching him starring, it was one of the reasons she wore tight clothes. The two sat down together. Kisuke sipped the tea. Yuroichi gracefully stirred her cup. The two paused for a few moments before they looked at one another at last. Yuroichi paused for a long while gazing at her best friend. Kisuke did not smile, in fact his look could be described as almost pained. Yuroichi leaned forward to him for a moment then Kiuske smiled and stood up.

Kiuske: I must be off to bed now or else I won't be able to get to work on time.

Yuroichi: Yes…

She trailed off a bit disappointed. Kiuske went up stairs to the master bedroom. Yuroichi looked back down at her tea for a moment. She then sighed and smiled.

The following night at Taro's house.

The whole house was in state of general rejoice it was Taro's nineteen birthday and everyone was ecstatic. It was a small party between Taro's friends. Ai, Nanba, Neyoshi, Momo, and Aledjandro were all present. Aledjandro was on his best behavior even though he was still furious. Taro was chatting Neyoshi's ear off about some woman he saw earlier and how much he wishes he got her number. Ai had been sitting on Nanba's lap for the past half an hour. The two of them had been very intimate since Nanba had told her about the day before.

Ai: I really wish you would have called me or something, I could have helped you.

Nanba: It's all right Kisuke had it covered. I'm all right now.

Ai: That's you, Always suppressing emotions.

Nanba: Good thing too or you'd be indecent at the moment.

Ai: Nanba!

She squeaked with delight at her new boyfriends teasing. She sat up and walked into the kitchen to go get some punch. Nanba stayed where he was. He leaned his head on his hand as he admired the party.

Neyoshi: So why the celebration usually we just go spar on your birthday so something like that.

Taro: Well if I shamelessly defeat you in front of your fathers company one more time they might loose total respect for you entirely.

Neyoshi: Oh so this is all on my behalf?

Taro: Pretty much.

Momo: Why aren't your parents home?

Taro: Oh I think their on a date or something like that.

Momo: Okay, whatever you say tiger?

Taro: Why does it matter?

Momo: It's just their always at your parties. It's weird not having them here.

Taro: Speaking of parents, when are you and "Natural Boy" over here going to have kids. From what I hear you're serious.

Momo blushed red and hid her face in Aledjandro's arm. Aledjandro didn't seem to mind the comment though.

Aledjandro: Why? What have you heard?

Taro: I heard you two are "mates".

Aledjandro: That's true.

Taro: So doesn't that imply "mating"?

Aledjandro: That's true.

Taro looked surprised.

Taro: You're not denying it!

Aledjandro: Why would I? I've worked to hard for this relationship to be open to hide it now.

Taro: That's true but what will people say! I mean she's not a Hallow like you!

Aledjandro: What's that supposed to mean?

Taro: Well for one thing she's not to maturity yet!

Momo; Hay!

Taro: Sorry it's a fact you're only eighteen! And another thing! Isn't Hallow physiology different than a humans?

Aledjandro: What do you mean?

Taro: Well your stuffs different than say mine or Neyoshi's.

Aledjandro laughed shortly at how immature Taro was being.

Aledjandro: Sure if that's how you want to put it. Why do you want to know so much about this stuff?

Taro: You're changing the topic! My point is-

He addressed Momo.

Taro: Your intercourse can't be comfortable.

Ai: Okay we're talking about intercourse and I'm not invited, what's going on!

Ai strutted back in with new drinks for her and her boyfriend.

Momo: Ai, Taro's being grows he keeps asking about our genitals!

Ai: So Al, are the rumors true? What's it like?

Ai sat down on the couch next to Nanba again.

Aledjandro: I really don't think this is the topic for a birthday party.

Taro: Nonsense! It's my party and I'd like to study Hallows someday. Maybe not hallow reproduction but something like that.

Aledjandro: So you do want to be a biologist of my kind.

Taro: Yah, I've been interested in Menos Grande behavior for awhile now. In fact I've been offered a job in science division.

Everyone got quite.

Neyoshi: But… there's a hundred year study period required for a field like that. You'd have to leave-

Taro: Immediately I know. I made my decision a week ago I leave tomorrow.

Everyone looked at him in disbelief.

Taro: This isn't my birthday party, it's my goodbye party.

Everyone stayed quite for away. Ai stirred her drink. Momo looked down at her feet. Nanba turned his face toward Ai's neck and Neyoshi just starred at Taro.

Neyoshi: So that's it you're just leaving?

Taro: Yah, I catch a transport with some other guys in the morning.

Neyoshi: Will we hear from you at all?

Taro: Whenever I can get the time sure. I'll write to you guys all you want.

Neyoshi nodded fighting back a few tears.

Taro: Sorry guys I've got to go…

He was really speaking just to Neyoshi now. Taro looked down at his feet unable to meet his gaze. Taro then walked out of the house leaving all of them to their thoughts.

Ai: Wow, I never thought he'd be the one to grow up the fastest.

Neyoshi: That's not growing up that's running away.

Momo: Neyoshi! He's just trying to make his way in the world. Unlike you he's not going to inherit sixth company someday.

Neyoshi threw down his glass and yelled at Momo.

Neyoshi: WE'VE BEEN PLANNING TO RUN SIXTH COMPANY TOGETHER SINCE WE WERE FIVE!

Momo hid behind Aledjandro. Al moved his arm to protect her behind him.

Aledjandro: You don't have to yell. Why do Soul Reapers always yell?

Neyoshi: Because I'm angry! Haven't you ever been angry!

Aledjandro slowly glanced over at Nanba who quickly glanced away.

Aledjandro: Yes.

Neyoshi: He's my best friend and now he's abandoning us, ME!

Aledjandro: Did you really expect him to live in your shadow his entire life?

Neyoshi stopped a bit taken back.

Neyoshi: He's never… we've always been… he's my best friend we're equal…

Aledjandro: Actually you remind me of the Prince and the Popper.

Neyoshi: That's not true!

Aledjandro: Think what you will. Come on Momo let's stop by your father's house before we go home.

Momo nodded and walked with him. Nanba and Ai left with them. Neyoshi stood alone in the house. He could here the cat coo-coo clock on the wall down stairs chiming. He finally moved. As he walked down the stairs he leaned heavily on the wall. By the time he got back to the Kuchiki house hold it was past dinner.

Hisana: Neyoshi what wrong you look horrible!

Neyoshi: Just some bad news mother nothing to be worried about…

Byakuya walked in from one of the side rooms carrying a lantern.

Byakuya: Neyoshi what's happened?

Neyoshi: Taro's going to study Hallows for awhile.

Byakuya's brow furrowed.

Byakuya: That must upset you.

Neyoshi: Not too greatly.

Hisana glanced at her husband with a worried expression. Byakuya gently glanced at a hallway. Hisana nodded and left the two to talk.

Byakuya: I suppose you'll need another second captain then.

Neyoshi: Or I'll wait until he comes back to inherit the company.

Byakuya chuckled under his breathe.

Byakuya: I'm fairly sure it's my decision when you inherit the company.

Neoyshi jumped at his blunder then bowed low to his father in a hurried fashion.

Neyoshi: I'm sorry father I didn't mean to be so presumptuous.

Byakuya: It's alright. You are my son and a teenager I'm surprised you don't say more things like that.

Neyoshi looked up at his father very confused. Normally Byakuya would never be so informal with anyone. Neyoshi smiled to himself.

Neyoshi: I'd like to retire now.

Byakuya: Yes I think that would be best. I won't be home until later tonight, there is an emergency captains meeting which I must attend.

Neyoshi: An emergency? Has something happened?

Byakuya: No nothing yet. But we fear something will.

Byakuya passed his son in the door way. Neyoshi watched as his father strode down the street toward the captain's meeting place. Neyoshi gulped and quietly prayed for his father's safety.

Aledjandro and Momo walked back into the Shiffer household. The children were all in bed already Grimmjow and Yammy were both out somewhere. Ulquiorra sat in the living room looking at a family photo album that Paquena had put together. Every time they had a new baby they'd had their picture taken over the past eighteen years, as he flipped through the pages he got a small glimpse of his family in intervals of three months. Ulquiorra lightly hummed at some of the pictures which he found particularly charming. Like the first one with Aledjandro. The picture showed him clumsily holding the rather large baby by infant standards. Paquena tenderly stood at his side bracing the child with her arms laced around Ulquiorra's. The three of them looked radiant together even with Ulquiorra's blatant awkwardness.

Aledjandro: What are you looking at?

Ulquiorra gestured for him to come look. Aledjandro approached his father as Momo went to hang up their coats.

Aledjandro: *chuckle* Is that me?

Ulquiorra: Yes, when you were born.

Aledjandro: I was huge!

Ulquiorra: Your mother never complained.

Aledjandro smiled and sat down next to his father.

Aledjandro: Where is mom?

Ulquiorra: She's gone out, I'm not sure where. She just said she needed to finish something.

Aledjandro looked confused and slightly angry.

Aledjandro: Wait she just left?

Ulquiorra: No, she's been gone for three hours.

Aledjandro suddenly noticed his father's left hand clenched onto his left knee. While the rest of Ulquiorra's features were calm and collected his hand looked like he had a death grip o his knee. The hand twitched as Ulquiorra noticed Aledjandro's glance. Ulquiorra removed the hand he held it lightly above the knee for a moment then clenched it into a fist.

Ulquiorra: I'm worried.

Soft grunts and hisses caressed the walls of the room. A long segmented tail with a barb at the end flicked out of the end of a makeshift bed in a torn down room in the outskirts of Soul Society. The room where the pair was nested was on the top floor of an apartment building which had once caught fire. Braced bits and pieces of original framing now comprised a room which was for the most part open. The ceiling was a mixture of tag board and tarps, the chard walls had huge holes for windows which exposed the couple at all sides. This scene occurred at comfortable altitude to look down at the ants that were out this time of night, infrequent passerby. Ichigo's second hallow form sat intertwined with a very beautiful but monstrous female Hallow. Paquena had sub come to her other half and now the more deadly side of her lay with her mate.

(Paquena's other half is named Casta) Casta: *pur* I missed you.

Hichigo: Likewise.

They spoke in a serious of low hums which comprised their language.

Casta: What have you been doing all this time?

Hichigo: Killing things mainly. You?

Casta: Having a crap load of kids, not exactly what I wanted.

She nudged the side of her headdress up against his mask affectionately. Hichigo playfully butted her to the side. She hissed at him then sank her claws into the side of his abdomen. Hichigo grunted then pinned that hand to their bed. Casta moaned and flipped over submissively. Hichigo pushed his body over the top of her compressing her to the mattress. She whimpered suddenly. Hichigo smiled sinisterly at her protests. She forcefully nipped him on the neck just below his mask in further protest. Hichigo sat up and used both hands to slam her body down onto the mattress. Her black scaled skin gleamed in the moonlight. Her soft hair spilled over the blankets as her completely black eyes stared back at her partner with loathing. Casta panted for a moment.

Casta: Does the boy know who you are.

Hichigo: No and I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell him.

Casta: Can't a moan your name in our language?

Hichigo: I told you no.

Casta smiled wickedly as she pulled her legs to either side of his hips.

Casta: Ama-

Hichigo: I told you no!

Casta: He can't speak our language.

Hichigo: It all gets translated in our head.

Casta: Communal living eh?

She softly traced the outline of the marking on his lower abdomen. Amador groaned and fell back onto her, successfully pining her again. She grunted again at the weight.

Casta: Don't you have some meeting to go to?

Hichigo: I don't hurry for them, they wait for me.

Casta: Funny how their best defense is an out of control monster.

Hichigo: Is that what you think of me?

She whispered in his ear.

Casta: They don't know you like I know you.

Hichigo sat up, this time preparing to leave. Now Casta genuinely protested. She pulled on his arm to try and get him to come back to bed. Amador brushed her off easily and went about getting ready to leave. Casta thrashed backward dramatically onto the bed, she snarled at her mate. Her nails dug into the fabric, her toes clenched as her feet struggled to find a foothold. Her knees bowed together as her whole body arched. Hichigo stopped what he was doing to watch for a moment. She turned her head to face him. Barley lifting one side of her mouth she snarled at him. Hichigo finished what he was doing then walked back over to his mate. Her tenderly bent down and nuzzled the side of her head for a moment. He then snickered and flash stepped away unexpectedly. Casta screeched and torn into the mattress.

Casta: AMADOR!

The Captains hall was cluttered with several representatives from each company. As many officers as possible were invited to see to the matter they were to meet on. Komamura frowned at the realization that Ichigo was still not present. Kisuke was standing at the head of the table next to the captain general's seat. Renji and Rukia were gathered around Byakuya.

Rukia: Brother what's this all about? What's happened?

Byakuya: There was an energy spike in Hueco Mundo. A scouting team had already confirmed Aizen has mobilized for full scale invasion.

Rukia: There's no way we're ready! We've barley fixed the city let alone fortified it!

Byakuya: It's too late for that now. We've called the meeting to discuss our options.

Renji turned to Rukia.

Renji: You should get to 13th company Ukitake might need you.

Rukia nodded and scurried off.

Renji turned to Byakuya again.

Renji: What are there forces like? Is it as bad as we thought?

Byakuya remained silent. Renji closed his mouth and hung his head. Ichigo bust into the room followed by the Hallows. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, and Alejandro all walked into the meeting room. Some of the lower officers got them chairs. The three of them sat at the end of the table across from Ichigo's seat. Ichigo moved to his chair swiftly.

Gin: Where have you been?

Ichigo: None of your concern.

Ichigo sat down.

Ichigo; Are we ready to begin?

Komamura sat up to take attendance.

Ichigo: Save it. We don't care who's here.

The captains and the guests all settled in.

Ichigo; Alright someone explain to me what's happened?

Mayuri stood up.

Mayuri: 93 minutes ago we got a report from the research and monitoring department that one of our instruments monitoring the flow of Hallow energy in Hueco Mundo had broken. Upon attempting to fix it we discovered that it had in fact not malfunctioned, t was simply indicating a spirit pressure several hundred times greater than what are instruments could measure.

Mayuri sat down as Gin stood up.

Gin: In response my company and Hitsugaya's company went to go investigate. While in transit four of our lower ranking officers were overwhelmed by spirit pressure and were forced to return. Once we arrived we did not find any standing army, however from what I know of Aizens work it seems apparent he's mobilized.

Ichigo: How do you know?

Gin poped one hip.

Gin; No offense sir, but Aizen isn't stupid enough to parade his army around in front of us.

Ichigo: Thanks for the info.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and stood up.

Ichigo: Kisuke, I think it's time we start discussing that option you shared with me.

Kisuke: What certain death and impending doom?

Ichigo: If by that you mean the bomb, then yes.

Kisuke: Ichigo that is suicide!

Ichigo: So is trying to combat them head on.

Kenpachi: Says you.

Ichigo: Says Yachiru!

The room fell silent as they waited for Kenpachi's response. He simply sat down and removed himself from the conversation.

Gin: Excuse me but Cap' what's eating you?

Ichigo: Nothing. Kisuke's right it is suicide for one of us. If we use his secret weapon we will have to kill one of our own. And not just anyone, most likely someone in this room now.

Gin: Oh great here comes the storm.

Within moments everyone was shouting complaints and suggestions. Komamura's roars for silence we drowned out by the flood of sound.

Ichigo: ALRIGHT I KNOW!

Ichigo panted.

Ichigo: I know this is not going to be easy, we don't normally pick people out to die we just take care of them once they're dead. I'd like to act before I have to watch my…. All of you die.

Byakuya: And who exactly would you suggest captain?

Ichigo: Me.

The room erupted into arguments again.

Toshiro: Pardon me but this council has already elected you once this month I'm not about to elect you again!

Byakuya: Surly we aren't in such a poison to sacrifice our own captain general!

Komamura: If we destroy you we'll be back into chaos where Aizen wants us!

Gin: This is like Jerry Springer!

Komamura: Oh shut up, you!

Ichigo: It won't be a success unless someone with extremely large amounts of retsu uses it. Someone like myself or maybe one of the Hallows.

Toshiro: How exactly would something like this work?

Ichigo: Kisuke says it's just like using Bankai.

Kisuke: Though let the record show I have never personally tested it.

Gin: That's not exactly encouraging.

Ichigo: I've already decided.

Ukitake: Shouldn't we at least put it to a vote?

Komamura: Is there another option?

Ulquiorra: Yes.

Everyone turned to face Ulquiorra as he broke the silence at the end of the table. Ulquiorra stood up.

Ulquiorra: Nanba Kurosaki has the same amount of retsu to offer.

The room broke into shouts again.

Grimmjow: It makes sense! The kid is younger weaker, and a whole lot more useless!

Kisuke: That's my son you're talking about!

Ichigo: My son, actually.

Kisuke: No offense Ichigo but you haven't exactly earned the right to be called his father!

Silence took over no one wished to speak after that.

Byakuya: Put it to a vote.

Ichigo: Honestly could you let your son take your place!

Byakuya: No but, this isn't our family we're talking about. If you wish you can remove yourself from the voting.

Ichigo: I'm supposed to be Captain General aren't I? Don't I get to say if we vote or not.

Byakuya glared coldly.

Byakuya: The situation is too close to you. You're bias.

Ichigo: Like hell I am all of you are bias! You either know my kid or you're a father your self! Please don't send him to die!

Kisuke: Ichigo! Leave!

Everyone stared at the two of them. Ichigo turned and walked out without facing anyone.

Kisuke turned to face the group. He waited for the door to slam before he chose to speak.

Kisuke: Morally it's wrong to condemn a child to die. But these are extenuating circumstances, and I'll understand your decisions. Even if I personally think you

damned for choosing him.

The room stayed silent.

Kisuke: Lets vote.

Toshiro: Before we do are we sure that there is no other option? Can't we simply use one of our other weapons until we're certain?

Ignore this line it is a mistake.

Ulquiorra stood up and faced Toshiro. The two of them still hadn't patched up all of their disagreements over Momo, but at least then the two of them were calm.

Ulquiorra: I realize my people have been seen as enemies by most of you for as long as we have existed. I also realize that co-existing like this is a bit awkward for everyone. However as a member of the community against Aizen I feel I should express my feelings with you as one of you rather than a Hallow. Unless this council does something to stop that man he is going to use the Espada to destroy everything you and yours will have and have ever had! I am telling you as the level four Espada, that those above me will conquer this city in mere moments if that is there actual goal! They have been kind to us so far! But you are out of your mind to think they will grant us with peace permanently! For the sake of my children as well as yours, please DO SOMETHING!

He paused and regained himself.

Ulquiorra: Even if it means this kind of sacrifice.

Kisuke: I'm sorry I have to go.

Kisuke left the room abruptly after Ulquiorra finished talking. Kisuke turned to face them all in a haze.

Kisuke: Please just promise me what ever you decide that you'll choose because it's the right thing to do. Not because…

Kisuke glared at Ulquiorra.

Kisuke:.. Of old wounds.

Kisuke left the room through the opposite door that Ichigo had existed through.

Ichigo sat in the hallway for about half an hour. Hichigo gloated in the back of his head all the while. Ichigo turned when he heard the door open next to him. He looked away lethargically as Rukia entered. Rukia tried not to make eye contact by looking off at a nearby wall.

Ichigo: Any news?

Rukia: They've decided.

Ichigo: And?

Rukia: You got your way, they chose you.

Ichigo exhaled and relaxed.

Rukia: I've never seen someone so happy to get a death sentence.

Ichigo: It's better than letting him die. I already have enough blood on my heads.

Rukia: Well good I'm glad you're happy.

She said curtly.

Ichigo: … Rukia-

Rukia: Save it I don't want any last sappy confessionals now just because your going to die!

Rukia stormed back into the meeting hall where the rest of the Captains were sitting. The crowed didn't falter in their argument as Rukia stomped in. As soon as the door was shut she walked with more dignity. She slowed her pace and walked with her hands clasped together in front of her. Renji leaned forward to comfort her as she passed but she didn't pay him any mind. Renji tightened his hand to a fist and grimaced shaking his head. He sat down again behind Byakuya. Rukia sat down beside Ukitake as the discussion finally slowed. Gin stood placing a long tin hand on the table.

Gin: Well what ever you arrange do it fast. Rani and I are going home to…

He smiled devilishly.

Gin: Sleep, if anyone's looking for us send Izuru.

Izuru sagged and wined slightly. Gin casually struck him upside the head sending comically careening to the floor.

The rest of the Captains began to leave as the commotion ended. Kisuke still sat in the hall. Ulquiorra walked up to him.

Ulquiorra: That was uncalled for. You didn't need to make a scene like that.

Kisuke: I had to make a point.

Ulquiorra: What point?

Kisuke: You may be on our side but we are still enemies you and I. I'll always be there to protect Nanba and no you know that. So which one have they elected to die? The boy who was my student? Or the man I raised?

Kisuke smiled already knowing the answer to his own question.

Ulquiorra: They chose Ichigo.

Kisuke stood up and looked him in the eye. He nodded his head respectfully then walked off.

Kisuke: So they did.

Hay guess what chapter six boooyy!

Wooohooo!

Alright no preview this chapter because next chapter is the end! Woooooohhhh! Thanks for waiting!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven Through Fire and Flames

Ulquiorra paused in front of the door to his house. He wasn't sure what he was going to find on the other side. Ichigo had smelled heavily of his mate in the meeting he'd just attended. He already knew they'd copulated together, he looked apathetically at the door handle as if it would open it's self if he stared long enough. He and Paquena had know each other long enough to feel when one of them was troubled. He knew without seeing her that this would be another tearful bought of apologies and yelling. Ulquiorra sighed then opened the door. Paquena was sitting in front of the open family album that he had been looking at earlier She had turned to the most recent page that she had only installed a few days ago. Ulquiorra silently approached her.

Paquena: How did the meeting go?

Ulquiorra:…

Paquena: Did they decide what to do about the invasion?

It was clear from the tone in her voice that she was only filling the silence with side conversation until Ulquiorra could say what he needed to say.

Ulquiorra: They decided.

Paquena: And?

Ulquiorra: They're going to use Ichigo Kurosaki as a living bomb.

Paquena: Oh… that's nice.

Paquena smiled weekly.

Ulquiorra: What happened?

Paquena turned to him with tears in her eyes. She looked up at him pathetically from the couch with her shoulders slumped in sincere guilt.

Paquena: I don't know! She just took me all of a sudden and before I knew it I could feel his body on me, but I had no control and she craved him! Then it was done and I was helpless again! Ulquiorra you know I'd-

Ulquiorra engulfed her in a hug. He kissed the top of her head repetitively until she silenced herself. Paquena gripped onto his shoulders and back as she prepared to sputter more words of remorse.

Ulquiorra: I understand she has power in you. I do not blame you for what you cannot control.

Paquena: At least now he will be dead! That awful, awful, awful creature! I hate him! I hate him so much I have no words for how much I will enjoy his death! But she's screaming for him! She moans his name in the dark, she whispers stories when she fancies him, she cuts off my will and removes me from the mate I wish to be with! YOU!

Ulquiorra: I know, and he will be gone soon. Soon, you'll have peace.

Paquena: I CAN'T stand how you handle this, why aren't you furious!

Ulquiorra: Because I'm never furious with mi amour, it's just not possible.

And with that Paquena began to sob more violently into Ulquiorra's chest. Ulquiorra, sensing no end in sight, seized her by the bottom and pulled her to his chest, he then carried her upstairs to where she could cry without waking the household. Paquena continued to gush hot tears onto Ulquiorra white jacket until she found herself snuggly nestled into Ulquiorra's chest in their nest of bed sheets and comforters. Paquena chocked shortly and began to whimper until Ulquiorra's slow rhythmic breathing knolled her into a slumber. Ulquiorra kissed her temple and placed his arms around her, this time not to embrace her and protect her from the outside world, but to protect her from what lay within her.

Aledjandro stood with his forearms resting on a railing. He had been roaming around the pound outside his house since he and his father had gotten home. He starred at the water in front of him contemplating how unlike his circumstances the cool flat surface was. He heard foot steps approaching. Without differing his stare he prepared his hand around his sword. Nanba paused at his response.

Nanba: You knew it was me?

Aledjandro: What do you want?

Aledjandro sneered as he continued to stare absentmindedly.

Nanba: I know there's bad blood between us but you are  my half brother, and we should at least attempt to get along.

Aledjandro: Why? It will all be over pretty soon anyway.

Nanba: What?

Aledjandro: … The Captain General plans to kill Aizen and destroy Hueco Mundo with a bomb that's to be detonated with his own energy. He'll kill himself in the process.

Nanba stared wide eyed for a moment.

Nanba: Who's idea was that, your father's?

Nanba: Why should that make any difference? Who cares who's idea it was he's going to die and that's the end of it.

Nanba: Was there anyone else they considered to do it?

Aledjandro smiled relishing that he was the one to give him the news.

Aledjandro: Yeah, you!

Nanba shifted his weight back slightly.

Nanba: Why me?

Aledjandro turned around now visibly angry with him.

Aledjandro: Look you idiot! I don't know how you managed to live your whole life unaware of how much power you have but some how you have managed to stay oblivious! Your parents are gods by Hollow standards, no one can touch them in any respect! You're they're only child and you don't understand what an asset you are! If you would just pick up your sword and help fight, if you'd just forget everything they ever told you, you were and fought like you can naturally, you'd be….

He stopped realizing what he was saying. Nanba stared back at him in amazement.

Aledjandro: You'd be impressive.

Nanba: And if I did fight like a Hollow would you fight with me?

Aledjandro paused considering his answer carefully.

Aledjandro: You first.

Aledjandro pushed by him ramming his shoulder into Nanba as he walked off toward his home. Nanba stared at the water for a second. He smiled taking Aledjandro answer as a good thing. He turned and walked off toward where he lived.

Ichigo watched the sun rise that morning with a certain sense of importance. He woundered if they way he was feeling was how people felt in movies when they looked dramatically into the sun set. He figured it must be. Never had he figured that one day he would know he was going to die, and this was the last sunrise he'd ever see. He stopped to think about the way the red and the orange hit the walls of the buildings around him. The broken glass of nearby windows reflected light yellow and florescent orange as the sun peeked barely into view. He watched as little by little the grey of the night began to melt away. The slight fog of the night resigned it's self to dew. Tiny droplets of water began to form on the stone of the floor at the ice roof thawed out. Ichigo watched until his eyes began to sting. Finally he realized what he was doing was idiotic. He cringed away quickly and stood up trying to forget his momentary gleam of nostalgia. He clambered down the stairs of the unoccupied broken down building passed remnants of doors as he went. The floor creaked sounding his approach to the bottom. He lifted his eyes away from the ground to face ahead. Rukia stood there with her hands tightly clasped in front of her. Ichigo blinked for a moment as he waited for his delusion to leave. All at once he realized she was actually there.

Ichigo: Rukia?

He still didn't quite believe her presence. Rukia adverted her eyes from him to ashamed to admit why she'd come just yet.

Ichigo: Rukia what are you doing here? This is a dangerous part of town… how long have you been here.

Rukia bit her lower lip and scrunched her nose to fight off her anger.

Rukia: _After all these years that's all her has to say to me!_

Rukia: Only a few minutes. I'm fine.

Ichigo: Oh… does your husband know where you are?

Rukia: Renji left for sixth company early the morning. Byakuya was concerned that everyone be aware of the situation and prepare.

Ichigo: So what are you doing here?

Rukia paused and relaxed her expression. She then chocked slightly and squeezed her eyes shut.

Rukia: Preparing…

She barley breathed as she stifled tears.

Ichigo: For wha-

Rukia: For loosing you! You bastard! How could you just leave like that! Eighteen years and not one word! Not one word since-

Ichigo: What you expected me to come back after that! I thought I'd never show my face here again! Rukia after what happened I could bare to even think about it! It was horrible!

Rukia: Not as horrible as you leaving for so long!

Ichigo: What did you expect me to come back and beg your forgiveness? Were you waiting on baited breathe for me to interject at your wedding! Did you want me there when Taro was born? And at Christmas, an-

Rukia: YES!

The two of them stood there awkwardly staring at one another. Ichigo broke her gaze to look at his feet. Rukia's tears now streamed down her face. She closed her eyes again.

Ichigo: I'm sorry.

Rukia balled her fists and held her arms stiffly at her sides.

Rukia: I HATE YOU!

She stomped off leaving Ichigo standing there. Ichigo slowly let his head fall back.

Hichigo: _I told you this was a terrible idea. Dying sucks!_

Ichigo: _Oh shut up! If it wasn't for you none of this would have happened._

Hichigo: _If it wasn't for your dumb shit decision to commit suicide that wouldn't of happened!_

Ichigo: _If it wasn't for you raping her, I'd of woken up this morning with her at my side! NOW SHUT THE FUCK UP AND DIE!_

Al of soul Society stayed quite. The normal racket of people waking up and getting ready was completely absent. It sounded as if everyone in the world had decided to sleep in an extra six hours. When in reality everyone was just being silent. Partially out of respect, for some out of fear, but for the most part, out of uncertainty. The council had decided to send Ichigo in alone early in the morning. Everyone interested in his departure was to come to the place outside of where the captains met in order to bid a final silent farewell. As Ichigo approached the designated place he was surprised to see well over two hundred people on the steps. Almost everyone he'd ever met in Soul society was present aside from a few people who'd died. Ichigo showed no emotion as he passed them. Some of them only moved slightly to allow him room to move through the crowd. Ichigo finally stood next to Kisuke who held in his hand the pin connected to the bomb.

Ichigo: You know that thing looked a whole lot friendlier when it wasn't going in my arm.

Kiuske: I'm sorry Ichigo.

Clearly the joke had barley phased the usually affable Urahara. Ichigo layed out his arm for Urahara to inject him.

Nanba watched from the crowd. Ai and Haburi stood next to there father who was not smiling for once. Byakuya had a firm hand on Neyoshi who could barley watch what was happening. Rukia faced away while Renji watched Ichigo. Renji glanced over at Rukia feeling sorrow. He knew had it been him up there she would have not been this upset. Renji breathed out slowly excepting that Rukia did not love him as much as she did Ichigo. And the worst part was him dying did not make things better. Ulquiorra watched with the same amount of interest as someone watching golf. His face which was usually expressionless was now completely blank. Paquena had not bothered to come. Aledjandro pulled Momo close to him as she cringed at the needle. Ichigo was a second away from being punctured when his body suddenly flew backward. The crowd shrieked and ran for cover as chaos ensued. Ichigo looked around bewilded as to what had happened. Kisuke seemed to be yelling something he couldn't understand. He looked over at his left shoulder where Kyōka Suigetsu_(Aizens sword) _was buried in his flesh. Ichigo had only a moment to examine his wound before he and Aizen disappeared back to Hueco Mundo. Kisuke floundered around trying to deactivate the bomb. Nanba ran over to him.

Nanba: What's happening!

Kisuke: Ichigo's been captured, for what purpose I'm not sure, would you help me with this?

Nanba: How I don't know anything about this thing!

Kisuke: It's not turning off at this rate it will self activate!

Nanba: Self activate! What the hell does that mean!

Kisuke: Incase the user was killed I had installed a fail safe to insure detonation!

Nanba: That's not what a fail safe is for! It's supposed to work the other way around! Why didn't you make a fail safe for your fail safe!

Kisuke: because this thing is a dinosaur and I was never planning on actually have to use it!

Nanba: So what happens when it goes off? We all just die!

Kisuke: No without a host this thing will only desecrate a 4 mile area.

Nanba: Four mile area! Do you know where we are! In four miles you could kill a hundred thousand people and destroy all of the Soul Societies defenses!

Kisuke: I know that's why I'm trying to turn it off!

Gin jogged over through the mess of screaming people.

Gin: Um guys a little birdie tells me there's a bomb that's going to go off? Any confirmation on that?

Nanba: Yes we know, Kisuke is trying!

Gin: Well not to insult your immense technical know how, but what's the chances of that thing going of before you figure it out?

Kisuke: Pretty fair.

Gin; then maybe a new plan would be appropriate hmm?

Kisuke stopped and set down a screw driver.

Kisuke: And what would you suggest we do?

Nanba: I have an idea!

Kisuke: Nanba maybe a more experienced opinion is what we need right now?

Nanba: Bull shit experience put us here now! Captain Ichimaru clam everyone down!

Gin ran over to Komomura reached under his captains jacket and promptly pulled with all his might on Komomura's tail. Komomura roared silencing everyone. Sanjin looked indignantly at Gin then snatched his tail back in a huff.

Nanba went over to the steps and waved his arms.

Nanba: Listen to me! I have an idea! I know this sounds ridiculous but I have a plan to continue our old plan and maybe save Ichigo too… my father. Aledjandro!

Nanba pointed at him.

Nanba: You said if I wanted to fight you'd fight with me.

Aledjandro looked at his father.

Aledjandro: I d-

Nanba: You said it! And I take your word as a promise! Everything else you've ever said to me has been! And you Captain Ichimaru, and Captain Kuchiki, and anybody else you gives a damn whether we live or die or not! I have a plan to go to Hueco Mundo and win. This is a long shot. Longer than our last long shot even! But I'm willing to do just about anything at this point if it means I get to live one more day!

The crowd looked at him in awe. Ai smiled as she watched him speak.

Nanba: The plan's simple! You all go and run a distraction while me and Aledjandro will go save my father and use the bomb! I know how it sounds but trust me it will work! Who's with me!

Casta: I am.

Everyone turned to her in fright. Her tail flicked in interest.

Casta: It's like the kid says maybe we just haven't gotten crazy enough yet.

Kanpachi: Well hell if the crazy Hollow babe is in I'm in! And so is my company!

Eleventh company roared pretty soon the whole crowd screamed with approval.

Nanba: Now get ready we leave in two minutes!

Nanba turned around. Rukia stood there.

Rukia: Nanba I…I want you to tell Ichigo something for me.

Nanba: A shouldn't you-

Rukia: I want you to tell him I forgive him, and that…

Ichigo blinked as he came back to consciousness. Immediately struck by the pain in his shoulder.

Aizen: Don't even bother struggling it's pointless. I've already sealed your body into your human state, so there won't be any surprise appearances by your other side.

Ichigo: What the fuck have you don't to me?

Aizen: The better question is what haven't you done to deserve this? You've continuously fought me for years, you cause trouble almost daily, you steal half of my best Hollows, you take away the girl who was going to prepare the Hōgyoku and now you plan to destroy me and all the Hallows in Hueco Mundo. Why do you think I've stabbed and restrained you?

Ichigo noticed there was a certain drunkenness to him. Like since the last time they'd met he somehow snapped. He stank, he looked unkempt, and he was talking more than usual.

Aizen; but you can still make it aaaaaaallllll up to me. Just by laying still. Oh wait you can't move so that should be easy! If I can't have my other Hollows back I'll just take the best of them all. Yours. You little hoarder you, you saved the best for yourself!

Now Ichigo was sure he gone completely insane he wasn't acting at all like himself. Aizen placed the Hōgyoku in a small container next to Ichigo.

Aizen: Yes now all I have to do is activate it and your Hollow will be mine!

Ichigo: You can't do that!

Aizen: Not without killing you no, but that won't be a problem since I hate you anyway!

Ichigo: AAAAAHGHGHHHHH!

Hichigo roared inside his brain as he struggled to take control and free himself to no avail. Aizen suddenly stopped his eyes rolling to the side as he noticed an approaching spirit pressure. The Gillian's began to roar in the distance and a distinct thunder came from the hall. Ichigo knew that sound. Bankai.

Baragan Stark and Heibel were all completely occupied with the barrage of Soul reapers who had suddenly appeared out of know where. Heibel dodged an attack from Captain Ichimaru then feel into another attack from Captain Kenpachi. It seemed the Soul Reapers had simply outnumbered them and surprised them to such a degree that they were over taken. After a solid minute of unyielding Soul Reaper attack the three Hollows finally made there move. The three of them all separated into three corners of the huge hall way. The Soul Reapers gathered in the middle.

Byakuya: Remember what Nanba said, keep them together at all costs!

Everyone: Yes sir!

Gin: Shoot to kill!

Gin drew a sharp line through the limestone wall at waste level of Heibel and Stark driving them toward one end of the room. The two where barely given time to go into their released state before Byakuya used Senbon Sakura from the side of the room they were headed , Isane, and Soifon used Kido to put up a shield as the two espada cero'd at the captain. Yuroichi and Soifon broke off and attacked now at close range as Renji, Toshiro, and Byakuya used long range attacks to cover the two of them. Gin, Ikkaku, and Kenpachi took care of Baragan using middle range blows to his torso to push Baragan toward the other two. Kisuke Monitered the situation and once he was satisfied that they were close enough together he hollered to the second team.

Kisuke: Second team clear on this end!

Nanba, Aledjandro, and the rest of the Hollows then ran in.

Nanba: Great job guys! Ulquiorra, Grimmjow help them!

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow pulled away from the other two each running to the other side of the formation in the center of the room. Both of them pointed their inside index finger at the group in complete synchronization. The Soul reapers in between the two all ducked in time to dodge the cero blasts from either side. The three espada in the middle dug in finally deflecting the blasts of their opponents. The three in the middle returned fire with shots of energy aimed at random at their opponents.

Ichigo struggled to keep consciousness as the Hōgyoku slowly stripped his soul of Hichigo's presence. Ichigo screamed as his senses began to come back after the initial shock of pain. Aizen continued to watch the door as he heard the commotion coming closer. Finally the door cracked open as Aledjandro and Nanba kicked it down. Aizen began to cackle at their arrival.

Aizen: Don't you fools understand? In mere moments I will have the most powerful Hollow in the world as my personal servant you should be begging for your lives!

Nanba: Aledjandro distract him!

Aledjandro growled low at him.

Aledjandro: Sure just don't take too long.

Aledjandro rammed his body into Aizen but the crafty captain evaded in a second using flash step. Aizen buzzed around the room so quickly Aledjandro was having difficulty keeping track of him. One by one wounds began to appear on Aledjandro's body while Aledjandro could only watch in terror. Nanba ran to Ichigo all the while, he suddenly felt and intense pain in his abdomen as Aizen cut threw his abdomen. Nanba yelped falling top the ground. Ichigo lay next to him only able to move as much as his head.

Ichigo: Nanba what are you doing get out of here!

He screamed again this time roaring like his hollow counterpart. Nanba grunted holding his bloody stomach. He pulled himself up onto his elbows so he could face his father.

Nanba: I needed to tell you something before I set the bomb off!

Ichigo: No! Give it to me!

Nanba: I can do it! Aledjandro told me you considered me to do it too!

Ichigo: That's not why!

Aledjandro fell onto his back with a sword in his shoulder. Aizen cued and howled with laughter as the young hollow bleed.

Aledjandro: Um Nanba help!

Nanba( To Ichigo): You have to go home! Rukia wanted me to tell you she was sorry, she's always loved you and she still loves you now.

Ichigo winced as he watched his body slowly dissolve into tangible energy.

Ichigo: She picked great time to tell me that! I'm too far gone give me the bomb!

Aledjandro: NANBA!

Aizen raised a sword to his neck. Suddenly Aizen felt his body practically split in half. Casta stood next to him with her barbed tail running down the length of his spine. She grabbed Aizen's ribs pulling him closer to the blade.

Casta: Get off my son.

She hissed then threw him through another wall. The building cracked as the structure became even less sound. Casta turned around to face Nanba and Ichigo she swept over to the two of them glancing back at Aledjandro to make sure he was still breathing.

Nanba: How are things out there?

He had to shout to hear himself over the roar in the rest room.

Casta: Not well we're loosing now.

Nanba: And the Hollow army?

Casta: Leaving in a few moments for the human world.

Nanba: Shit this isn't at all how I planned it!

Casta: Why not just work with what you've got?

Nanba looked over the situation. Aledjandro sat up as he began to regenerate. Through the hole in the wall he could see the captains struggling to fight for their lives against the released forms of the top three espada. He caught movement out of the right corner of his eye Aizen emerged almost completely healed. His head was slightly tilted backward and his eyes were as wide as possible he breathed rapidly as he raised his hands ready to perform kido # 90 the Black Coffin. Ichigo roared one last time as Hichigo finally broke the seal on his body. He glanced over at Casta who struggled to meet his rapid stare. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Ichigo stabbed himself in the arm with the pin of the bomb. Nanba turned to yell no but he was too slow to match everyone's movements. Aledjandro flung himself toward the group drawing out his sword as he fell. Nanba watched through the slit in Aledjandro's sword as Aizen and the three espada lined up one in front of each other by some strange chance. Gin readied a final attempt with shinso. Kenpachi summoned his bruised body for one final swing. Toshiro yelled savagely as his ice wings fell apart from cero damage. Nanba saw all this in a second. Out of instinct he grabbed for his sword in one deft movement he removed the blade as Ichigo activated the bomb Casta shoved him away from the children and the Hōgyoku. The tiny sphere rolled toward her sending cracks threw her tough Hollow scale hide. The blast irradiated off of Ichigo as his body finally vaporized into nothing. In the absolute last millisecond possible Aledjandro summoned up the last of his energy as Nanba screamed at him to use his Bankai. Aledjnadro's sword sent a mist of blackness around Ichigo and the explosion, the blanket of blackness bubbled as if hit by a fan as it struggled to contain the energy forced upon it. Nanba readied himself as he channeled his energy into his sword as he had done in his fight with Aledjandro. Al blinked in surprised as the explosion in front of him suddenly reemerged out of Nanba's zanpakto. Nanba watched wide eyed as the beam of white light engulfed everything in its path. The captains bailed to either side of the beam as the hollows in it's direct path were over taken. Aizen and his hollows scrabbled for freedom as the beam intensified in it's final wave of destruction.

Nanba sniffed as dirt fell on his face. He blinked slightly as he realized he was alive. He squirmed frantically as he tried to reason with his surroundings. Luckily, he discovered that he was only covered by a thin level of rubble. Nanba sat up coughing up the remnants to Las Notches. He looked around as he stumbled for his balance. He wheezed for a moment before he found himself capable of speeking.

Nanba: Hello?

He barley managed as he continued to cough. From around 100 meters away Byakuya heard his cough.

Byakuya: This way I think I heard something!

Sixth company as well as a rescue squad stumbled through the destroyed stone to get to him. Gin popped up out of no where.

Gin: THANK GOD YOU ARE ALIVE! KOMOMURA HE LIVES!

The rest of the 13th court guard wallowed there way through rock to get to him. Shouts and cheers of delight sounded as Kisuke joined the head of the pack. Yuroichi ran after him. Both of them embraced Nanba at the same time throwing their bodies around him in happiness.

Kisuke: Nanba! Nanba you've done it they're gone you've saved us!

Yuroichi: And you've lived! God, you've lived!

Yuroichi in a rare show of emotion began to cry. Aledjandro hopped from rock to rock in his direction. Once he was within ear shot he stopped.

Aledjandro: Oi! Not bad for a half hollow punk eh?

Aledjandro grinned, pleased with the firm fact that Nanba would be alright. Nanba leaned on Yuroichi.

Nanba: Can we please go home, I'd really like to see Ai?

Kisuke: I don't think that will be a problem.

Nanba suddenly realized what he'd said and who he'd said it in front of. Gin stood only a few feet from him.

Nanba: Ahhh…

Gin: Don't worry about it. I like you kid. Ai's real found of you.

Nanba sighed with relief as Kisuke and Yuroichi helped him up. Nanba smiled as he stood. In the distance Ulquiorra stroked Pequena's shoulder as she rested on the ground. Nanba looked over at the two of them then turned to Kisuke.

Nanba: Is Paquena alright?

Kisuke: Better than ever she says she's not experiencing any signs of Casta. It seems the Hōgyoku spilt her and Casta. There's no sign of her Casta around so we think she might have been killed in the blast.

Nanba: What about Ichigo how's he?

Kisuke rubbed the back of his neck. He patted Nanba on the shoulder.

Kisuke: No sign of him. Were almost certain we've lost him.

Nanba nodded understandingly.

Yuroichi: Lets go home now. I've had about enough of all this death!

Nanba nodded smiling a few tears in his eyes. He wiped them quickly and continued to nod.

Ai bit her lip as she stood on the steps of the building Nanba had departed from. She'd been holing her breathe since she'd heard what happened when the search parties left.

Soon one by one people began to come home. First the search companies. Then Byakuya ad Renji then Toshiro, Kenpachi, Grimmjow Ulquiorra and Aledjandro. The rest all just came in large groups until finally Kisuke and Yuroichi arrived with Nanba supported in between them. Ai smiled as she squealed with delight. Nanba braced himself as his beautiful girl friend pummeled him with a bone crushing hug. Yuroichi and Kisuke stepped away from the two beaming with pride. Everyone in the area began to take notice of the two of them after Ai's out burst. Slowly but surely the crowd began to applaud. Nanba looked up from Ai's shoulder in confusion realizing they were all cheering for him. Nanba blushed a bit. He hoisted Ai up and spun her around in his arms. Ai giggled in delight. Nanba looked back at the crowd this time waving back. Out of the mob of happy people Komamura walked forward to see Nanba. Nanba's smile fell with the fear that Captain Komamura was angry with him. Komamura puffed out his chest and twitched his whiskers at the two until Ai paid attention as well. Ai turned to him with an also some what intimidated expression.

Nanba: Captain Komamura?

Komamura: I was very impressed with your work today. You have given us our finest hour Kurosaki. And I was wondering…

He looked from left to right at his fellow Captains who all seemed to give some signal of approval.

Komamura: Well the position of Captain general is currently unfilled and I was curious to see if you might be willing to except it. We need a man with strong leadership skills such as yours.

Nanba looked at Ai in shock Ai looked at him with glee Ai began to scream and whoop with joy. Nanba smiled laughing at her exuberant response. From out of the crowd the Shiffers came forward. Ulquiorra allowed Pequena to walk in front of him. Komamura quickly vacated the area sensing family moment. Pequena stood an awe of Nanba for a moment. Ai let go of him allowing him to take a step toward her. She did not recoil.

Prquena raised a hand to his face touching his cheek lovingly. Paquena blinked at him taking in the person he'd grown up to be. She gently pulled on his shoulder signifying she wanted him to bend down. Nanba shaking obliged her. Paquean softly kissed his cheek and then stepped away. Ulquiorra put an arm around her to comfort her.

Ulquiorra: If you ever require assistance don't hesitate to ask for it.

Grimmjow pushed through the crowd of celebrating people.

Grimmjow: Yeah we Hollows can be very excepting once we find out you kick ass!

Grimmjow smiled baring his big white teeth.

Nanba laughed at Grimmjow's gesture.

Nanba: Nah it really wasn't me. Aledjandro did most of the work!

Aledjandro: Oh you mean getting my ass beat while you came up with a plan. Yeah that would be all me.

Aledjandro smiled as he joked. Al put one hand on Nanba's shoulder.

Aledjandro: You did good don't put this on me. Take credit already you modest bastard!

Nanba: Well alright but you know if I get something good out of this you're getting in on it too.

Ai: But you are getting something out of this. Komamura's nominating you for Captain General!

Nanba: Oh yeah! Hay Aledjandro wanna be my second Captain if I win.

Aledjandro: I don't know I hate to hang out with Soul Reapers.

Momo elbowed him hard in the side. Aledjandro winced then smiled at her.

Aledjandro: But I guess I could endure it.

Nanba and Ai started to laugh.

On a nearby roof top Casta and Hichigo sat as themselves completely separate from their former bodies. Hichigo had managed to retain his second release form while Casta kept her black scaled form. The two sat next to one another admiring the scene bellow them. Hichigo( who's name is Amador) leaned up against Casta.

Amador: I wasn't expecting it to turn out like this.

Casta purred into his neck trying to forget all the time she'd spent away from him. Amador turned his head to nuzzle hers.

Casta: Everything will change now the balance has been shattered.

Amador: Nothing's changed.

Casta: How so?

Amador: All that's changed is the names. Aizen or no Aizen the Soul Society will always have enemies and so will we.

Casta: And who are our enemies?

Amador grinned to himself.

Amador: Will just have to find out.

Taro(as narrator): I saw it all. Well, actually all except the last part I only heard about Aizen's death. I was busy observing the next stage in our history.

Taro pushed through a thicket of berry wines as he tried to get closer to the source of a mysterious sound. He tripped falling into deep mud. He pulled himself out and attempted to clear his eyes of dirt. As soon as he could look around and judge what he saw he stopped in surprise. In front of him was a nest of eggs that were to large and pale to belong to any native animal he knew of. Taro blinked again as they began to move.

Taro: It's never going to be over.

End! It's over it's over it's really really over!

YESH!

Alright I hope you all enjoyed I sure did. Comment please I'd love to know what you think.


End file.
